Dragonball: Saiyan Blood
by Legion2
Summary: Far into the future, the decendents of the Saiyan race are called upon to protect the Earth once more. All the chapters (of the first saga) have been uploaded. Please r&r and I'll do the same to one of your stories.
1. Capture

DBSB: Saiyan Blood 

In the far future where no one on Earth remembers the great deeds done by the Z fighters long ago, where no one remembers the threats that roam through the universe. Where Goku and the rest have become legends, mankind has now only started populating the solar system, with the colonies on Mars, the mining stations on the asteroid belt and the cultivation stations on Mercury.  
Now it had to happen…  
The deeds of Gohan, Vegeta, Goku … have, although not on Earth, become twisted over time and there are some that head for the legendary planet that creates the strongest fighters in the universe.

It was a bright day as Koa was walking down the street, a few hover cars passed by while he was walking past a 3dtv shop. He stopped and paused, while he looked at the screens, becoming entranced in them he saw the darkness of space surrounding him, he could look back or forward every stars were forming or dying. A voice came from somewhere describing what he saw. He passes here every morning, dreaming of going into space. The problem was he couldn't; only if you had an astro card, you could go to one of the planets. But that took long and hard to get it, not to mention that it's expensive. He closed his eyes and when he opened them the stars were gone. He continued walking, looking to the sky, at the sun, which was now a yellow circle with 5 small bumps sticking out. You couldn't really see them but if you looked carefully you could more or less make them out. The bumps moved sometimes, to remain directed at Earth so that they could still send power towards it. Sure it was cheep power yet some people still complain that they preferred the sun to be perfectly rounded, though they're hardly visible. As he walked along suddenly some thing seemed to block one of the bumps. At first Koa thought that it was just moving but then part of the sun got covered and it started getting bigger and bigger. When it was almost half way through it stopped and it seemed moving away from the sun. As it cleared the sun Koa could start making it out, it was definitely metallic and round, unlike any other spaceship he'd ever seen. 

The spaceship spewed out high concentrations of fire landing itself safely on the 3dtv shop Koa walked by earlier. The shop broke down and the ship came down in a loud bang. Koa ran back and glanced over the shining metal of the ship. Suddenly a sound that sounded a lot like air pumping out was combined with the opening of a door. Three figures stepped out, one of which with long robes and what seemed to be jewellery. The two other ones fired small laser blasts out of rifles they had in their hands. It exploded the buildings on the other side of the street. Now 5 more had stepped out of the probably cramped craft. Koa became even more surprised as 2 more stepped out. By now everyone had cleared the streets and army tanks were rolling around the city. Koa still stood there and was approached by three of the mysterious beings. They dropped their weapons and part of their clothing. The clothing made cracks in the badly shaped street and the three beings suddenly appeared behind Koa. He couldn't believe their speed. He suddenly felt a hard punch in his back and fell face down on the ground. He grappled himself up and stood amazed at the aliens. Now the one in robes came forward and spoke perfect English.  
Alien: 'Leave him, take him into the ship for questioning'  
Other alien: 'Yes, sir'  
The 3 aliens dragged him into the small ship and closed the door. Koa looked up and saw an amazing room inside the ship. It must have been at least as big as the whole block. The room was silent; he couldn't hear anything that happened outside. By the time he thought this out he was strapped to a chair and was gazed upon by the extra-terrestrials. 


	2. Experimentation

Alien: 'We've captured one of the Earthlings, Melon'  
Melon: 'Good Caulli, give him to Kiwit, he'll know what to do'  
Caulli bowed and left the small room. Melon gazed back out of the window; he could see his men seeding terror all over this puny planet. He grinned as he saw this. It wouldn't be long now until he would be as powerful as the warriors in the great ages.   
Koa looked around the oval room; it was grey, cold and looked like it was ancient. Suddenly a door opened out of nowhere and a small green person walked through. First the strange creature circled Koa a few time examining his arms, legs, head … Then it took out a white green thing, and placed it to his head so that the green part was over his eye. He smiled and said 'only 127'. He removed the device and left the room.  
Melon was still grinning with intervals of laughing when the door opened. Kiwit stepped through it and coughed slightly to attract Melon's attention. Melon turned and had to look down on the little green thing standing before him.  
Kiwit: 'Sir, I have finished examining the Earthling'  
Melon: 'What did you find?'  
Kiwit: 'To be honest sir, this is a foolish mission, the Earthling only has a power level of 127 and he was the highest in the neighbourhood, there are fish with larger power levels'  
Melon: 'Don't give up, I'm sure the legends are true and this is the planet they speak of'  
Kiwit: 'Sir, that's what you said on the last 3 planets'  
Melon: 'But this one is definitely Earth'  
Kiwit: 'Yes, I can't deny that'  
Melon: 'Did you find anything strange about the Earthling, anything at all'  
Kiwit: 'I did find some strange genes in his DNA; it doesn't match the other ones'  
Melon: 'Can you do something to activate it?'  
Kiwit: 'Yes, that's easy, although I'm not sure that it'll do anything'  
Melon: 'Well what are you waiting for; we don't have anytime to lose'  
Kiwit: 'Yes, sir'  
Kiwit bowed, turned and headed out of the room.  
Koa was starting to get bored of the room and was examining a green patch on one of the walls. The door opened again and the strange green creature came back in. He was caring a needle, since Koa wasn't fond of needles he flinched back when he saw this. The green creature came closer and jammed the needle in Koa's arm without warning. Koa began to feel dizzy and passed out.  
Kiwit pulled out the needle, did another examination of the human, followed by some measurements with some device with had absolutely no purpose. Kiwit stepped out of the room again after waiting long enough and went to Melon.  
Melon saw Apri blowing up a building with a single blast, which in it self wasn't very impressive but he was getting impatient. Kiwit walked back in and made the slight cough again which was starting to get on Melon's nerves.  
Kiwit: 'Bad news sir, the activations had no effect'  
Melon: 'That's a disappointment, are you sure we tried everything?'  
Kiwit: 'Yes, sir'  
Melon: 'Hmm, I'm going to go out of the ship, maybe I'll find one of the objects that the legends speak of, and they are the key to the power'  
Kiwit: 'Ok, sir'  
Melon grabbed his armor and slid it on, after which to armor closed by itself and Melon quietly walked out f the room, leaving Kiwit in it.  
Melon exited the ship and blew up some buildings and some military officers. After doing this he was confronted by one of the aliens.  
Alien: 'Sir, we have taken much ground already, their military is nothing to us, and we have captured this woman. She dared stand up to us.'  
Melon: 'Good work Apple, take her inside and give her to Kiwit, will you.'  
Apple: 'Yes, sir'  
Apple walked past Melon and into the ship, the woman still in restraints. He walked into the room where Kiwit was.  
Apple: 'I think you'll like this one, she actually packed a punch.'  
Kiwit: 'Ah, a female, I've been waiting for one of those.'  
Apple: 'Well, you can have her. Any progress with the other Earthling?'  
Kiwit: 'Not really, I found some strange genes. I tried to activate them, but to no effect.'  
Apple: 'Well, better luck next time.'  
Apple left the room and went back outside, joining Apri in the blowing up of buildings. Kiwit took the woman and put her in a chair next to Koa's. The woman started yelling but it was like her mouth was taped shut. Koa now woke up and found out that his mouth was also taped shut, although there was no tape, just air. Koa still felt dizzy and had an enormous strain on his muscles. Suddenly he felt more relaxed and calm; his heart was now beating more normally, well as normal as you can have in a moment like this. By now Kiwit had prepared another needle and stuck it in the woman's arm, she yelled but eventually closed her eyes and most consciousness. After a while the woman woke up and also seemed dizzy, but then turned relaxed and calm, like Koa. In this time Koa had looked around the room for things to get him free with, but there seemed to be no tools within reach. Kiwit was looking at some instruments and didn't seem so happy.  
Kiwit: 'No effect on the female either, this is pointless, I hope Melon comes to his senses soon and kills everything on this planet so we can sell it.'  
Kiwit grunted and walked out of the room.   



	3. Awakening

Koa couldn't believe it; they were going to kill everyone on the planet. He had to stop them somehow, he knew if he couldn't everyone on the planet and maybe other ones would die. He had never felt so angry before, he felt strange, like a massive energy surge went through his muscles. He couldn't control his anger and wanted to escape at all costs. So he tried to force himself out of the restraints and by surprise, this worked. When he first got strapped he had tried, but to no avail, and now it worked, he pulled the restraints with ease. He felt around his mouth and touched something; he looked for an edge and tore it off. When the woman saw this she also got out of her restraints and pulled the invisible tape off.  
Koa: 'Are you ok?'  
Woman: 'Yeah, how about you?'  
Koa: 'I feel a bit weird, but anyway, my name is Koa.'  
Woman: 'Mine is Amber'  
Koa: 'How did we get free?'  
Amber: 'I don't know, I don't even know what happened. First I couldn't get my restraints off and then, after I woke up again, I pulled them off with ease.'  
Koa: 'The same thing happened with me'  
Kiwit heard the noise inside the other room and stepped inside, the white green thing suddenly started beeping and made Kiwit almost fell backwards.  
Kiwit: 'What ... four thousand, that's ... that's amazing. And the female has the same power level.'  
Amber: 'Hey, you. Who are you guys?'  
Kiwit: 'I ... I ... I've got to tell Melon.'  
Kiwit ran out of the room, followed by Amber and a more or less confused Koa. Koa and Amber had amazing speed and caught up with Kiwit before he even reached the exit. Amber gave him a push and he flew all the way back of the room. He got up slowly and stared open eyed at the two humans. Amber stepped towards Kiwit and punched him a couple of times. Kiwit tried to defend himself, but nothing could stop the hard and fast punches of Amber. Kiwit ran to the other end of the room and charged up. He suddenly released an energy blast at Amber but she was able to dodge it with ease. Now Koa did the same thing and released his own blast, yelling Gannet Gun while firing it. Kiwit did not respond fast enough and was blown to bits by Koa's blast.  
Amber: 'How did you do that?'  
Koa: 'I don't know, I just did that without thinking'  
Prum was just beating the hell out of some guy who thought shooting at him would do any damage when his white green thing picked up 2 high power levels in the ship. At first he thought it was Melon and Kiwit, but Melon had already left the ship and Kiwit's power level was no where near these two. He dropped the guy and flew toward the ship. Prum landed near the ship and walked in. Koa noticed this and before any of them knew it Koa had punched Prum in the face, crushing his white green thing and sending him flying across the street. Prum came to a halt as he crushed into a building, causing it to collapse. Prum quickly flew out of the rubble and landed in front of it.  
Prum: 'You'll pay for breaking my favourite scouter'  
Prum flew a few metres in the air and started heading toward Koa with incredible speed preparing to kick him. But before he reached him, Koa grabbed his leg, twisted it and punched Prum into the ground. Koa stepped out of the ship, jumping over Prum, thinking he was too hurt to move. With Koa's back turned, Prum got up and charged an energy blast. Koa didn't see this and Prum was ready to release it, when Amber came up behind him and kicked him in the side, causing him to release the energy blast and it flying of into the sky. Prum was again hurled into a building. Amber was about to fly after him when Koa said that he's probably dead and that they still have to stop the rest of the aliens. 


	4. Burkly

Having noticed all the fighting Apri, Apple and Auber had arrived at the scene. Apri and Apple flew straight for Koa while Auber took on Amber. They all used their scouters to measure the power levels of Koa and Amber.  
Auber: 'Ha, only 4000. You're 2000 short, lady.'  
Amber: 'We'll see about that, punk'  
Apri: 'We better take this dude together, Apple. I could take him, but I don't want to leave anything to chance after what he did to Prum.'  
Apple: 'Sure, I can take him, I'm still about a 1000 above you.'  
Apri: 'You're older.'  
Apple: 'Like that makes a difference.'  
By now Auber had engaged Amber, dodging Amber's attacks. Apri and Apple also attacked Koa, getting a couple punches in. Koa fought back putting Apri on the ground. He quickly got up and joined Apple once more. Auber had now taken control of the fight and punched Amber hard in the stomach and punched her once more to send her flying backwards. Amber braked and put her hands in a bowl near her side. Saying Ka...Me...Ha...Me. Now she put her hands aiming at Auber and yelled 'HA', releasing a huge energy wave, hitting Auber by surprise. Amber landed on the ground, breathing loudly. The place where Auber stood was now filled with smoke, slowly clearing up.  
Amber: 'What?!?'  
Auber: 'Hahahahaha. Puny human, I told you. You're nowhere near my power.'  
Amber got angry and charged towards Auber, giving him a punch in the face. This sent him flying backwards, crashing into a building. Auber quickly got up and appeared in front of Amber, scaring her. He gave a hard blow in her, flooring her. Amber did not move and passed out. Apple was now playing with Koa by dodging all his attacks. Koa got really mad and fired an energy blast. Barely scratching Apple. Apri had now come up from behind and punched Koa in the back, sending him flying towards Apple whom kicked him upwards. Koa landed hard on the ground and only just managed to get up. Apple ran towards Koa and gave him an uppercut, putting him on the ground again. Apri and Apple now started laughing. Suddenly Apri looked up and said 'Huh?' There was someone on top off him, now crushing Apri in the ground by landing on him. The person flew up a bit and blasted the crushed Apri to bits. Apple stared at the happening without blinking. The strange character now appeared behind Apple, who fell to ground when the person did this. Auber turned his eyes towards the person and started giving off loud grunts. The person turned his face towards Auber, still keeping a serious face.  
Auber: 'Who do you think you are?'  
The person did not respond and put his right hand out towards Auber, with his fingers pointed down. Without saying anything a thick energy beam was released taking Auber's arm off. Auber let out a loud cry and got very angry.  
Auber: 'You'll pay for that!'  
He flew towards the person in rage giving him hard punches; he dodged the punches and kicked Auber in the stomach with his knee. Auber fell to the ground, but quickly got up, only awaiting a punch in the face that would send him flying into a traffic lights pole. The pole dented and Auber didn't stand up. The person charged up and released an energy wave putting his in a straight bowl. Auber vanished and the fight was over, Koa and Amber on the ground and the three villains were no more.   
The person powered back down and his black hairs dropped down. He walked to Koa and took his hand to lift him up.  
Person: 'Are you ok?'  
Koa: 'A few bruises but I'll be ok, who are you?'  
Person: 'My name is Burkly'  
Koa: 'Is Amber ok?'  
Koa got up and walked toward Amber. When she saw Koa coming she started standing up, yet she fell down again. Koa took her shoulders and helped her up.  
Amber: 'I can get up'  
She moved her shoulders from his hands and stood up.  
Burkly: 'Good, you're both ok, I'm going to need you against Caulli and Melon'  
Koa: 'First you tell me where you came from and why are you helping us'  
Burkly: 'I don't like people destroying my training ground'  
Amber: 'Excuse me?'  
Burkly: 'I came to Earth to train, following the legend'  
Koa: 'What legend?'  
Burkly: 'That this planet creates the most powerful warriors, so I thought if I train here I'd become powerful'  
Amber: 'That seems stupid, who would believe a legend'  
Burkly: 'You two are the proof of the legend; you both raised your power levels immensely over just a few hours'  
Koa: 'You're not human are you?'  
Burkly: 'No, I'm a Tuffle, well actually I'm one half Saiyan too, actually I sense a part Saiyan in you too, and it used to be very small, but now it's very clear'  
Amber: 'Could be, there are stories in my family that it's origins aren't of this world, I always thought it meant that one of my ancestors lived on the Mars colony'  
Koa: 'And that weird green creature, did something to us'  
Burkly: 'That could explain it, one part of the legend was that long ago some Saiyans came to this planet and ascended to something much more powerful than anything in the universe. Legend says that there wasn't an enemy they couldn't beat and that they even had the power to raise the dead'  
Amber: 'We can stand her talking about legends all day, but those aliens are still terrorising the Earth'  
Burkly: 'You're right, come follow me'  
Burkly charged up and flew over a building. Koa and Amber stayed standing there still. Burkly flew back until he was just a few metres above them.  
Burkly: 'What's wrong?'  
Amber: 'Eehm, we can't fly'  
Burkly: 'That may cause a problem; ok we'll go the traditional way'  
Burkly landed again and started running in the direction he had previously flown. Koa and Amber followed quickly. They ran for about 10 minutes until they stopped and saw a large blast, which was actually too close for comfort.   
Burkly: 'Come on, what are you waiting for?'  
Burkly started running again to the centre of the blast. Koa and Amber could see one of the aliens blowing up another building as they tried to catch up with Burkly.   



	5. Demise

Burkly stopped. Burkly charged up an energy blast and threw it at the alien. The alien got hit with the full blast and turned toward Burkly.  
Caulli: 'Who did that?'  
Burkly: 'I did and if you're going to blow up one other building you're going to have to go through us'  
Caulli pressed something on his scouter.  
Caulli: 'You can't take me, you're too weak'  
Burkly: 'We'll see'  
Burkly spread out his legs in a fighting position. Caulli powered up and speeded toward Burkly. Burkly jumped up at the very last second that Caulli was going to hit him and Caulli smashed into the ground.  
Caulli: 'You'll pay for that'  
Caulli headed for Burkly again but he dodged and Burkly landed back on the ground. Caulli did the same and speeded for Burkly again, this time Caulli was too fast for Burkly and Burkly got pushed back by Caulli's kick. Caulli tried to punch Burkly this time but was intercepted by Koa's kick. Caulli was a bit disoriented by the attack and stumbled a bit further.  
Caulli: 'Aah another weakling, you still won't defeat me'  
Caulli laughed at the 2 fighters until Amber kicked him in the back. Caulli fell to his knees but quickly got up.  
Caulli: 'Hey, this unfair'  
Amber: 'Well, you should have thought of that before you killed all those people'  
Amber rushed to him with a flying kick but he dodged with ease. Caulli was however hit by a punch from Koa, which send him flying to Burkly. Burkly had been charging a blast, which he released, on the incoming Caulli. Caulli got blasted back to Amber and Koa. As Caulli flew through the air Amber smashed him into the ground. Caulli got back up again, already badly hurt and got hit by another blast from Burkly. Caulli smashed into a building, but he didn't give up and flew out of the building again after which he got kicked by Koa flew back to Amber who kicked him away again, dropping to the ground. He rolled a bit over the ground, and got up again, with massive injuries.   
Burkly: 'Do you surrender yet?'  
Suddenly a voice appeared from nowhere and said 'Caulli, you're not going to give up that easily, are you?' Burkly turned and saw Melon laughing.  
Melon: 'I'll give this a shot'  
Melon flew toward Burkly and tried to punch him but Burkly avoided it, only to be kicked by Melon as he flew by. Melon turned to Koa and fired an energy blast sending him flying back into a car. Amber tried to interfere but was smashed down by a mad Caulli, who then flew up to charge a blast. Melon punched Burkly around a bit, but Burkly managed to escape and flew up. Melon charged up an energy blast and fired it at the figure in the sky. The figure quickly dropped to the ground dead. Melon walked over to the figure only to find out it was Caulli and to be kicked in the back by Burkly. Melon remained unaffected by the kick and turned to punch Burkly but he was gone. Burkly came from above to punch Melon but Melon looked up and punched Burkly in mid air sending him flying to the ground. Amber came and kicked Melon in the back but he didn't even flinch. He turned and grabbed Amber's leg and threw her away. Melon flew back up and started charging a massive blast. Melon saw Burkly standing up, looking mad at him.  
Melon: 'Let's see you stopping this attack, don't bother avoiding it'll destroy anything in 5 miles and I'll be rid of you annoying low-levels'  
Burkly charged up as high as he could and his hair stood up again, charging up his own blast, by holding a fist against the palm of his hand, ready to release it. Melon released his blast and it started moving slowly toward Burkly, Burkly fired his own blast at the incoming energy. The 2 blasts collided but Melon's was bigger and started pushing down Burkly's blast. Burkly increased the strength of his blast and Melon's blast stopped moving forward. Melon yelled and increased his blast too; the earth around them started trembling. Burkly was starting to feel his arms under the enormous stress on his body created by firing this blast.  
Burkly: 'Koa, Amber, I could use some help'  
Amber tried to get up but was too weak. Although Koa was able free himself from the malformed metal and run toward Burkly.  
Koa: 'I don't know how to fire an energy blast'  
Burkly was getting tired and got annoyed by Koa's comment.  
Burkly: 'You did it before'  
Koa thought back on the time when he had killed the green creature. He held out his hands toward Melon's blast and yelled 'Gannet gun' yet nothing happened. He looked around, disappointed by his failure. Burkly couldn't hold the stress much longer, yet only Koa was doing was looking around trying to remember how he had fired the blast before. He saw the ruins of the city around him and thought how the rest of the world would probably suffer the same faith. He suddenly realised something and held his hands out again. He shouted 'Gannet gun', releasing an energy bolt toward Melon. It hit the massive blast that was forming in the sky. Burkly could relax a bit more now as the strain from the blast had been lifted a bit. The blast was just growing larger as the 3 fighters shot into it, although all three of them were tiring. Burkly had an idea and looked at Koa to see if he had enough power.  
Burkly: 'Release all your power at once, when I do, ok?'  
Koa: 'Ok'  
Burkly charged to his absolute maximum and his hear was now pointed straight up and pieces of stone began swirling around him. He shouted and released a large sphere of energy, then just stopped and dropped his arms. Koa did the same, only with a smaller sphere. The 2 spheres headed for the large blast, which had started heading for Burkly and Koa again. When the spheres hit they let out a massive explosion. As the explosion cleared, it became obvious that the large blast was still in the sky, still moving. But the 2 large spheres had forced the blast to start moving upwards towards Melon. Melon released all of his energy, but it didn't affect the blast. He tried to avoid it but he was too late and was engulfed by the energy blast and it exploded with a massive shockwave that could be felt all over the Earth. After it was over, Melon was no where to be seen and Burkly and Koa had passed out because they had no energy left. 


	6. Corrin's Tower

By the time they woke up, people had come back to the city and started celebrating, giving the military all credit in the destruction of the aliens. With the general on a podium, the three actual heroes decided to leave the city to a quieter place, so they slowly walked towards the large forest to the east of the city.  
Koa: 'What do we do now?'  
Burkly: 'I know some place where we can regain our strength quickly. But there is one problem.'  
Amber: 'And that is?'  
Burkly: 'We need to fly there, although you can climb a tower but that takes ages.'  
Koa: 'It's the best thing.'  
Amber: 'We should start learning these things, for you flying and firing energy blasts seem easier than walking.'  
Burkly: 'Well, yes.'  
Koa: 'Let's just rest a bit and then we can head out for this tower.'  
Amber: 'Seems best'  
Koa, Amber and Burkly stayed there for about 2 hours and then left for the tower. They walked through the forest and hired a boat to go overseas. In the middle of the sea they were out of fuel and decided a swim would do them good anyway. Burkly didn't feel like doing that and just flew over the water. Eventually they got to shore and saw the tower stretching out into the clouds.  
Koa: 'I didn't expect it to be this long.'  
Burkly: 'Ok, I'll see you at the top.'  
After saying this Burkly charged up and flew into the clouds.  
Amber: 'We'll show him, we're going to get there before him!'  
Koa: 'Yeah'  
As they started running Burkly returned and landed in front of them.  
Burkly: 'I'm back.'  
Koa: 'Wha... So fast?'  
Burkly: 'Corrin gave us permission to get up the tower.'  
Amber: 'Who is...'  
Burkly: 'Corrin is the tower guardian, he's a nice guy, and he's the one that's going to help us.'  
Koa: 'Corrin, strange name.'  
Now everyone was running towards the tower and when they reached it Koa looked up in amazement.  
Koa: 'We have to climb this?'  
Burkly: 'No not really, after the clouds still have to do about double this.'  
After showing them how to climb it Burkly went upwards with amazing speed. Koa grabbed the tower and started climbing. Amber did the same and after an hour or two they reached a small cabin on top of the tower. They went in and were greeted by Burkly and a cat.  
Koa: 'Where is Corrin?'  
Cat: 'Right here.'  
Amber: 'Huh? You're a cat.'  
Corrin: 'And what's so funny about that?'  
Amber: 'N...n...nothing, I guess.'  
Koa: 'Why are we here?'  
Burkly: 'To get some sensu beans?'  
Amber: 'What are they?'  
Corrin: 'They're beans that I grow that can give you all your energy back if you eat just one'  
Koa: 'Seems handy'  
Corrin: 'Here are some, I just picked them, you know it had been years that anyone asked me for some beans, until Burkly came to train at least'  
Amber: 'Burkly, how did you find this place?'  
Burkly: 'I was flying around one day when I saw this tower and when I went to the top I found this place'  
Koa: 'Corrin, you said that nobody had asked for some beans for years, how old are you then?'  
Corrin: 'I lost count at about 1000'  
Burkly: 'Hey wait, that means that you were here at the time of legendary warriors in the old days, you never told me that'  
Corrin: 'Yeah, they came here a lot for beans, when they were battling evil creatures or looking for the dragon balls'  
Koa: 'What are dragon balls?'  
Corrin: 'They were 7 magical balls, and when you collected them all the Eternal Dragon would appear and grant you one wish, too bad they aren't around anymore otherwise we could have wished back all the people who died by the hands of those aliens'  
Burkly: 'Where did they go?'  
Corrin: 'They disappeared when Dende, the last guardian of the Earth died, you see, the dragon balls were created by a Namek, who was the guardian of the Earth at that time, since Dende created them they disappeared when he did, wait I want to show you something'  
Corrin walked towards the edge of the cabin and pointed up. The rest followed and looked where Corrin was pointing. They saw a structure above Corrin's cabin, connected with another tower.  
Corrin: 'That's the lookout where the guardians of Earth used to live, Mr Popo, the caretaker of the lookout still lives there. If you have more questions about the dragon balls he can tell you more than me'  
Burkly: 'Then what are we waiting for, let's go'  
Burkly, Amber and Koa headed to the centre of the cabin, where they saw a ladder.  
Corrin: 'Just climb here'  
Koa: 'Great more climbing'  
Burkly: 'Well, you're the one who can't fly'  
They started climbing up the ladder and were relieved to find out that the tower connecting the cabin and the lookout wasn't as long as the one they had to climb before. They arrived at the lookout quickly and walked on the marble path past some palm trees, where they saw Mr Popo.  



	7. The Dragonballs

By the time they woke up, people had come back to the city and started celebrating, giving the military all credit in the destruction of the aliens. With the general on a podium, the three actual heroes decided to leave the city to a quieter place, so they slowly walked towards the large forest to the east of the city.  
Koa: 'What do we do now?'  
Burkly: 'I know some place where we can regain our strength quickly. But there is one problem.'  
Amber: 'And that is?'  
Burkly: 'We need to fly there, although you can climb a tower but that takes ages.'  
Koa: 'It's the best thing.'  
Amber: 'We should start learning these things, for you flying and firing energy blasts seem easier than walking.'  
Burkly: 'Well, yes.'  
Koa: 'Let's just rest a bit and then we can head out for this tower.'  
Amber: 'Seems best'  
Koa, Amber and Burkly stayed there for about 2 hours and then left for the tower. They walked through the forest and hired a boat to go overseas. In the middle of the sea they were out of fuel and decided a swim would do them good anyway. Burkly didn't feel like doing that and just flew over the water. Eventually they got to shore and saw the tower stretching out into the clouds.  
Koa: 'I didn't expect it to be this long.'  
Burkly: 'Ok, I'll see you at the top.'  
After saying this Burkly charged up and flew into the clouds.  
Amber: 'We'll show him, we're going to get there before him!'  
Koa: 'Yeah'  
As they started running Burkly returned and landed in front of them.  
Burkly: 'I'm back.'  
Koa: 'Wha... So fast?'  
Burkly: 'Corrin gave us permission to get up the tower.'  
Amber: 'Who is...'  
Burkly: 'Corrin is the tower guardian, he's a nice guy, and he's the one that's going to help us.'  
Koa: 'Corrin, strange name.'  
Now everyone was running towards the tower and when they reached it Koa looked up in amazement.  
Koa: 'We have to climb this?'  
Burkly: 'No not really, after the clouds still have to do about double this.'  
After showing them how to climb it Burkly went upwards with amazing speed. Koa grabbed the tower and started climbing. Amber did the same and after an hour or two they reached a small cabin on top of the tower. They went in and were greeted by Burkly and a cat.  
Koa: 'Where is Corrin?'  
Cat: 'Right here.'  
Amber: 'Huh? You're a cat.'  
Corrin: 'And what's so funny about that?'  
Amber: 'N...n...nothing, I guess.'  
Koa: 'Why are we here?'  
Burkly: 'To get some sensu beans?'  
Amber: 'What are they?'  
Corrin: 'They're beans that I grow that can give you all your energy back if you eat just one'  
Koa: 'Seems handy'  
Corrin: 'Here are some, I just picked them, you know it had been years that anyone asked me for some beans, until Burkly came to train at least'  
Amber: 'Burkly, how did you find this place?'  
Burkly: 'I was flying around one day when I saw this tower and when I went to the top I found this place'  
Koa: 'Corrin, you said that nobody had asked for some beans for years, how old are you then?'  
Corrin: 'I lost count at about 1000'  
Burkly: 'Hey wait, that means that you were here at the time of legendary warriors in the old days, you never told me that'  
Corrin: 'Yeah, they came here a lot for beans, when they were battling evil creatures or looking for the dragon balls'  
Koa: 'What are dragon balls?'  
Corrin: 'They were 7 magical balls, and when you collected them all the Eternal Dragon would appear and grant you one wish, too bad they aren't around anymore otherwise we could have wished back all the people who died by the hands of those aliens'  
Burkly: 'Where did they go?'  
Corrin: 'They disappeared when Dende, the last guardian of the Earth died, you see, the dragon balls were created by a Namek, who was the guardian of the Earth at that time, since Dende created them they disappeared when he did, wait I want to show you something'  
Corrin walked towards the edge of the cabin and pointed up. The rest followed and looked where Corrin was pointing. They saw a structure above Corrin's cabin, connected with another tower.  
Corrin: 'That's the lookout where the guardians of Earth used to live, Mr Popo, the caretaker of the lookout still lives there. If you have more questions about the dragon balls he can tell you more than me'  
Burkly: 'Then what are we waiting for, let's go'  
Burkly, Amber and Koa headed to the centre of the cabin, where they saw a ladder.  
Corrin: 'Just climb here'  
Koa: 'Great more climbing'  
Burkly: 'Well, you're the one who can't fly'  
They started climbing up the ladder and were relieved to find out that the tower connecting the cabin and the lookout wasn't as long as the one they had to climb before. They arrived at the lookout quickly and walked on the marble path past some palm trees, where they saw Mr Popo.  



	8. Geritt's ship

Geritt led them to the hanger next to the building. In it they saw a small ship for the standards of those days. Geritt walked up to it and opened a hatch. A ladder came rolling out of the hatch and Geritt climbed it. Koa, Amber and Burkly followed him in. They came into a room, with a few seats and control panels scattered through out the room. Although the ship was small the inside did seem to look a lot bigger.  
Geritt: 'This is the flight deck, where you can control the ship from'  
Geritt walked forward to another ladder, on which he slides down. The others followed quickly.  
Geritt: 'This is the main deck, where you can eat, sleep, etc'  
They looked around and saw a table with some chairs, some cabins, bathroom and a small kitchen. Geritt moved on again, climbing down a ladder located at the side of the room. The rest followed, although Koa nearly tripped down as one of the steps fell when he stepped on it. They had now entered a large room with some machinery.  
Geritt: 'This is the machine room, although I use it as a training room, because you can increase the gravity in this room, without affecting the other ones'  
Amber stepped to one of the machines and examined it.  
Amber: 'This isn't exactly state of the art is it?'  
Geritt: 'I must admit that I bought it for a very reasonable price and I've only used it once, but it's my project to get it to work properly'  
Burkly: 'You are sure that ship will carry us safely to Namek'  
Geritt: 'Sure, this ship is as steady as any of those new modern ships.'  
Koa kicked one of the machines softly and a panel dropped down from the sealing.  
Koa: 'I'm glad I've never travelled on any of the new ships then'  
Geritt: 'Sure some things may not be to secure but it'll hold'  
Koa: 'How soon can we leave?'  
Geritt: 'I can have the ship ready in a few hours'  
They explored the ship a little more while Geritt patched it up a bit. Then Amber helped Geritt a bit while Koa and Burkly went for a bit of lessons in the garden of Geritt. The garden was mostly a patch of grass but a hedge from the rest of the community isolated it.  
Burkly: 'Ok, flying isn't really hard, all what you have to do is charge up and just jump up a bit and start flying'  
Koa: 'It does seem easy when you do it'  
Burkly: 'Wait I'll show you'  
Burkly charged up a bit and a white energy surrounded him as he flew up. Burkly looked down on Koa when he was a few metres above the ground.  
Burkly: 'See, now you try'  
Koa charged up and his hair stood upwards as energy started surrounding him. Koa jumped up a metre or 2, stayed in the air a bit and plunged back to the ground.  
Burkly: 'Good try, but this time, try flying instead of falling'  
Koa stood up again and jumped up higher than the last time but dropped like a brick again.  
Burkly: 'This will never work'  
Koa: 'Wait let me try again'  
Koa charged up as much as he could and kicked himself of the ground, jumping higher then Burkly then he suddenly stopped and remained in the air. He looked a bit around him and slowly started dropping again. He then forced himself back up and stood steady again. He started moving forward very carefully.  
Burkly: 'Now you've got it'  
Amber came running out and looked around a bit until she saw Burkly and Koa in the air.  
Amber: 'The ship is ready, guys'  
Koa looked down at Amber and released how high he had gone, panicked and dropped back to the ground. Burkly let himself down very gently.  
Burkly: 'Well, that was better than the last time; you are part Saiyan so flying should eventually come naturally to you'  
Koa and Burkly walked back to the hangar and stepped back into the ship, where they found Geritt in the centre seat on the flight deck.  
Geritt: 'Are you ready for this'  
Koa: 'As ready as I'll ever be'  
Koa, Amber and Burkly sat down in some seats that were close to them. Geritt started the ship's engine and guided it out of the hangar onto the road.  
Geritt: 'Let's hope no cars want to use this road, lift off in 10 9 8 7 6 5 4 3 2 1 engage' 


	9. The Voyage Begins

Geritt pressed a button and the ships engines powered up and boosted the ship forward, pushing everyone in the ship against their seats, with the exception of Burkly, who had chosen a seat in the wrong direction and got flung out of it. The ship rode over the road at large speeds and Geritt pulled at a lever and the ship started heading up. The next few minutes were a bumpy ride, especially for Burkly who stumbled across the deck to another seat. Once they cleared the atmosphere, the turbulence stopped and Burkly finally got into his seat, only to start floating up.  
Geritt: 'We've entered space, we're in zero gravity, and I'm going to activate the artificial gravity'  
Geritt pressed a few buttons to create a gravity field through out the ship, although he wasn't in time to stop Burkly from bumping into the sealing. The gravity field was activated and the sudden gravity pull was a surprise for everyone, especially Burkly who slammed into the ground next to his seat.  
Burkly: 'Are we there yet?'  
Geritt: 'No, of course not. It will take us two weeks to get there.'  
Burkly: 'Two weeks?!? Tuffle ships go way faster.'  
Geritt: 'That's life for you.'  
Burkly: 'Ow'  
By now Koa had left his seat and entered the training room. He looked around and then decided to start training. He yelled Gannet Gun several times but nothing happened. Now he tried flying and stayed in the air for a couple of seconds and then lost balance. As he stood back he by accidentally pressed a button. Suddenly the gravity increased and Koa fell to the ground, not being able to get up. He looked at the panel and saw a ten standing there and figured that he was in a room with ten times the gravity of Earth. Koa came to relief as Burkly walked in.  
Koa: 'Huh? How can you even stand in here?'  
Burkly: 'What do you mean, this is quite normal isn't it? Yeah, you're right, it could go up a bit.'  
Koa: 'What!'  
Burkly moved to the control panel and pressed a few buttons, now the panel read that it was 11 times the gravity of Earth. Koa was pressed even more to the ground and Burkly walked around a bit.  
Burkly: 'I think I'm going to take a shower, see you.'  
Koa: 'No, wait!'  
Koa was too late and Burkly had left the room, Koa still lying on the ground.  
After taking a shower Burkly went to the flight deck and looked around a bit. Then he went to the navigator and looked for his home planet. Geritt and Amber had already started eating sausages and potatoes.   
Amber: 'These are great!'  
Geritt: 'Yeah, I bought them at E-Mart.'  
The day went by and Koa remained in the training room. Geritt said he would check some things and then go to sleep. Amber and Burkly stayed up a bit, as Amber was playing poker with Burkly, who understood nothing of the game but still won. After a while Amber got fed up and went to sleep. Burkly had nothing to do so he walked around, ate some food and then finally went to sleep. The next day Amber ran into the main deck over to Burkly's bed, at around noon and tried to wake up Burkly up. Burkly responded with soft noises and then fell back to sleep.  
Amber: 'This is hopeless.'  
After she said that she ran back onto the flight deck and took a seat.  
Geritt: 'Hang on tight, these asteroids are big ones.'  
Amber: 'Right.'  
Geritt tapped the control counsel and grabbed hold of the steering wheel. Amber stared at the window as she saw the asteroids coming right at them. As they entered the field Geritt turned the ship sharply, as the gravity field compensated, everyone was hurled to the left side of the ship. Burkly fell out of his bed, yet managed to remain asleep. Geritt manoeuvred the ship around several asteroids until coming to a large one.  
Geritt: 'I can't avoid it, hang on'  
Geritt pulled as hard as he could and the ship started heading upwards. The asteroid loomed over the ship as the ship did everything to avoid it. The asteroid came within a few metres of the ship as it was close to escape. As the asteroid touched the hull, Geritt fired the engines at full capacity. The hull scraped the surface of the asteroid as it escaped. Some smaller asteroids started battering the hull and the ship started shaking.  
Geritt: 'Don't worry, the ship will hold'  
As Geritt said this, Amber heard a large cracking sound. She looked up and saw a large bent in the roof.  
Amber: 'Euhm, Geritt'  
Geritt: 'That's nothing, I said don't worry, once I had a dent the size of a car'  
Amber: 'Like that one?'  
Amber pointed at a dent on the aft wall of the flight deck.  
Geritt: 'That's about it'  
Geritt got out of his chair, walked towards the dent and pushed the wall into place. He took a large tool and ran it over the side of the dent.  
Geritt: 'There, that will hold'  
Amber: 'Geritt, we've got a large asteroid heading towards us'  
Geritt ran back to his chair and turned the wheel. The ship avoided the asteroid and flew out of the field.  
Amber: 'Thank God, that's over'  
Geritt: 'I think we'll encounter much more troubles on this journey'  
Now Burkly stumbled onto the flight deck, still half asleep. He walked a bit forward and fell down into a chair.  
Burkly: 'Ok, what did I miss?'  
Amber: 'Nothing much'  
The rest of the day went easier as Geritt had engaged autopilot. He joined Amber and Burkly in a poker game. 


	10. The Poker Game

Amber: 'You have to watch out for Burkly, he's good'  
Geritt: 'I don't think I'll need to, I have an excellent poker face'  
Amber dealt the cards and they all looked at them. Geritt put his cards down and gave Amber 2.  
Geritt: 'I'm changing two'  
Amber returned 2 new cards and looked at Burkly.  
Burkly: 'I'm changing six'  
Amber: 'You only have five cards'  
Burkly: 'Ok, then I change five'  
Amber: 'You can only change three'  
Burkly: 'Fine, I won't change any, this is too complicated'  
Amber took some cards for herself and looked at the faces of the others. Geritt's face was straight but she could see that he had good cards and Burkly's face looked confused. She passed.  
Geritt: 'I'll bet 100'  
Burkly: 'I'll bet 4'  
Amber: 'Burkly, you have to have the same as Geritt or more'  
Burkly: 'But, that's my lucky number, fine then I'll bet 400'  
Geritt: 'Let's see those cards'  
Geritt placed an extra 300 to match Burkly. He put down his cards and smiled.  
Geritt: '2 pairs'  
Burkly: 'We'll you've got me, I've got nothing'  
Burkly put down his cards too.  
Amber: 'What do you mean, you have a straight flush!'  
Burkly: 'Ooh'  
Geritt: 'Damn'  
Burkly: 'This is too confusing, I'm stopping'  
Amber put the cards back and grabbed something to eat while she was up.  
Burkly: 'How long until we reach Namek?'  
Geritt: 'Another 13 days'  
Burkly: 'That long, I'm already bored'  
Amber: 'Has anyone seen Koa lately, because I haven't seen him since we left Earth'  
Burkly: 'The last time I saw him, he was in the training room at 11 times gravity'  
Geritt: 'Isn't that high? What was he doing there?'  
Burkly: 'Well, he was just lying on the ground'  
Amber: 'What, why didn't you help him'  
Burkly: 'How do I know it isn't something you humans do to meditate?'  
Amber: 'Lying flat on the ground, at extreme gravity?'  
Burkly: 'Yeah, I once heard of a species who meditate by attaching themselves to a wall upside down in a room of killer bees'  
Amber and Geritt rushed out of the room. Burkly followed after finishing Amber's food. When they arrived on the engine deck, they already felt the large gravity, although Burkly walked normally.  
Geritt: 'This must be 20 times Earth's gravity'  
Burkly: 'Actually 30 times'  
Amber: 'Burkly, go get Koa out of there since you are used to this gravity pull'  
Burkly walked into the training room and part of his hair got burned as a Gannet gun rushed by his head.  
Koa: 'Sorry Burkly, didn't see you there'  
Burkly: 'That's all right, the others send me to check on you'  
Koa: 'I'm fine'  
Burkly: 'That was a nice energy blast, and I can see that your power level has grown from all that training'  
Koa: 'Once I got used to the gravity, I was able to train here and even put it higher'  
Burkly: 'Could I interest you in a little sparring match'  
Koa: 'Sure' 


	11. The Sparring Match

They put themselves in fighting positions opposite to each other.  
Burkly smiled: 'Don't worry, I'll go easy on you'  
They raced at each other and their lower arms locked in each other. They pushed each other away and speeded up again. Burkly blocked Koa's attack and took a swing at Koa but he dodged it. Koa tried a kick but Burkly stopped it with his leg. Koa took another punch and Burkly grabbed his arm. Burkly threw him away and blasted an energy bolt after him. Koa blocked the shot and fired it back at Burkly. It detonated on him but he seemed unharmed. Burkly charged at Koa but was greeted by an energy blast that Koa had charged up. Burkly dodged it but Koa kicked him and he flew back. Koa smiled but was surprised by one of Burkly's blast and send him flying back. Koa disappeared from Burkly's sight and speeded at him from behind, but Burkly dodged him. Koa scrapped the floor and stood still.  
Burkly: 'I must admit you've become a lot stronger, I'd better start fighting at my full power'   
Burkly stood back and charged up. The metal plates around him bended upwards as his hair flew upwards. Burkly held out his hands and released an energy blast. The energy blast rushed towards Koa. He held out his hands and fired his own blast as he shouted 'Gannet Gun'. The 2 blasts smashed in each other and exploded, hurling both Koa and Burkly backwards. Burkly landed on his feet and rushed towards Koa, who had been knocked on the ground. Burkly was about to punch him when Koa threw himself at him and kicked him. As Burkly flew back he fired another energy blast at the surprised Koa. Koa got thrown back and fell to the ground again. He got up again and attacked Burkly. They exchanged punches as they started flying upwards. When only centimetres away from the roof, they stopped and flew back to the ground. Koa charged at Burkly again, who disappeared in front of his eyes. Burkly reappeared behind Koa and punched him in the back. Koa flew forward and got punched again by Burkly. Koa flew back again and Burkly moved into position to punch Koa again. But Koa turned and fired an energy blast at Burkly. Burkly activated his shield and the energy blast was absorbed in it. Burkly smiled but Koa then fired an armada of blasts at his shield. The shield held out as Koa charged some new blasts. The shield failed after an hour of battering. Koa continued to fire his blasts at Burkly but he managed to dodge every one of them. In the time that it took the shield to fail, Burkly had charged up his most powerful attack and now fired it at Koa. Koa tried to block it with an attack but it was no use. The blast hit him and released a huge explosion.   
Geritt, who was on the flight deck, saw that there was a massive power failure in the engine deck.  
Geritt: 'How did that happen?'  
Amber: 'Burkly and Koa are sparring.'  
Geritt: 'They better stop before the engine's busted.'  
Meanwhile the smoke had cleared and Koa was nowhere to be found, suddenly he appeared behind Burkly, but was outclassed once more and got Burkly's elbow in his stomach. Burkly grabbed Koa and threw him to ground, releasing a few rounds of blasts at Koa. Koa barely managed to stay consciousness but could hardly move clothes torn and energy out Koa gave up. Burkly agreed and they left the room, Koa on Burkly's shoulders. Amber ran up to them while Geritt checked on the engine.  
Amber: 'It's about time, you've been in there for quite a while now.'  
As Koa couldn't respond he just smiled and then passed out. Burkly put him on his bed and sat on his own bed. Geritt came back out again and told everyone that the engine was irreparable and said that they needed a new one.   
Burkly: 'While I was looking up my home planet I noticed a planet not far from where we were, it was populated, so...'  
Geritt: 'We have option, thrusters won't last for long.'  
Burkly: 'Great, me and Koa need some new clothes anyway.'  
Geritt: 'Where did you say that planet was?'  
Burkly walked with Geritt onto the flight deck while Amber took care of Koa. Burkly showed Geritt where the planet was and Geritt said that he knew the planet and that it was a very expensive, yet plentiful planet. 


	12. Money Troubles

After a couple of hours they landed and went looking for a machine shop. They noticed that they didn't have enough money and started looking for one.  
Amber: 'We should let Burkly play poker.'  
Geritt: 'Very funny, look there's a machine shop looking for some extra help.'  
Amber: 'Yeah, I found a job as waitress in Bar Galactico, I used to be a waitress a couple of years ago.'  
Burkly: 'I got nothing.'  
Koa: 'Me neither.'  
Burkly: 'Well there is one.'  
Amber: 'Which one?'  
Burkly: 'Martial Arts Tournament.'  
Amber: 'Are you kidding me, this one has the best fighters of this spiral arm.'  
Koa: 'So, if me and Burkly both enter we will have more chance of winning, besides you've got your jobs.'  
Burkly: 'Yeah, with the prize of the tournament we could buy 3 engines and new clothing for a month.'  
Amber: 'I guess so, bet you better win.'  
Burkly: 'No problemo.'  
Koa: 'Ok'  
Amber: 'The tournament is only in two days, you better start preparing.'  
Burkly: 'Let's go look for a place to train.'  
Koa: 'Ok'  
Burkly and Koa flew away while Amber and Geritt paid the bill for their drinks.  
Geritt: 'I'll see you in the evening at our hotel.'  
Amber: 'At the dumpster?'  
Geritt: 'Yeah...'  
Geritt walked away and Amber in the opposite direction. Both of them got their jobs and started immediately. Burkly and Koa found a gymnasium that had special rooms for changing the gravity, Burkly and Koa thought it was good enough and started training.  
They entered and were immediately approached by the manager of the gymnasium.  
Manager: 'Welcome to our gymnasium, what can I do for you?'  
Koa: 'We would like to rent a gravity room'  
Manager: 'Those are quite costly are you certain?'  
Burkly: 'Sure, although we can't pay you right now, we'll have the money in a few days'  
Manager: 'And why if I may ask?'  
Burkly: 'Well we're a bit short on cash right now, but once we win the Martial Arts Tournament, we'll pay you'  
Manager: 'Ha, you win'  
The manager started laughing uncontrollably.  
Manager: 'You probably couldn't even take me on'  
Burkly: 'Yes, I could'  
The manager laughed again.  
Manager: 'Fine, let's find out'  
The manager snapped his fingers and some servants cleared a fighting floor. The other people in the gym, hurried quick to watch the match. The manager took of his robe, revealing a strange fighting outfit, which started making it hard to keep Burkly's laughter in. They both stepped into the arena.  
Manager: 'First to fall out of the ring or is declared KO, loses.'  
Burkly: 'Seems fair, what if I can do both at the same time?'  
Manager: 'I doubt that, I must warn you I am a martial arts master'  
Burkly: 'Fine, let's begin'  
Burkly stood in position and the manager charged him. The manager took a punch, but Burkly suddenly disappeared. The manager was surprised and Burkly reappeared behind him. Burkly took a swing at the manager, but he avoided it. The people around the ring cheered as the manager turned and punched Burkly in the face. The manager withdrew his hand and Burkly seemed unharmed. The cheering of the people died down. Burkly smashed his knee into the manager's stomach and turned his whole body around the helpless manager and kicked him with his other leg. The manager flew of the arena and dropped down unconscious.  
Burkly: 'Anyone else want some?'  
Burkly smiled and stepped down from the arena.  



	13. Training

One of the servants walked towards Burkly.  
Servant: 'Your room is right this way'  
Burkly and Koa followed the servant to a door.  
Servant: 'Right in here'  
The servant opened the door and they entered. It was a large oval room, which had no features other than the blue walls and a control panel next to the door to calibrate the gravity. The servant bowed and left the room. The first thing that Burkly did was turn the gravity up to 50 times. Koa fell to his knees under the new gravity. Burkly seemed to have trouble too, as he just stood still and was wasting his energy just keeping himself from falling down.   
Burkly: '50 times should be high enough to do some decent training before the tournament'  
Koa got up very slowly, trying to adjust to the new gravity. Burkly had started doing push ups while Koa was attempting to walk around. After more than 2 hours of training, Koa was punching air and Burkly was doing somersaults.  
Burkly: 'You're never going to get any training by doing that'  
Koa smiled: 'Let's see, try and hit me with your best shot'  
Burkly smiled and charged up his most powerful attack. Koa braced himself and moved his right foot back for support. Burkly released the blast and hit Koa. Koa first stopped it with his hands but Burkly put extra force on it. Koa couldn't hold it, and the blast surrounded him. It didn't explode but just disappeared after it passed Koa. Koa's clothes were shredded again but he only had a few scratches.  
Burkly: 'Nice'  
Koa: 'Thanks, no matter what I do under this gravity, just being here is enough'  
Burkly: 'You do know that I didn't put all my strength behind that blast?'  
Koa: 'Yes, now if you'll excuse me, I need new clothes again'  
Koa walked out of the room and Burkly resumed his somersaults. Koa came back in, and noticed that Burkly had put the gravity was now on 60. Koa managed to remain standing this time.  
Koa: 'I thought that 50 times was enough?'  
Burkly: 'Yeah, I changed my mind'  
Koa: 'We're going to end up on 500 times gravity soon if you keep turning it up'  
Burkly: 'Doubt it, this is the maximum'  
Burkly looked at Koa's new clothes and thought that they were a little more bulky than the last ones.  
Burkly: 'What's with the outfit?'  
Koa: 'It's the only thing they had left that seemed remotely like clothing'  
Koa and Burkly resumed their training.  
Burkly fired a blast which started to go after Burkly, he charged up and tried to outrun the blast which was turning around in the room. Koa still continued to punch air and sometimes ducked to avoid the blast. Eventually Burkly got good distance from the blast and tried to get behind it. Koa decided it would be best to do push-ups in a situation like this. After a while Burkly got behind the ball of energy and charged up another blast while running. Suddenly Burkly stood still and fired another, faster blast. The blast caught up with the ball and blew it up on top of Koa, who got fried by the explosion.  
Burkly: 'Sorry'  
Now Burkly continued with his regular somersaults.  



	14. Robbers

Meanwhile Geritt was fixing a large machine that was used for pumping huge amounts of water, although having limited knowledge about the system he managed to fix it.  
Boss: 'Good work.'  
Geritt: 'Thanks, after I found what it did it was a piece of cake.'  
Boss: 'See what that customer needs.'  
Geritt: 'Ok. May I help you?'  
Customer: 'Yes, I'm here for a Nyrian X15 Engine.'  
Geritt: 'Let me just check our stocks, I'll be right back.'  
Geritt left the room and entered another one, when he came into the other room he spotted a small black figure rummaging around.  
Geritt: 'Hey, you!'  
Suddenly the black figure froze for a second and then ran off through the open door. Geritt also sped up and chased the figure. After a couple of blocks Geritt had caught up with the black figure in a small alley, the figure stopped and pointed a gun at Geritt.  
Person: 'Stop right there.'  
Geritt: 'Alright, alright.'  
The person walked slowly towards Geritt and inspected his clothes; Geritt tried to overpower the person but failed.  
Person: 'Not so cocky.'  
By now it was dawn and it was starting to get darker, Geritt had now started getting worried. Suddenly he felt like a super speed jet had passed him, and at that moment the figure fell to ground and in his place were Burkly and Koa.  
Geritt: 'Thank god you're here.'  
Now Amber also appeared from the corner of the street and ran towards them shouting if they were alright.  
Geritt: 'Yeah, I'm fine.'  
Burkly: 'Great. We came to find you because we found this great hotel, for free, at the gym we were training at.'  
Amber: 'That's good news.'  
Koa: 'It's a four star hotel, we got two rooms, each with two beds.'  
Geritt: 'Hold on, I got to go tell my boss.'  
Burkly: 'Ok, the hotel is on Valerie Street, you can't miss it.'  
Geritt: 'I'll see you guys there.'  
Burkly and Koa charged up and flew away with Amber running after them, she got tired and tried to fly. She jumped up and stayed in the air and flew off. Geritt walked in the other direction and told his boss about what happened.  
Boss: 'Well, good job, I guess. You must be tired, you go on home.'  
Geritt: 'Ok, thanks.'  
Geritt left the shop and walked towards Valerie Street, after a couple of minutes walking he saw a large building and on the banner it said 'Gym – Hotel.  
He walked up to an employee behind a counter and asked where his room was. The employee responded that he was staying in room 215. He thanked the employee and went upstairs to the second floor; he opened the door and saw Amber.  
Geritt: 'Hi.'  
Amber: 'Hey, Burkly and Koa's room s right across the hallway.'  
Geritt: 'Ok.'  
Geritt looked around and noticed a couch, a 3d TV, a bar and many more appliances.  
Geritt: 'Where are the beds?'  
Amber: 'My room is in there and yours is there. The bathroom is behind that door.'  
Geritt: 'Ok'  
Geritt walked towards the door as to which Amber had pointed out as his room. He opened the door and saw a medium sized bed, a mini bar, a small 3d TV and a small cupboard. He was very impressed and left the room.  
Geritt: 'How did they get this room?'  
Amber: 'I don't know, ask them.'  
Geritt: 'I'll do that tomorrow.'  
Amber: 'Ok.'  
Meanwhile Koa had changed clothes again and washing himself up. Burkly came out of the bathroom after having a shower and lied down on his bed, putting on the TV. Koa was looking through the cupboard to see if he could some good clothes.  
Koa: 'Hey, this looks good. It says on the card with it that this was the same type of clothes a Goku person wore.'  
Burkly: 'That name rings a bell.'  
Koa: 'Yeah. Who ever he is, these are quite nice.'  
Burkly: 'They're ok, I guess.'  
After changing, Koa and Burkly met up with Amber and Geritt and went out to eat. They came across a good restaurant that serves free food for people who enter the tournament, because they're the official sponsor. They ate, discussed about work and Burkly managed to break 2 glasses. They left again and were stopped on the streets by 4 dark figures. One of the taller dark figures came closer.  
Dark figure: 'I think you know my friend here'  
Burkly looked closer at the person who the large figure was pointing and recognised him as the mugger he and Koa had beat up earlier in the evening.  
Dark figure: 'I think we have a score to settle, get them'  
The 3 other figures charged at Koa and Burkly. The 3 figures stopped as Koa and Burkly disappeared and reappeared behind them, knocking 2 on the ground. The last one fired a gun at Burkly but he caught the bullets and dropped them. He then kicked the last one to the ground.  
Dark figure: 'You'll pay for that'  
Koa and Burkly saw a blue glow as the leader had started charging up an energy blast. He fired and the large explosion hit Burkly and Koa, damaging the nearby building. As the smoke cleared, they were both gone. The leader stood laughing at his victory when a voice came from above.  
Koa: 'You call that a blast? This is a blast'  
Koa charged up and fired his Gannet Gun attack at the leader, blowing up part of the pavement, leaving the leader badly hurt behind. Koa and Burkly flew back down and joined Amber and Geritt who had found safety around the corner. Koa and Burkly looked back and noticed that the leader had gotten back up again.  
Leader: 'I'll see you two at the tournament'  
The leader managed to jump up and fly away. Koa, Burkly, Amber and Geritt walked back to the hotel and went to sleep. The next day Koa and Burkly trained more and Amber and Geritt went back to work. Koa and Burkly stopped early that day to rest before the tournament, only to find Amber home early.  
Burkly: 'Amber, why are you home so early'  
Amber: 'I got the rest of the week off because of my excellent work and the manager was impressed'  
Koa: 'You got fired, didn't you?'  
Amber: 'Yeah, you break one guy's arm…'  
Koa: 'I guess it's up to us to win the tournament then'  
Burkly: 'Actually we have a good chance, the Core tournament is one week away, so the strongest fighters will be training for that, so there will be very few competing in his one'  
Amber: 'Great then you two will definitely win'  
Burkly: 'Don't be over confidant, there are still some strong fighters in the tournament'  
Koa and Burkly ate and went to bed early. The next morning, Koa and Burkly got up and ate a very large breakfast and head off to the tournament arena.   



	15. The Tournament Begins

After taking the metro, they reached a large area with buildings scattered through out it. Walls or corridors connected some of the buildings, the building didn't match the architecture of the rest of the city, they we're never larger than 2 floors and seemed to have a Japanese origin. Between the buildings there were gardens. In the middle of the area, there were tribunes surrounding a large cement slab. Mounted on the tribunes and hovering around were cameras, which didn't match the rest of the structures and called a lot of attention to them. Around the area were a low hedge and a lot of people. Koa had never seen so many people. Most of the people we're queuing at the 7 entrances, hoping to get a ticket to see the match live. Some were camping on hills, hoping to see the match from there. More people were arriving every second. A few people arrived in large hover cars and some security officers pushed the people in the queue to the side. They were probably celebrities. Some people were standing at a queue smaller than the other ones, labelled competitors. Though it was a small queue, there were about 200 people and they could only guess how many people had already entered. Koa and Burkly headed toward the queue and waited for half an hour before they reached the entrance. There was a man looking through a window in the wall.  
Man: 'Names?'  
Burkly: 'Burkly and Koa'  
Man: 'Ok, go on in'  
Koa and Burkly walked into the complex and found out that it was a lot larger than it looked on the outside. The area didn't end as far as they could see and it was filled with buildings. It wasn't too crowded yet but it soon would be.  
Burkly: 'Come, follow me'  
Burkly lead Koa to a building, where they saw some other fighters. To Koa's disliking, they had to queue again. Once they got to the front, there was another man sitting at the table.  
Man: 'Names?'  
Burkly: 'Burkly and Koa'  
Man: 'Ok, Burkly for the elimination round you'll be in group 1. Koa, you'll be in 3.'  
Burkly: 'I guess this is where we split up, just go in that direction and you'll find a building marked group 3'  
Koa: 'Ok, bye'  
Burkly: 'Yeah, I'll see you on the arena'  
Koa walked in the direction that Burkly had indicated and Burkly in another. Koa was looking for the building marked group 3; he couldn't read in whatever language these buildings were labelled. Although he did see a building labelled 'III' and headed for that, noticing that other fighters were there that Koa knew were in group 3, because they had been in front of him in the queue. Koa walked in and saw a copy of the centre arena in the middle of the building. Empty space surrounded the arena but it was already filled with people. He saw that there were openings in the wall leading to other chambers, one with food, somewhere to rest, somewhere to train, and a medical outpost. Koa pushed his way through the crowd to get a good look at the arena. He got within a few metres and saw that the arena was made out of some sort of cement and that there were steps on the side to get up on it. Koa looked around a bit for an hour and ate something, when a man walked up the steps to the arena.  
Man: 'Welcome to the tournament, I'm Cryen and I'll be the referee for group 3'  
As Cryen started talking as 3 hover cameras moved into position around the arena. 2 others hovered near the ceiling.   
Cryen: 'Most of you know the rules, but for the newcomers. Both fighters step into the arena and the fighting starts when the bell sounds. The fight is over if someone is knocked unconscious or knocked out of the arena. If you kill your opponent you lose. In the elimination round there is a time limit of 1 minute, if the time is up and both players are still fighting it will be judged on basis of points. You can't call for a break, if you leave the arena for any reason, your opponent wins. Is that clear? Ok, our first 2 fighters are Dyeed and Serfry'   
Burkly had now also found his arena and looked around, after an hour a man with a microphone started talking.  
Man: 'Hello...testing? Aah, ok. Hello everyone, my name is Puilli. I'll be the referee for this group, which is the first group of eight. In each group two play-off rounds are made, allowing 2 people from one group to compete in the semi-quarter final. The rules are simple, if you knock someone unconscious or hit someone out of the arena you win and vice versa. There is a time limit of a minute, if both players are still fighting and the limit is up, the winner is found on basis of points. The first match is Reboc against Singa.'  
A medium sized green alien and a tall and bulky blue one stepped on to the ring. A bell sounded and the blue alien dodged an attack of the green one, the green alien complimented him by saying: 'Nice move, Reboc.' The battle went into motion once again and Singa was thrown out of the ring.  
Puilli: 'Reboc advances! Next up are K'For and Ites.'  
A large brown monster stepped into the arena with his feet shaking the ground. He wore a shirt that proudly said 'K'For'. Ites appeared to be a tiny red figure. The bell went and K'For fell to the ground, Ites victoriously jumped up and down on his stomach.  
Puilli: 'Ites wins.' 


	16. The Elimination Rounds

These fights went on and finally Burkly was called up. He was facing Nyerg. The bell went off and Burkly took a defensive position, Nyerg charged straight at Burkly with his fist bulged. Burkly dodged the attack and appeared at the other side of the arena. Nyerg charged once more, but Burkly blocked his fist and also managed block his other fist. Burkly drove his knee into the face Nyerg and Nyerg released. Burkly walked towards the very edge of the arena and was charged at by Nyerg. Just before the punch hit Burkly he disappeared and appeared behind Nyerg. Nyerg was now trying not to fall of the ring, but the index finger of Burkly made him lose his balance completely and fell off the arena floor.  
Puilli: 'Burkly advances. Next fight is Dalzan versus Orge.'  
Koa was watching the matches and was paying the most attention to the fighting moves. He released that most fighters won't be a challenge although some would be difficult. He had just noticed a strange person among the fighters when his name was suddenly called.  
Cryen: 'Xror advances, the next fighters are Koa and Ul'boud.'  
Koa climbed the steps to the arena and was face to face with a large 2-headed alien. Both its heads were standing on long necks and even with the necks not standing perfectly upright, Ul'boud was at least twice as large as Koa. The bell sounded and one of Ul'boud heads charged at Koa. Koa remained perfectly still as the head cried a battle cry. The head was centimetres away from Koa when it got knocked to the ground without warning. The large body of Ul'boud moved forward dragging one of the heads over the ground. The large body was suddenly hit from the side and was hurled out of the arena as Koa appeared next to it.  
Cryen: 'Koa advances, the next fighters are Creta'or and Resol'   
Resol, a large white alien creature that could be confused with an onion stepped into the ring. A path cleared as Creta'or stepped through the crowd; it was possibly more hideous than anyone in that room had ever seen. It was brown, for the most part but with different shades of it. It seemed like it was composed of little fungus patches and giant microbes (microbes where definitely present). As it stepped into the ring a patch of fungus fell, he turned back, picked it up and jammed it back into its place. The bell rang and Resol was the first to attack, he hit Creta'or in the gut and his hand sank right in. He tried to pull out his hand again but it seemed to be jammed. Suddenly parts of Creta'or started jumping at Resol and attached themselves to him. Resol pulled out his hand but was in extreme pain from the fungus that was excreting digestive fluid. Resol stumbled around and fell out of the ring, After Resol had touched the ground, the parts detached themselves and crawled back to Creta'or.   
Cryen came into the ring again, trying to avoid Creta'or or any of his parts that were still travelling through the arena.  
Cryen: 'Creta'or advances. Next up Kni'o and Krab'  
Ites had now won his second match against Reboc by knocking him unconsciousness the same way as K'For.  
Puilli: 'Ites advances to the third round. Next match is Burkly versus Dalzan.'  
Burkly heard the announcer and stepped onto the arena, he stood there facing a bright yellow alien the same size as him. The bell sounded and Burkly picked up speed charging at Dalzan. Dalzan was too slow and the fist from Burkly was about to be buried in his face, just before the punch hit Burkly disappeared and appeared behind him. After this Burkly drove his elbow in Dalzan's back and he fell to the ground, unconsciousness.  
Puilli: 'Burkly goes to the third round, next match is Mongal against Tre.'  
Koa waited for a while, looked at the other fighters, until his name was called once again.  
Cryen: 'Next up are Koa and Creta'or'  
Koa climbed on the arena and Creta'or smiled its way up. The fight started as the bell sounded. Koa went on the attack, burying his hand in Creta'or. Creta'or didn't even flinch or if he did Koa had no way of telling. Koa pulled his hand out, found a strange thing attached to his hand and knocked it of. Koa kicked Creta'or from the side, turned around and hit it with his elbow. He then kicked it on the head, but Creta'or remained unharmed. Koa wanted to punch Creta'or again, when suddenly some of its fungus and things started flying at him. He started knocking them to the ground or in the air, and was surprised to find out that the parts remained suspended in the air. He was still under barrage from the parts and started kicking the parts away. Suddenly the barrage stopped and he saw that Creta'or was completely gone. The parts in the arena moved again at him and he tried to punch each one but suddenly, every part flew right at him, he was probably covered in 10 centimetres of fungus and other things. Koa felt the parts starting to excrete their acid. He was under immense pain and knew he didn't have any choice. He charged up all of his energy and powered it all into an energy burst. The energy burst spread quickly out of Koa and exploded. The parts started flying everywhere yet they stopped and were suspended in air again. They started moving towards Koa again when Cryen called that they only had 10 seconds left. Koa had to make a quick decision and flipped sideways. He grabbed one of the parts in mid air. He continued his flip towards the side of the arena with the part in his hand. He jumped over the side and punched the part down. The part touched the ground as Koa remained in the air.  
Cryen: 'Well I guess that Creta'or touched the ground with something, so Koa advances!'  
Puilli: 'Quntum advances, now the first match of the third round: Ites, the standing champion against Burkly, a newcomer.'  
Burkly was frightened by the announcement Puilli made and stepped slowly onto the ring. The bell sounded and Burkly suddenly felt an immense pain in his stomach. He knew the trick of Ites and retook his balance, carefully watching Ites. Suddenly the small creature sped towards Burkly, but he dodged the attack and tried to knock Ites to the ground, Ites was too fast and escaped. Ites turned back and charged at Burkly again, Burkly dodged him and managed to knock him to the ground. Ites got up and flew up. He charged at Burkly once more, but this time Burkly managed to punch him and then kick Ites away. Ites quickly recuperated and punched Burkly hard in the face, flooring him. Burkly stood back up and saw the clock ticking away, 15 seconds to go. Ites charged at Burkly and just as Burkly was to punch him, he disappeared. Burkly disappeared shortly after, Ites appeared again, flying forward into the fist of the just appeared Burkly, with 10 seconds to go, Ites was knocked out.  
Puilli: 'Stunning battle, Burkly wins! Next up are Tre and Ippaul.'  



	17. More Elimination Rounds

Koa was looking at the matches, thinking that he might have to fight these next, when he noticed the strange person in the crowd again, he looked closer and saw what was wrong. He ran towards the person.  
Koa: 'What do you think your doing?'  
Person: 'Mind your own business'  
Koa: 'I know what that is, what are you planning to do with a scouter?'  
Person: 'Isn't it obvious, if I know every ones power level, I know who'll win and that's means this scouter is worth its weight in gold at the betting pool'  
Koa: 'Why are you competing then, if you just want to determine the winner?'  
Person: 'Easy, with this I know which opponents can beat me and than I can take them out of the picture before I have to fight them'  
Koa: 'Isn't that cheating'  
Person: 'Define cheating, I still fight the weaker levels, for example I'm going to fight my next match, against you'  
Koa: 'I might be tougher than you think'  
Person: 'I doubt it, my power level is much higher than yours'  
Koa: 'We'll see'  
Cryen: 'Yh'w advances, next up are Koa and Restouc'  
Person: 'That's us, I suggest you surrender now'  
Restouc smiled and stepped into the ring. When he was in the ring he gave a signal to a friend who was holding the scouter for him. Koa stepped into the ring and looked right at Restouc.  
Koa: 'I really think you underestimate me'  
Restouc: 'I know you can suppress your power but I doubt you were fighting Creta'or without your full power'  
The bell sounded and they both moved into fighting positions.  
Koa: 'Actually I was withholding power'  
Koa stepped back a bit and charged up to his full power. The building started shaking and some of the flooring around Koa started breaking off. A surge of energy went over Koa, making his hair stand up. Wind blew into the building and circled around Koa. Restouc's friend only had a few moments to take off the scouter before it exploded. The energy around Koa died down a bit and he went back to fighting position.  
Restouc: 'That can't be, your power level wasn't near this when you were fighting Creta'or'  
Koa: 'Actually I noticed you before and kept my power level low, at the moment I'm at half my strength'  
Restouc: 'Yeah right, everyone can make a scouter explode, and I doubt this is half your strength, you're bluffing'  
Koa: 'We'll see'  
Restouc smiled again and charged at Koa. He punched Koa but Koa disappeared and he hit air. Restouc turned and faced Koa again. He tried to hit him again but Koa disappeared once more. Suddenly Restouc got Koa's elbow in his back. He stumbled forward only to be punched to the ground by Koa. He bounced a bit against the hard ground and crawled back. He stood up again; looking slightly less pleased than before. He wiped blood from his mouth and clamped his hands together.  
Restouc: 'Rules or no rules, you'll pay for this'  
Restouc charged up his most powerful blast and fired it at Koa. Koa responded quickly by releasing an energy burst. The burst shredded through the arena like it was nothing, leaving a trail of debris. The energy burst absorbed the blast and speeded toward Restouc. Restouc got hit by the burst and flew back, yet remained in the air. Koa appeared near him and kicked him up. Restouc stopped and looked at Koa. He charged at him again. Koa disappeared and hit him again with the elbow sending him flying down. Restouc stopped and looked back up, only to be kicked in the gut by Koa. Restouc moved a bit down and got hit again. Koa started kicking him massively sending him flying down each time. Right before the ground Restouc disappeared and appeared next to Koa. He used his most powerful kick on Koa but Koa didn't even flinch. Koa kicked Restouc on the chest sending him flying back, Restouc stopped just before the wall. Koa speeded at Restouc and punched him on the head. Restouc blazed through the wall and hit another building before dropping to the ground. Koa charged back down and let himself to the ground. The other fighters were looking with large eyes at the battle, most being afraid to blink. Some were smiling and some clapping. Cryen stumbled back onto the broken arena.  
Cryen: 'That fight took a little over the minute but I suppose the fighters didn't hear the bell, I'm sure I didn't, although the judges have voted Koa the winner! The next matches will resume in a few minutes after the arena is patched up a bit'  



	18. The Tournament Continues

Puilli: 'Gozya advances, the next match is Burkly versus Tre.'  
Burkly stepped on the arena and faced a fairly large brown and sleek monster. The monster laughed slightly and charged at Burkly, Tre managed to punch him in the face and Burkly went down, he stood back up and was kicked in the gut. Burkly flew backwards and came to a halt, he charged at Tre but his fist was blocked and he got knocked to the ground. Burkly wiped his mouth from blood and said that he would have to use more of his power. Burkly started charging up and his hair stood up, he let off a loud cry and an aura came around him. While Koa was waiting for the arena to be fixed he felt Burkly's power rising.  
Koa: 'He's even stronger than me, not much, but he's stronger.'  
Koa ran to the arena where Burkly was fighting and watched the match.  
Tre was now readying his fist for his charge at Burkly, Burkly appeared next to him and grabbed his arm. Tre was surprised by this and let down his guard for a short while. Burkly was swift and punched Tre in the side of his face, sending him flying out of the arena.  
Koa returned to his building and had to wait a bit before his next match, it took a half an hour before the arena was more or less fixed and then some fighters had to fight. Koa waited impatiently in the area that had cleared up around him since his last fight.  
Cryen: 'Radan advances, next fighters are Koa and S'suw'  
Koa stepped onto the arena to face S'suw. S'suw looked a bit nervous as the wooden plates he was standing on were shaking. The bell rang and Koa powered up to a fourth of his power. His hair stood up a bit and a wooden plate was flung to the side. Cryen was already thinking to himself that the arena would be wrecked again. S'suw shivered in fear and flinched back when Koa took one step forward. Koa took another step and S'suw stepped back and fell out of the arena. As S'suw landed he called out that he gave up.  
Cryen: 'I guess Koa wins again, give us a second to place back any misplaced plates and than we'll see the next fight'  
Puilli: 'Nem advances, the following match is Burkly against Hoe.'  
Burkly walked onto the arena floor first and shortly after a dark white creature, a bit larger than Burkly. The bell rang and Hoe flew up. He launched himself at Burkly but his punch slammed into the arena when Burkly disappeared. Hoe got his fist out of the ground and faced Burkly, who had his arms folded. Hoe charged again but Burkly blocked his fist. Burkly kicked Hoe in the gut and Hoe stepped back a bit, Burkly was quick and kicked Hoe with a flying kick. Hoe flinched and was sent up by an uppercut. Burkly appeared above Hoe and smashed him into the ground. Hoe barely got up and a punch from Burkly sent him flying out of the ring, falling down unconscious.  
Puilli: 'Burkly goes through to the final round, the next match is Mo'Ral versus Epsod.'  
Cryen: 'Rovaf advances; next match is Koa and Pul'sa'  
Koa stepped onto the arena and a blue creature followed. Pul'sa and Koa faced each other in fighting positions.  
Pul'sa: 'I think I'll be tougher than you're last opponent'  
Koa: 'Let's hope so'  
Pul'sa smiled and when the bell rang he charged at Koa. Koa could barely avoid the punch that Pul'sa aimed at him. Koa turned around only to find Pul'sa ready again. Pul'sa punched Koa and this time he couldn't avoid. Koa felt the fist hit him in his stomach. Koa bended over and Pul'sa took this chance to hit him on the back with his elbow. Koa smashed onto the arena floor but quickly flipped back into fighting position.  
Pul'sa: 'Strange, I thought this would be more difficult'  
Koa charged at Pul'sa and disappeared in front of him. Koa reappeared behind him but Pul'sa disappeared and reappeared behind Koa and punched him again. Koa flew back a bit but remained standing. He charged at Pul'sa again, Koa disappeared and so did Pul'sa, this time Koa reappeared in the same place where he disappeared and Pul'sa was facing him with his back. Pul'sa felt Koa kicking him in the back, sending him flying forward. Pul'sa charged at Koa and the 2 fighters exchanged some punches. Pul'sa stepped back and fired a blast at Koa. Koa avoided this but the blast came back. Koa fired a gannet gun at the blast and the gannet gun absorbed it. The gannet gun started heading for Koa but he avoided it and fired another blast at it while it passed, causing to head for Pul'sa. Pul'sa avoided this with ease and smiled at Koa. Koa made his gannet gun explode as Pul'sa had his back to it. The blast struck Pul'sa and some of his clothing on his back started burning. Koa took this chance and smashed Pul'sa into the arena. Pul'sa got up quickly and charged at Koa. Koa disappeared yet so did Pul'sa. Pul'sa reappeared with Koa next to him. The 2 fighters turned to face each other and Koa punched Pul'sa in the gut with his knee. Pul'sa stepped back and was ready to fire a blast when the bell sounded.  
Cryen: 'Well that's the end of this match, since no fighters were knocked out of the ring or are unconscious, this goes to the judges'  
Koa and Pul'sa smiled at each other, not knowing who will win.  
Pul'sa: 'I don't care who wins, it was a good fight'  
Koa: 'Yeah, you had some good moves back there'  
Pul'sa: 'You too'  
Cryen: 'The judges have decided, the winner is Koa'  
Pul'sa: 'Congratulations, you were the stronger of the 2 of us although I got some lucky shots in the beginning. Let's hope the next time we fight without time limit, if you still want to fight me after I train a bit'  
Koa: 'You can count on it'  
Koa and Pul'sa stepped down from the ring.   
Burkly walked around looking at the matches and seeing whom his next opponent was. Burkly looked around for him and quickly spotted another tiny red creature, like Ites. He sensed its power level and knew that he was about the same as Ites. He stared at the alien for a short while when they were called up. Burkly stepped onto the arena and faced Einla, his opponent.  
Einla: 'You took out my brother so I'm taking you out!'  
Burkly didn't respond and waited for the bell. When the bell rang Einla charged up, surprising Burkly. Burkly decided to do the same. Burkly's hair flew up and an aura came around, the surface around cracked slightly, but completely buckled after that. Einla was now charging at Burkly, but Burkly dodged and slammed Einla to the ground. Einla got up but was immediately kicked by Burkly, sending her flying out of the ring, just before she touched the ground she stopped and charged once more. Burkly took a defensive posture and punched the charging Einla. He charged at Einla this time and hit her with his fist. She stayed in the air for a second but then fell down. Burkly had won because Einla was unconscious.  
Puilli: 'Burkly advances to the semi-quarter finals! The next final round is B'cause versus Tormoro.'  
Cryen: 'Radan goes to the semi-quarter finals; next fight is Koa against Si'  
Koa stepped onto the ring, facing a snake like creature. The bell sounded and Si slid toward Koa. Koa charged at Si and kicked him. Si seemed unharmed, as his scales were too thick. Koa tried hitting the scales with every thing he got but it didn't make a scratch. Si turned and entangled Koa with his long tail. Koa was trapped and couldn't move nor breathe. Si started choking Koa but Koa started charging up. The arena started shaking, as Koa's hair was now standing upright. The windows in the building shattered and debris from the arena flew every where. Koa broke free from Si and kicked him up. Si flew up and Koa punched him but Si still remained unharmed. Koa and Si landed again but Si quickly got the upper hand when he started firing acid at Koa. Koa dodged every blast and the acid just ate away the arena. Koa jumped up and fired a gannet gun at Si. Si didn't see it coming. The energy blast hit him and released a huge explosion. The smoke quickly cleared and again Si was unharmed, unlike the arena. The arena was completely destroyed and Si was on the ground.  
Cryen: 'Si touched the ground, Koa advances to the semi-quarter finals'  



	19. The Semi Quarter Finals: Burkly vs Acot

Nersop: 'Welcome ladies, gentlemen and things to the Martial Arts Tournament!'  
As the commentator said this, 15 hover cameras moved into position and loud cheering was heard, Amber and Geritt had front row seats and only stared.  
Nersop: 'The elimination rounds have been played and the best 16 fighters made it through! These fighters are Burkly and B'cause from group 1. Redale and In'Gbor from group 2! Koa and Radan from group 3. From group 4 are Puorg and Acot. Erl'Ilk and Puy from group 5. Polih and Sihne have advanced from group 6. Vencotion and S'Sech from group 7 and last but not least, the vice champion Rapa and Hao from group 8! Please excuse us for a moment while the fighters draw their numbers!'  
The crowd cheered loudly and banged their hands on the closest thing they could find.  
Nersop: 'The fighters have drawn their numbers and the first fight is Burkly versus Acot! Will the fighters please step onto the ring!'  
Koa still had some time before he had to fight so he walked around a bit. He met up with Amber and Geritt, who told them about al the weird aliens he had encountered and defeated. He also told them about Burkly, or at least what he knew.  
Burkly and Acot stepped into the ring. Acot was a light green alien, who at first sight wasn't that strong. A loud gong sounded and both fighters jumped into fighting position. Burkly charged up a bit and stood ready to charge Acot. He ran towards Acot but Acot suddenly disappeared. Acot reappeared behind Burkly and smashed Burkly in the back. Burkly flew forward and sensed that Acot's power had greatly grown. Burkly turned and flew at Acot, who disappeared again. Burkly turned and faced Acot, who gave him a punch in the gut. Burkly did a somersault away from Acot. Acot tried attacking him in the back but Burkly turned and fired an energy blast. Acot evaded it easily and vanished. Burkly looked around but couldn't find Acot any more. Suddenly he sensed a large energy from above; he looked up and saw a large energy blast heading towards him. He dodged it with ease but got ambushed by Acot; he flew sideways and quickly landed again in defensive position. Acot was gone again and Burkly stood still. Suddenly Burkly disappeared, a large bang was heard and both fighters reappeared: Acot lying on the ground and Burkly above him after hitting Acot in the back. Acot flipped up again and Burkly started charging up. Burkly's hair flew up and he was surrounded by an aura. Acot, now mad, charged at Burkly. But Burkly disappeared and quickly reappeared on the arena. Acot rushed at Burkly but was surprised by an energy blast, which Burkly had just powered up. Acot was sent flying upwards, and Burkly appeared above him, smashing Acot back to the arena. Acot crashed into the hard arena floor, creating some cracks and Burkly appeared next to him, kicking him in the side. Acot flew sideways out of the arena but got a grip of himself and remained floating.   
Acot: 'I'm not going to let you win this!'  
Acot looked angry with Burkly and charged up again. His muscles increased in size and his skin darkened. A green aura surrounded Acot and Burkly sensed that he was now more powerful than before. The now much larger Acot flew towards Burkly, and hit him on the head, sending Burkly flying back. Burkly stopped in mid air and assaulted Acot head on, although right before hitting Acot he disappeared and reappeared behind him. Burkly jammed his fist in Acot's back, sending him flying forward. Burkly appeared above Acot as he continued being hurtled through the air and punched him into the ground.  
Acot: 'That's it, now I going to use my full power! You'll have no chance against me'  
Acot laughed and started powering up and, when Burkly, still in the air, coughed and pointed down.  
Acot looked down and saw that he was standing on the ground next to the arena…  
Nersop: 'Acot touched the ground, that means Burkly wins and he goes through to the quarter finals!'  
Koa had started training high in the air, because he knew that otherwise he wouldn't have a chance against Burkly if he had to face him. He punched and kicked the air a bit and then practiced his power burst move.  
Nersop: 'The next match is Radan versus Polih!'  
The crowd cheered as the two fighters stepped onto the arena. The gong sounded again and Polih charged at Radan, hitting nothing but air. Radan appeared behind Polih and kicked him in the back. Polih came to a halt and turned around, quickly followed by an energy blast. Radan stopped the blast and sent it back, Polih avoided it and charged again. Radan blocked his fist and punched him in the gut. Polih stumbled backwards and Radan hit him with a kick from the side. Polih flew out of the arena, but barely managed to stop. Radan now charged at Polih but Polih evaded it. Radan fired a Ki blast and quickly fired another one. Polih stopped the first one and threw it in the air but was surprised by the second one. Once the smoke cleared Polih was lying out of the arena and was passed out.  
Nersop: 'Radan advances! The next fight will be between Sihne and Puorg!'  
The two stepped onto the arena and walked to opposite ends of the room. Immediately when the bell sounded Puorg appeared in front of Sihne and punched him in the gut. Sihne almost fell off but flew up and yelled at the referee, saying that it was an early charge. The referee refused and let the game continue. In mid air Sihne started charging up. Once at full power, Burkly and Koa weren't very impressed. Sihne sped at Puorg punched him in the face. Puorg recuperated and his face met Sihnes foot. Puorg flew to the side and fired a Ki blast at Sihne. Sihne dodged it and fired one at Puorg. By now Puorg had stopped and was ready to block the blast. Puorg barely managed to stop it and his hands were hurting after. Puorg was busy with his hands when Sihne punched him in the stomach. Puorg was disorientated and almost fell to the ground, just stopping before touching in a vertical stance. Sihne saw this flew straight down with his fist forward. Puorg only stared at Sihne while he was punched in the chest, sending him to the ground.  
Nersop: 'Amazing fight, but Sihne advances!'   
As he said this the crowd starting calling his name in synchronism.  
Nersop: 'Next up are Redale and S'Sech'  
The tall Redale stepped into the arena, looking very serious. S'Sech came into the ring smiling, moving his tail from one side to another. S'Sech held up his hands to the crowd and several aliens who looked a lot like him started cheering. Both fighters moved into position. The gong sounded and S'Sech charged at Redale. S'Sech used his tail to jump up and ended up behind Redale who he then punched in the back. S'Sech held his hands up again after flooring Redale, but Redale quickly pulled out S'Sech's feet and the overconfident S'Sech fell to the ground. Redale used his foot to throw S'Sech up again and punched him with an elbow. S'Sech soared through the air, yet quickly got a hold of himself. S'Sech charged with everything he had at Redale, but Redale managed to avoid everything and step on S'Sech's tail. S'Sech recuperated and head butted Redale. S'Sech stumbled back with a headache after a misjudgement in the hardness of Redale's skull. Redale speeded after him and punched S'Sech out of the arena.  
Nersop: 'S'Sech has touched the ground, Redale advances to the quarter finals!'  
The S'Sech look-a-likes booed at Nersop and Redale.  
Nersop: 'The next fight is between B'cause and Erl'Ilk'  
Both fighters stepped into the arena. Erl'Ilk was much larger than B'cause yet that didn't stop B'cause from charging Erl'Ilk when the gong sounded. Erl'Ilk quickly responded by kicking B'cause in the side, sending him flying out of the arena.  
Nersop: 'That was a quick match, Erl'Ilk advances. The next battle is between Puy and In'Gbor'  
Puy was a moderate sized dark red alien and In'Gbor was a big dark blue alien with spikes coming out his body from everywhere. In'Gbor banged his fists against each other and ground shook a bit. This distracted Puy when the gong sounded and got punched in the gut. Puy quickly recovered and blocked a punch from In'Gbor. Puy jumped up and kicked In'Gbor in the face. In'Gbor got mad and grabbed Puy's leg. Puy tried to get loose but failed. In'Gbor flung Puy far away but Puy stopped in mid air and charged a Ki attack. In'Gbor did not wait and charged, Puy released and In'Gbor was engulfed by the blast. When the smoke cleared In'Gbor was behind Puy and punched him to the ground. Puy stood up and started charging up. In'Gbor flew down and waited. Puy was done and stood in a defensive position and In'Gbor charged. When In'Gbor punched, Puy was gone and kicked In'Gbor in the back. In'Gbor turned around and hit Puy in the face with his elbow. Puy seemed unharmed and was grabbed In'Gbor. Puy stayed calm and let loose his energy to get In'Gbor to let him go. In'Gbor stumbled backwards and was punched in the face by Puy. In'Gbor lost his balance and fell down. He was still on the arena, but one of the spikes on his head had touched the ground.  
Nersop: 'Puy advances, the following match is Koa versus Hao!'  
  



	20. The Semi Quarter Finals: Koa vs Hao

After hearing this Burkly ran to the fighters' waiting room and looked out the window to see Koa's fight.  
Koa stepped onto the arena, standing face to face with the blue four-armed Hao. The gong sounded quickly there after and Koa rushed at Hao. Koa threw a punch at Hao but Hao quickly blocked it. Koa started punching with everything he had but the four-armed Hao blocked everything easily. Hao grabbed one of Koa arms and used his other arms to punch Koa. Kao grabbed one of the arms and stopped the other punches with his legs. Koa pulled himself free and kicked Hao in the side. Hao moved to the side as Koa's leg buried itself into his side. Hao lost his balance and fell. Kao moved back into a fighting position. Hao jumped up again and Koa charged at him. Koa tried punching again but his arms were grabbed on by Hao. Koa couldn't get free this time, and Hao started kicking him. Koa quickly blocked the kicks but was surprised when he released that Hao had also grabbed onto his legs. Koa couldn't break free and Hao hurtled him to the side. Hao rushed in after Koa but Koa recuperated and flew up. Koa went up to a distance above the arena, but was surprised to find that Hao was next to him. Hao went on the attack this time but Koa managed to dodge the armada of fists. Koa flew higher, hoping to escape Hao to think up a plan. But when he stopped Hao came from behind and grabbed Koa, trapping him. Hao smiled and knew that he was close to winning.  
Hao: 'Let's see you try and get out of this'  
Koa couldn't move an inch and knew he had to escape.  
Hao: 'Well, it was a good fight, but I'm going to end it now, I was thinking about using my most powerful attack'  
Koa tried to free himself, while Hao prepared to fly at the ground and smash Koa in at an incredible speed.  
Koa: 'I wouldn't count on it  
Hao: 'Tough talk coming form somebody who's going to be smashed into the ground in a few seconds'  
Hao started heading towards the ground and Koa started powering up. Still with a tight grip on Koa, Hao could see the ground approaching. Hao was just about to hurtle Koa into the ground when Koa released a power burst. The power burst quickly engulfed both warriors and a thick smoke covered the area. The crowd cheered as Hao flew out of the smoke, lifting his arms in victory. Hao laughed as the smoke cleared and Koa was clearly on ground level. But as the smoke disappeared it became clear that a huge piece of the ground was missing under Koa and that Koa was actually still a few metres above the newly formed crater. Hao looked down on Koa in surprise.  
Hao: 'What was that?'  
Koa: 'That was a power burst'  
The crowd looked in amazement at Koa, his hair was flying up and a white aura surrounded him. The fighters in the crowd felt his power level and felt sorry for Hao.  
Koa: 'Now let's continue this fight'  
Hao: 'Ok'  
Koa flew right at Hao, but disappeared in front of him. Hao looked around in surprise and was startled when he saw Koa's foot rushing towards his head from behind. Koa kicked Hao, sending him flying sideways. Hao recuperated quickly but was thrown of guard when Koa placed his elbow in his back. Koa attacked Hao with everything he had. Hao couldn't do one move as Koa would overrun him but he did manage to release one punch and hit Koa in the side. Koa remained unharmed and grabbed his hand and threw him to the ground. Hao recuperated and remained above the ground. Koa appeared behind Hao and grabbed him.   
Hao: 'I want be defeated this easily'  
Koa: 'We'll see'  
Koa rushed towards the ground, still with Hao in his grip. A few metres above the ground, Koa threw Hao down. Hao smashed into the ground and left a small crater.  
Koa landed back onto the arena and powered back down. After a while Nersop stumbled back onto the ring after getting word from the medical team.  
Nersop: 'Good news, Hao will be all right, but Koa is the winner of this round and goes to the quarterfinals. The next fighters are Rapa, one of the finalists of the last tournament and Vencotion'  
Vencotion and Rapa stepped into the ring and faced each other. Rapa smiled at Vencotion, almost laughing. The gong sounded and Vencotion went on the assault. Rapa disappeared before Vencotion and Vencotion hit air. Rapa reappeared behind Vencotion and buried his elbow and his back. Vencotion, in pain, turned quickly but Rapa was gone again. Rapa reappeared, hit Vencotion and disappeared again. Vencotion didn't have a chance while the untouchable Rapa barraged him with punches and kicks. Vencotion fell to the arena floor and Rapa appeared in front of him. Vencotion tried to punch him but was too weak. With one kick Vencotion flew out of the ring.  
Nersop: 'Rapa advances, this is the end of the semi-quarter finals. We're going to take a small break now before we go to the next round. This might be a good time to get some refreshments or a souvenir'  
The winning fighters were guided to a room with refreshments, some chairs and change of cloths.   
Burkly and Koa went to sit at a table and started eating. Burkly was stuffing his mouth when Koa noticed that Redale was not eating, training or resting and wondered what was going on.  
Burkly: 'Man, this stuff is good.'  
Koa returned to eating but sometimes glanced at Redale. After an hour or two the fighters were recalled and the first match of the quarterfinals was to be played. 

  
  



	21. The Quarter Finals: Burkly vs Radan

Nersop: 'Ladies and gentlemen welcome back! The ring has been restored, the fighters have recuperated and the quarterfinals are about to begin! The first match will be Burkly, a newcomer versus Radan, an unknown fighter from the East quadrant!'  
The crowd cheered and clapped as the two fighters assembled on the arena. Radan was a greenish alien that was the same size as Burkly. He also had a bright green aura around him, but Burkly felt he was not charged up.  
Radan: 'I don't care who wins, I want this to be a nice fight.'  
Burkly smiled and said the same thing.  
Radan: 'No holding back, ok?'  
Burkly: 'Fine.'  
When the gong sounded both fighters started charging up. When they were almost finished both their auras were touching each other and covering the entire ring. Burkly's aura now got smaller and Radan's too. Burkly was the first to charge but disappeared before hitting Radan. Radan remained still and didn't notice Burkly's legs grabbing his neck and slamming him into the ground. Burkly used his shield and enlarged it to push Radan away. Burkly charged again, but this time he had charged up an energy blast and held it in front of Radan's chest. The sphere exploded and smoke covered the arena. When the smoke was gone Radan and Burkly were exchanging punches and kicks. Radan got a punch in and Burkly recovered by flying up. Burkly charged another Ki attack and fired it. Radan dodged it in flight and charged at Burkly. Burkly blocked Radan's fist and grabbed hold of it. Burkly kicked Radan in the gut and slammed him to the ground. Radan got up quickly and fired a Ki attack. Burkly fired his own and the blasts exploded when they touched. When the smoke was gone, Radan had grabbed Burkly. Burkly released his energy and freed himself. Burkly turned with his elbow hitting Radan's face. Radan recovered and fired a blast from close range. Burkly fell down onto the arena where he flew up. Radan disappeared and reappeared, slamming Burkly to the ground. Burkly and Radan now faced each other on the arena floor. Burkly and Radan activated their shields and the energy collided with each other. Both fighters let off loud cries and the shield of Burkly advanced slightly. Burkly walked slowly forward and Radan did the same. With their shields still active, both fighters charged up a Ki attack. Once charged up they released their blasts and deactivated their shields. Radan's blast was bright green, it looked almost radioactive and Burkly's was a spiral with blue and white. Burkly flew up with his blast being swallowed up by Radan's. Radan didn't notice it soon enough and Burkly fired another blast, hitting Radan. Radan tried to block it but was eventually engulfed by it. Radan clothes were shredded but that didn't stop him from charging at Burkly. Burkly blocked his fists but received a kick in his stomach. Burkly flew back and activated his shield. Burkly made his shield tiny and threw it at Radan. Radan tried to block it but the energy was burning his hands. Radan decided to dodge it and flew to the side. Burkly charged at him and punched him a few times. Radan dodged most of them but got hit a few times. Radan suddenly released a Ki attack and shredded Burkly's clothes. Burkly stopped trying to punch him now and flew back, secretly charging an energy blast. Radan charged at Burkly but stopped when Burkly's Ki attack hit him. Both fighter's power had dropped and they were both very tired. Burkly's hair fell down and Radan's aura diminished as they both flew down. When Burkly stood on solid ground he charged up a bit and charged at Radan. Radan charged his shield and pushed Burkly back. Burkly fell to the ground and Radan walked towards him. Radan kicked him up and was surprised as Burkly turned towards him and fired a Ki blast. Radan acted quickly and activated his shield. Burkly saw this and pressed more power into the burst. Radan's shield started to bend and Radan had to use his remaining energy to stop the blast. Burkly put even more power into the burst and Radan's shield bent inwards, Radan had no time or power to do anything else and was knocked away by the blast. Radan almost fell on the ground but managed to stay in the air long enough to recuperate. Burkly flew down and waited for Radan to get up. Radan got up and Burkly charged at him, punching him into the wall. Radan was nowhere to be seen and suddenly an energy blast came surging out of the wall. Radan flew forward slowly as Burkly attempted to block the blast. Burkly managed to block and fired his own blast to push it back onto Radan. Burkly seemed to be gaining ground as Radan stopped firing and flew up. The blast continued on and blew up the wall. Burkly looked up as Radan charged down. Burkly barely managed to dodge Radan and Radan almost hit the ground with his fist. Radan looked at Burkly with his eyes wide open. Burkly flew towards Radan and smashed him onto the ground.  
Nersop: 'Truly amazing fight, people! Burkly wins the match and advances to the semi-finals!'  
Burkly helped Radan up and they both congratulated each other. In the mean time Nersop was saying that the next fight would be Sihne against Redale.  
The tall Redale stood over Sihne, compared to Redale, Sihne seemed very short. The gong sounded and the 2 fighters rushed towards each other. Their arms collided and they bounced of each other. Sihne stepped back and charged up. Redale didn't wait for it and kicked Sihne in the side while still charging.  
Sihne: 'That's a fault'  
Referee: 'I'll allow it'  
Redale sped to Sihne again and punched him. Sihne was totally overwhelmed by Redale. With each punch Sihne lost ground and was forced to step back. It wasn't soon before Sihne was at the edge of the ring. As he balanced on the edge, Redale gave him a hard punch. Sihne was hurtled out of the ring but remained floating in the air. Redale jumped at him and before anyone knew what was going on, Redale was standing on an unconscious Sihne, who was lying flat on the ground.  
Nersop: 'Redale wins and goes through to the semi-finals where he will face Burkly!'  
The crowd cheered a bit as Redale stepped of Sihne, but the cheering stopped as Redale looked at the crowd. 

  



	22. The Quarter Finals: Koa vs Rapa

Nersop: 'The next fight is Erl'Ilk against Puy'  
Both fighters stepped into the arena and faced each other. They bowed and after the gong sounded, rushed towards the other one and started exchanging punches. Erl'Ilk broke free and fired a Ki blast at Puy. Puy dodged the blast and disappeared without a trace. Erl'Ilk looked around but Puy could not be found. Erl'Ilk kept looking around until he looked up and found himself a few centimetres away from a Ki blast. The Ki blast engulfed Erl'Ilk. The smoke cleared quickly and the crowd saw an unconscious Erl'Ilk with a victorious Puy next to him.  
Nersop: 'Puy advances, the next fight promises to be good as it's the fight between Rapa, a finalist in the last tournament and Koa, some newcomer that seems to be doing quite well'  
Koa and Rapa climbed onto the arena.  
Rapa: 'I doubt you'll hold out 5 minutes with me'  
Koa: 'We'll see'  
Rapa: 'I'll do anything it takes to win this tournament, not like last time'  
Rapa and Koa stepped into fighting positions and the gong sounded. Rapa stepped back a bit and charged up to his full power. The ring started shaking and Rapa's power level was raising at a fast rate, to be seen from a few exploding scouters in the crowd. Koa was amazed to find that Rapa's power was greater than his, but he still had to try. Koa started charging too and his hair flew up. The charging of both fighters was now battering the arena. Koa's aura grew, only a bit smaller than Rapa's. Nersop was holding on to a chair as one of the camera crew flew away. Both of the fighter's auras shrunk again.  
Rapa: 'Is that all you have? This fight won't even last a minute'  
Koa: 'This is my maximum but it'll be enough to beat you'  
Rapa rushed at Koa and started throwing punches at random. Koa could only block about half and knew he wouldn't hold out very long like this. As Rapa threw another punch Koa released a small energy burst, throwing Rapa of guard. Koa use this chance to kick Rapa. Rapa was thrown to the side by Koa's kick but seemed unharmed.  
Rapa: 'I really hope that wasn't your best'  
Rapa stepped back and fired a Ki blast at Koa. Koa quickly avoided it but was hit by a second Ki blast. The explosion blew up half the ring and scared the hell out of most of the crowd. As the smoke cleared, Koa was seen still suspended in the air, yet with a few scratches. Rapa flew up towards Koa and they started exchanging punches and kicks again. Koa broke away but Rapa punched him down quickly there after. As Koa hurtled down Rapa flew in after him, yet a gannet gun quickly engulfed Rapa. Koa stopped in mid air a metre above the ground and flew back up, where he was confronted by Rapa's Ki blast. Koa quickly released another power burst, which stopped the Ki blast and then stopped expanding. Rapa flew towards Koa and tried punching the power burst, but his hand bounced right back. As Rapa looked into the power burst, he saw Koa.  
Rapa: 'Hey, you, come out of there'  
Koa heard Rapa and released his power burst. Rapa was surprised when Koa's burst started expanding again and was quickly surrounded by it. The power burst exploded and Rapa fell down to what was left of the ring. Koa flew down too, but was quickly surprised when Rapa hit him. Rapa started punching Koa with everything he had and Koa was overpowered by Rapa, not even able to stop a single punch. Koa was forced back and quickly encountered the edge of the ring. As Rapa was preparing his final blow, Koa ducked and kicked him in the side. The kick didn't stop Rapa from throwing his punch and he completely missed Koa. Rapa was at the edge of the ring now and Koa had moved behind him. Koa put all his power in a kick and sent Rapa flying forward. Rapa smashed into the crowd that cleared away in time.  
Nersop: 'That's it, Koa wins, he goes through to the semi-finals where he'll have to face Puy, the semi-finals will be played shortly but they will be at our back-up arena'  
Koa stepped down from the broken arena, and it collapsed completely as Koa was only a few metres away.   
The semi-finalists were gathered in the room again. Redale could be found just sitting down again while Koa and Burkly quickly resumed their 9-course meal. After they finished, at the amazement of the chefs and Puy, they asked for the main course.  
Puy: 'Are you sure it's wise to eat before a match?'  
Burkly: 'Sure, are you sure it's wise not to eat?'  
Puy: 'I suppose you're right'  
Koa: 'Don't I have to fight you in my next match?'  
Puy: 'Yeah, although after what I saw in that last match I doubt I'll be a challenge'  
Koa: 'I don't know, you had some good moves and you're pretty strong'  
Puy: 'But not as strong as you, at least promise me to make it a good match'  
Koa: 'Sure'  
Koa and Burkly resumed their meal and only finished when there was nothing left. After that the rested a bit until a person came to guide them to the back-up arena. The back-up arena was very like the main arena, only a few less seats although the arena was visible from outside the complex. Nersop stepped onto the arena and addressed the crowd. 

  



	23. The First Semi Final: Burkly vs Redale

Nersop: 'This is it! People and other creatures, be prepared for the semi-finals! The winners of these matches will go through to the finals and are already certain of a cash price, but the eventual winner will (of course) get more money and a place in our hall of fame. So this is something you don't want to miss! Also the fighters have promised not to wreck the arena this time.  
Burkly and Koa were standing at the side listening to Nersop when Burkly turned to Koa.  
Burkly: 'When did we promise not to wreck the ring?'  
Koa: 'I don't remember it if we did, does that bind us if we never said it?'  
Burkly: 'I guess not, but maybe it was a hint towards the fighters telling them not to wreck this ring because it's the only one left'  
Koa: 'I see'  
Nersop waited until the cheering calmed down and continued thereafter.  
Nersop: 'The first semi-final fight is Redale versus Burkly. Redale is a resident of this planet although little is know about him. Burkly is a Truffle from some planet…'  
Burkly: 'I'm a Tuffle, why can't anyone get that right!'  
Koa: 'Maybe it's because Truffles taste better'  
Redale and Burkly stepped into the arena and as Burkly passed Nersop, he gave him a mean look because of the Truffle thing.   
Burkly immediately started charging up when the gong sounded and Redale waited. Burkly's hair flew up and a blue and white aura surrounded him. Both fighters flew when this was done and Burkly decided to take the offensive. Burkly charged at Redale and barraged him with fists in his stomach. Burkly only stopped when he saw that Redale wasn't even getting hurt. Burkly looked up and didn't see any emotion in his eyes. Redale finally took action and slammed Burkly to the ground. Burkly stopped before he touched the arena and flew back up. He attacked again although Redale blocked his punches. Redale grabbed Burkly by his arms and drove his knee into Burkly's stomach. Burkly freed himself, flew back and charged a Ki attack. Burkly still remained at the same position as in the beginning of the match. Burkly released his blast. Redale dodged it easily and charged at Burkly. Burkly barely managed to dodge a few attacked but was eventually punched in the face. Burkly pushed himself of from Redale's shoulder and kicked him in the face. Redale didn't even flinch and fired a small energy blast at Burkly. Burkly stopped the attack by firing his own and pushed it back to Redale slowly. Redale stopped firing and flew towards Burkly again. Burkly also flew towards Redale. Both fighters started exchanging punches and kicks. Burkly eventually won the upper hand and slammed Redale to the ground. Redale smashed into the arena and stood back up. He pointed his finger at Burkly and an energy blast formed at the tip of it. The blast raged towards Burkly but Burkly dodged it. Burkly fired his own energy blast and flew after the energy ball. Redale blocked the blast and tried to push it back. Burkly flew behind Redale and kicked him several times. Redale turned around but was then hit by the energy blast, which he was stopping before. Redale fell down and Burkly flew up. Burkly turned towards Redale in mid air and fired Ki blasts rapidly after each other. The blasts exploded as they touched Redale or solid ground, blowing up a small part of the arena. Once Burkly was done barraging smoke roamed the area. Once clear Redale stepped up unharmed and the crowd stared in amazement. Redale flew towards the surprised Burkly and punched him in the gut, followed by some random kicks. Burkly was cramping in pain as Redale slammed him to the ground. Burkly barely got up and charged at Redale. Burkly punched Redale with all he had, but to no avail. Redale simply punched Burkly in the face, which sent him down onto the arena floor. Redale also flew down and waited till Burkly got up. Burkly managed to get up, but left shoulder was dislocated, he was bleeding and his clothes were shredded. Burkly got very mad and his energy raised. Burkly charged again and fired a Ki blast at close range, sending Redale backward a bit. Burkly took this opportunity to give Redale everything he had. Redale was starting to falter under the siege of kicks and punches, but he quickly recuperated and hit Burkly as hard as he could in the face. Burkly fell down on the ground and passed out.  
Nersop: 'That's it people! Redale has won the match; he doesn't even have a scratch on him! Redale, what are your comments about this match?'  
Redale did not respond, but he did punch Nersop in the gut, grabbed him and threw him away. After seeing this, the crowd started booing and throwing things at Redale. Redale got annoyed and annihilated part of the stadium.  
Amber: 'What? Is that allowed?'  
Geritt: 'I don't know.'  
Police started rushing towards Redale although they were all thrown away. Nersop got up now and searched for his microphone, once he found it he started talking.  
Nersop: 'This is intolerable, Redale has been disqualified! Burkly wins by default!'  
By now Redale had been stopped, with the help of some fighters. Doctors rushed onto the arena to aid the civilians and one ran towards Redale. He tried to sedate him but the needle wouldn't go through. Later he found out that he was actually an android. The doctor reported this to Nersop who said that it was against the rules if you were an android.  
Nersop: 'Another reason has been found for the disqualification of Redale, in segment 9 article 37 it clearly states that no androids are to participate in the tournament!'  
The crowd had returned to their seats and continued booing at Redale. The medical officers had brought Burkly to a nearby medical post started treating his wounds. Koa went to see him when the doctors were done and Burkly was awake.   
Burkly: 'Hi guys.'  
Amber: 'Burkly, are you alright?'  
Burkly: 'I'm fine thanks. I'm sorry I can't be there to fight you in the finals.'  
Koa: 'Yes you can. Redale has been disqualified.'  
Geritt: 'Yeah, it's true. Because he was an android and he attacked the referee and the crowd.'  
Burkly: 'I knew there was something fishy about that guy.'  
Nersop also came into the room and approached the bed.  
Nersop: 'Burkly, I trust your friends have told you what happened.'  
Burkly: 'Yup.'  
Nersop: 'Koa, you're match will be in half an hour in the center arena, as we will have fixed it by then.'  
Koa: 'Alright!'  
Nersop left the room again and Koa did so too after saying goodbye to Burkly. A minute later Koa returned to the room and gave Burkly a senzu bean.  
Burkly: 'Thanks.'  
Koa: 'I knew they would come in handy some time, so I asked Corrin for a few extra.'  
Koa left the room again and headed to the training area.  
Koa trained until he was called to the center area. After walking and flying for a few minutes he got there. The arena was completely new and seemed even better than before. Koa walked onto the arena and faced Puy. 

  



	24. The Second Semi Final: Koa vs Puy

Nersop: 'The next match is Puy and Koa, both from unknown planets and both have performed well in the past matches. Now they fight each other for a place in the finals!'  
Puy and Koa bowed and the gong sounded. Koa reminded himself that he had promised Puy to make it a nice match. Puy went on the assault and started barraging Koa with punches. Koa dodged them with ease but was surprised when Puy kicked him in the side. Koa flew to the side, but flipped and landed back on his feet. Puy charged again, but Koa disappeared. Puy turned and kicked at Koa, who had just reappeared there. Koa wandered back a bit and faced Puy again.  
Koa 'You were holding back your strength in the other matches weren't you?'  
Puy: 'Sure, weren't you?'  
Koa: 'Point taken, I'm going to stop taking it easy on you know'  
Koa started charging up to his full power and Puy did the same. They noticed Nersop panicking because they were about to blow up the ring again by powering up. They both flew up until a safe distance from the ground. Massive auras and some large clouds quickly surrounded both fighters. The auras shrank again quickly and the fighters looked at each other. Puy rushed towards Koa and tried to punch Koa again. This time Koa had more trouble with Puy's fists and started blocking them. Koa broke free quickly and pushed off on Puy's chest, sending them flying apart. Puy stopped quickly and fired a Ki blast at Koa. Koa fired a gannet gun at the blast and both detonated when they touched. The flash of light disorientated the crowd but it wasn't long before they saw Koa and Puy exchanging punches and kicks. Koa and Puy suddenly disappeared then and the people were left wondering where they went. A large explosion could be seen moments later, shaking the ground. Puy and Koa landed back onto the arena, both at maximum power, their hair was standing straight up and their auras were back again. This time Koa charged at Puy and it wasn't long before they started exchanging punches again. The punches went on for a while until Puy broke free and fired a close range Ki blast. The explosion shook the arena but Puy was careful to concentrate on Koa so there would be minimal damage to the arena. The smoke cleared and to Puy's surprise Koa had activated a power burst in time and was using it as a shield.  
Puy: 'Hey, I didn't know you could do that'  
Koa: 'Sure, I can, I have full control over my power burst move'  
Koa demonstrated his control by increasing his burst shield and decreasing it again.  
Puy: 'You can stop doing that now so we can resume our fight'  
Koa: 'Ok'  
Kao decreased the shield again until it was completely gone. Puy went on the attack again but was intercepted by Koa, who tackled him. Puy slammed into the arena floor but got up quickly again. Koa moved into a defensive position and Puy ran towards him. Puy started punching again but Koa blocked them with ease. Puy gave it everything he had but he couldn't breach Koa's defence. Puy stepped back and prepared his best move.   
Puy: 'I'd better warn you, this is my best attack'  
Puy placed his hands at his sides and charged up. He then slammed his fists together and moved his fingers forward, firing a thin beam. Koa saw the beam heading his way but wasn't able to move away in time. The beam hit him and he flew back. Koa soared through the air, out of the arena. Koa got a hold of him and stopped only a hair away from the tribune. Puy continued firing his beam and Koa couldn't move. Puy put more power into the beam and a small blast was forming in front of Koa. Just as the blast was ready to explode, Koa flew forward, away from the crowd, against the beam in and released an energy burst. The burst engulfed the beam and Puy lost focus. The beam dissipated shortly thereafter. Koa appeared in front of Puy and punched him in the stomach. Puy fell to the ground, but flipped back up. Koa placed his foot on Puy's chest and started kicking it. With every kick Puy was forced back. Once at the edge of the arena Koa gave Puy one good kick, sending him flying of the arena. Puy recuperated and stopped in mid air but Koa appeared near him and smashed him into the ground.  
Nersop: 'That's it! Koa wins; he'll go through to the finals where he'll have to face Burkly'  
Koa landed on the ground next to Puy and helped him up.   
Puy: 'Thanks, at least it was a good match but I knew that I'd lose'  
Koa: 'I wasn't sure; you almost knocked me out of the arena a few times'  
Puy smiled and both fighters stepped away from the arena.  
Nersop: 'The next match is a match you wouldn't want to miss for anything. The finals shall be fought here in only a few minutes'  
Burkly approached Koa and congratulated him on his win.  
Burkly: 'I guess we have to fight each other now'  
Koa: 'Yeah, now we'll know who is the strongest'  
Burkly: 'Ok, but you have to take a senzu bean; otherwise you'll still be weakened from the previous matches'  
Koa ate a bean and they were called back to the arena. 

  



	25. The Finals: Koa vs Burkly

Nersop: 'This is it, this is the fight you've all been waiting for. This is the ultimate battle between Koa and Burkly. One of these two will go home with the cash price and a place in our hall of fame. Can both fighters please enter the arena!'  
Burkly and Koa stepped onto the arena and faced each other. The gong sounded and both fighters flew up to charge up. They both let off loud cries and their power raised. Burkly was surprised when Koa was also using his power burst technique while he was charging up. Burkly was engulfed by the energy but activated his shield just in time. Koa was also surprised that when the power burst cleared Burkly was about to punch him in the face. Burkly punched him in the face and fired a small Ki blast at Koa. Koa was pushed back but recovered before touching the walls. Koa picked up Burkly's blast and threw it back. Burkly picked it up himself and threw it back. Koa did the same until Burkly got tired of it and fired a much larger blast. Koa dodged it and charged at Burkly. Burkly evaded his punches and went on the offensive himself. Koa blocked most of his punches and dodged the rest. Both fighters flew apart and charged up an energy blast. They both released at the same time and the blasts raged towards each other, exploding on contact. Now they flew down onto the arena and started exchanging punches and kicks.  
Burkly managed to punch Koa, as the punch hit his chest, Koa fell to the ground. Burkly moved forward carefully and Koa responded quickly. Koa used his hands to push himself up and kicked Burkly in the stomach. Burkly flew back and Koa rushed in after him. Koa was just about to smash Burkly into the ground when a small energy blast exploded in his stomach. Koa flew back and Burkly flew after him. Burkly appeared behind Koa and used an elbow punch to hurtle Koa on the arena floor. Koa flipped back and went into a fighting position. Burkly landed in front of Koa and the 2 fighters exchanged punches again and Burkly slowly started getting the upper hand. Koa surprised Burkly by kicking his feet and Burkly stumbled onto the ground. Koa flew and fired a Ki blast at Burkly. Burkly jumped up and hit the Ki blast so it flew away from the arena. Koa flew next to him and the 2 fighters turned to each other. Koa tried to punch Burkly but Burkly blocked Koa's arm with his arm. As the 2 had locked arms, both fighters were trying to push the other one. Koa's arm slipped of Burkly's and Burkly used this chance to punch Koa but Koa blocked it and they started exchanging punches again.   
Eventually both fighters flew apart. Burkly was ready to charge at Koa again, but Koa had different thoughts and fired a Ki attack. Burkly was still charging towards Koa as the Ki attack raged towards Burkly. Burkly activated his shield in time and flew in the middle of the blast towards Koa. Koa didn't realise this and received an uppercut from Burkly. Koa flew up in the air and Burkly slammed him to the ground. Koa got up and charged at Burkly. Burkly disappeared and appeared under Koa. He fired a small blast at him but Koa disappeared. Koa reappeared under Burkly and also fired a Ki blast. Instead of disappearing, Burkly stopped the blast with his feet and pushed it back onto Koa. Koa had turned himself around expecting Burkly to appear under him. The blast exploded on Koa's back and he fell to the ground. Burkly suddenly appeared on the other side of the ring charging up a Ki attack. Burkly fired the blast and knocked Koa into the air. Just as he was to fall on the ground Koa stopped in mid air and fired a Ki attack on the ground to push himself up.  
Koa flew up and Burkly flew after him. They were far above the ring when Koa turned around and fired a gannet gun at Burkly. The gannet gun impacted on Burkly and an explosion followed. Koa flew next to the explosion waiting to intercept Burkly when he fell down. The smoke cleared and Burkly was standing in the middle of the smoke with his shield active. Koa flew back a bit and fired loads of gannet guns, hoping to destroy the shield. Koa stopped and thought back to the time that he and Burkly were fighting on the ship. He remembered that Burkly had been able to charge up his best attack and fire it the moment the shield failed, yet he continued trying to destroy the shield. Koa charged up a large blast and fired it at the shield, disabling it immediately. Burkly knew this was familiar and disappeared the moment his shield disappeared. He reappeared behind Koa and fired a large blast, which he had been charging up before. The blast hit Koa and released a massive explosion, too large for anyone to escape. As the explosion expanded Burkly had to reactivate his shield to not get hit by the blast. As the smoke cleared Burkly could see through the teal energy of his shield that Koa was completely unharmed. Koa had activated a burst shield in time and it had withstood the explosion. Koa rushed at Burkly, still with his shield active. The two shields crashed against each other, releasing a massive explosion as both shields buckled under the other shield. Both Burkly and Koa were hurtled back yet Burkly recuperated faster than Koa and flew at him. Burkly hit Koa down yet Koa flew up quickly again and the fighters started exchanging punches and kicks again.  
Both fighters flew down and faced each other. By now their powers had diminished a bit and they decided to charge up again. Aura's surrounded them again and they flew at each other. Koa punched Burkly in the face; Burkly fell down but made a swift movement and tackled Koa. Koa also fell down and Burkly had charged up 2 Ki blasts. He used one to push himself up and the other one he fired at Koa. Immediately after firing he activated his shield and waited. Koa saw the blast advancing towards him and fired his own. Burkly's blast was easily overtaken and now a bigger blast raged towards Burkly. The blast hit Burkly's shield and dissipated. Burkly placed his shield on the palm of his hand and disappeared. Koa concentrated but was too surprised when Burkly appeared in front of him and fired the shield at his stomach. Koa was thrown back but quickly recovered and fired energy blasts at Burkly. Burkly dodged some, blocked others but was hit several times. Burkly flew up and Koa disappeared. As Burkly was flying up Koa appeared above him and slammed Burkly to the ground. Burkly stopped in mid air and charged at Koa. Koa disappeared and appeared at the other end of the arena. By now Burkly had prepared himself and kicked Koa in the gut. Koa stumbled backwards but quickly recuperated and punched Burkly in the face. Burkly also recovered quickly and fired a small blast. Koa deflected the blast and fired his own. Burkly sliced the blast in half and the energy vanished. Burkly charged at Koa and activated his shield. Koa wasn't able to hit Burkly and received some hard punches. Koa thought quickly and used his power burst move. Burkly was thrown back and soared over the surface. Koa flew towards Burkly and tried to punch him to the ground. He slammed Burkly into the arena floor. Bricks fell over Burkly and Koa waited for him to get up. After a few seconds nothing had happened and an official was sent onto the arena to check it out. Suddenly a huge energy coming out from under the surface and the official ran away. A blast raged under the ground and surfaced right under Koa. Koa looked down and the blast engulfed him completely. Burkly floated out from the rubble with his hair flying up and a large aura surrounding him. Burkly walked on the path the blast had made and the arena started to crack. Eventually the arena collapsed and Burkly almost fell down. Burkly eventually stopped at where the blast was surrounding Koa. Koa had activated his burst shield too late and his clothes were a bit shredded. His eyes widened as Burkly's fist was in front of Koa's face. Burkly punched Koa in the face but received Koa's knee in the gut. Both fighters flew back and charged again, exchanging kicks and punches.  



	26. The Finals Continue

Koa couldn't dodge Burkly's punches and but was able to block most of them. Both fighters were getting tired and their power was going down with every hit. Koa got hit in the side but was fast enough to grab Burkly's arm before he could pull it away. Koa threw Burkly down and raced after him. Burkly recuperated but was hit again by Koa, sending him flying down again. Burkly was able to slow down but Koa rushed in after him. Burkly grabbed Koa before Koa had a chance to sending him flying down again. Burkly gained the upper hand again as he buried his knee in Koa's stomach. Koa couldn't pull lose from Burkly's grip but was able to block a kick. Burkly started kicking Koa a bit more, but Koa was starting to gather up strength. Burkly was just about to kick again when Koa released the energy in a power burst. The burst sent Burkly flying down and Koa went after him again. As Burkly came to a halt, he fired an energy blast at Koa. Koa activated his burst shield and the shield absorbed the blast. Koa continued rushing down at Burkly, and with his shield still active, he rammed Burkly. Burkly was heading for the tribunes, only stopping in time before hitting one of the seats. Koa flew next to him and the crowd of that tribune started clearing out. Koa and Burkly started exchanging punches, being careful this close to the ground, not to hit a chair or a person.  
Koa started gaining the upper hand and just as he was to slam Burkly to the ground an energy blast exploded in his gut. Koa flew backwards and the crowd cleared the area. Eventually Koa stopped and charged up a Ki attack. He saw Nersop panicking again and flew into the air above the arena. Burkly flew there as well and charged his own Ki attack. Eventually both fighters released their Ki attacks and the blasts slammed into each other. Burkly increased the energy in his blast and so did Koa. After a while Burkly and Koa had put all their energy in the blasts and a massive ball of energy had formed at the point of contact. The blast exploded and smoke covered the entire arena. When the smoke cleared both fighters were standing on what was left over of the arena, breathing heavily. Burkly charged at Koa and his hair flew up again. Koa took a defensive posture and his hair also flew up. Burkly's first punch was blocked but he had already driven his knee into Koa's face. Koa almost fell down but then used his burst shield to bounce of the ground and send him flying upwards. Burkly flew up and punched Koa in the back. Koa quickly turned fired a small energy blast at Burkly. Burkly blocked it and threw it in the air. This had given Koa time to give Burkly an uppercut. Burkly was sent flying up and Koa charged after. Burkly stopped and looked down at Koa. As Koa was to punch Burkly he flew to the right and Koa's blast fell back on him and exploded. In the meanwhile Burkly had charged a small Ki blast and fired it at Koa. Koa was sent flying backwards but eventually stopped and charged at Burkly. Burkly dodged a few and then flew down.  
Koa flew down too and faced Burkly again. Burkly charged at Koa but Koa started firing a Ki blast. Burkly dodged the blast with ease and Koa fired another one. Burkly flipped over it and Koa released another one. Burkly moved around the blast and reached Koa. Burkly punched Koa on the chest, sending him flying back, scraping what was left of the arena. Burkly ran towards Koa again but Koa fired a low level blast at him. The blast hit him and sent him flying back a bit. Burkly was almost unharmed by the blast but Koa was smiling. Koa raised his arms and Burkly sensed a power coming from behind him. Burkly turned and the 3 Ki blasts that he had dodged earlier started heading for him again. The 3 blasts surrounded him and exploded. The explosion destroyed part of the arena, yet when the smoke cleared Burkly was hovering in the air, yet he was hurt. Burkly landed back onto a part of the arena and fell to his knees. Koa's aura dissipated and his hair fell down, Burkly's hair did the same. The 2 fighters looked at each other over the crater in the middle of the arena that separated them. Burkly got back up again and charged an energy blast. Koa started charging his own blast and they fired it at each other. The 2 blasts struck each other and formed a massive energy ball. Koa and Burkly continued firing into the energy ball and put more energy into their blasts. Koa and Burkly's hair started standing up and the ball was getting as large as the arena. Koa and Burkly put all their energies in one blast and then stopped. The ball expanded heavily and engulfed both fighters. The ball became unstable and exploded. The explosion shook the entire area and could be seen from far of. As the explosion cleared, Burkly and Koa flew into opposite directions and hit the walls. They made a large crack in the walls before both falling to the ground.  
Nersop: 'That's it! It's all over! What a fight, people. Since both fighters touched the ground at the same time, this fight will have to go to a judge's decision. Our board of judges will now examine every aspect of the fight and determine who the winner is'  
The medical team rushed towards Koa and Burkly to tend to their injuries. Only to be surprised when Koa and Burkly were still conscious. Koa took a senzu bean and stood up to the further amazement of the medical team. He walked over to Burkly and tossed him a senzu bean. Burkly ate it and got up.  
Koa: 'That was a great fight'  
Burkly: 'Yeah, you had some good moves there'  
Koa: 'Thanks, you too. I'm surprised I lasted this long'  
Burkly: 'Me too, but you have gotten a lot stronger since the last time we fought'  
Koa: 'You've also gotten a bit stronger'  
Amber and Geritt came running towards Koa and Burkly, both were still a bit overwhelmed from the fight.  
Geritt: 'That was amazing'  
Koa: 'I'm sure there have been better finals in this tournament'  
Geritt: 'There haven't been any tournaments where the ring gets destroyed so many times, I think you set a record'  
Burkly: 'Well, it's their fault, why use such a fragile ring for the finals?'  
Amber: 'I wonder who will win, you both did excellent in that fight'  
Geritt: 'It doesn't really matter, either way we get the first prize and the second prize, it'll be more than enough to fix our ship'  
An official approached them and said that they could wait in the fighter's lounge and not next to the devastated arena. Amber, Geritt, Koa and Burkly walked to the lounge where they rested and waited for the result.   
It was only another large meal later that the results of the judges came out. Koa and Burkly were called back to the arena and stood on each side of Nersop. 


	27. Who has won?

Nersop: 'For those of you who missed the finals, it was a great battle and both fighters touched the ground at the same time. (these people can also find the fight for sale at our gift shops under 'the greatest battles'). If it was up to me, they'd both have won. Unfortunately there can be only one winner and that had to be decided by our team of judges. Those judges have studied every aspect of the fight and have reached a decision. They have decided that the winner is … Burkly!!'  
The crowd cheered and Nersop held up Burkly's hand. A large ending ceremony proceeded where all the fighters are gathered on the arena and some things happen. Koa and Burkly quickly got bored of it and Amber kept asking when they get the money. At the end of the ceremony Burkly got a cup and his prize money in a large bank note. Koa got a smaller cup and a smaller bank note. Burkly's name was added to the hall of fame as Burlky, the valiant Truffle. Burkly complained about this and the organisers said that it was too late to change it. Geritt bought the replacement parts for the ship and hired engineers to install it. They also bought some more food and some extra clothes.   
Burkly: 'How long will it still take us, Geritt?'  
Geritt: 'With the new parts, not more than 5 days.'  
Burkly: 'At least it's faster than before.'  
They boarded the vessel and took off. Geritt quickly thought Burkly how to drive the ship and decided to go training with Amber in the gravity room. Burkly and Koa decided to rest for the whole trip and ate something. Meanwhile Geritt and Amber were training hard to even get close to Koa and Burkly. Geritt had turned up the gravity to 10 times that of Earth and started doing sit-ups. Followed by running around. After four days they decided to take it easy and took the day of from training. They joined Koa and Burkly in a poker game and Geritt was the dealer. Burkly finally started to get the hang of the game and won even more. Koa ended up with no money left and Amber stopped before that. In the final game 2000 was at stake and Burkly decided to take 3 cards. Amber gave him another three and looked at the cards he gave her.  
Amber: 'Burkly! You gave in three aces!'  
Geritt: 'What? Now I'm definitely going to win.'  
Burkly did not respond and stared at his cards. He looked at how much money Geritt had and put in that amount. Geritt put in all his money laid down his cards.  
Geritt: 'Read 'em and weep 'em. Full house.'  
Burkly: 'Damn. I only have a straight.'  
Amber: 'Burkly, that's not a straight. That's a straight flush.'  
Burkly: 'Is that good?'  
Amber: 'You won!'  
Burkly: 'Ooh'  
Geritt: 'You did it again. You're unbeatable Burkly, do you know that?'  
Burkly: 'What am I going to do with all this money?'  
Amber: 'You could give it back…'  
Burkly: 'Nah, do they have any good shops on Namek?'  
Before Geritt could say anything, a screen lit up and started beeping. Geritt ran towards it and tapped a few buttons.  
Geritt: 'We're about to find out in a few hours, we have entered Namek's star system'  
They all climbed to the flight deck, where they all sat into a chair. They passed a few planets and an asteroid belt but eventually they got to Namek. 


	28. Arrival on Namek

Geritt: 'Now we have to find a good place to land, Ah, there is a clearing on the north side of the planet.'  
The ship descended into the atmosphere and landed in the clearing. They all stepped out of the hatch and took their first breath on Namek. The scenery was filled with mountains, tall trees and grass.   
Amber: 'Ok, now all what we have to do is find a Namekian'  
Geritt: 'How hard could that be?'  
Koa: 'Harder than you think, I don't sense any powers nearby'  
Burkly: 'Me neither, no wait. There are a bunch of powers in that direction, some are very high'  
Koa and Burkly lifted off and headed for the powers in the distance. Amber started flying too but than she realised that Geritt couldn't fly and landed next to him again.  
Amber: 'You two go find us some Namekians, I'll stay with Geritt'  
Koa and Burkly nodded and flew away at full speed while Amber was trying to teach Geritt how to fly. It took some time before Burkly and Koa reached the powers but when they got there they were witnesses to a massive battle scene. Several Namekians were involved and they were fighting each other.   
Burkly: 'What is going on here'  
Koa: 'I don't know, is there some sort of civil war on Namek'  
Burkly: 'That wasn't in the holiday brochure'  
The battle raged on and massive blasts were scorching the landscape. A Ki blast headed for Burkly and Koa but they used their shield to deflect it. In the vague distance they heard someone say 'retreat'. Half of the Namekians flew off and the results of the battle could be seen. The scenery was filled with craters, some recent and some less recent. There were no trees left and the area of the battle was already much lower than the rest of the planet. It seemed like no one was killed but there were some wounded. The other fighters grouped and walked to a crude settlement nearby.  
Burkly and Koa decided to follow the ones that were walking towards the settlement. There was a crude wall surrounding the village and guards halted Burkly and Koa. Koa told them why they were here and were let into the village. They were shown to the village leader.  
Leader: 'Welcome my friends.'  
Burkly: 'Err... Hello?'  
Leader: 'What brings you to this humble village of mine?'  
Koa: 'Well, about 3 weeks ago, a group of people attacked the Earth, killing lots of humans, we wish to collect the dragon balls and wish them back.'  
Leader: 'Ah, I see. Unfortunately, the enemy has most of them. We can only offer two dragon balls.'  
Koa: 'What is this war all about?'  
Leader: 'It's a long store. But anyway, my name is Voili.'  
Burkly: 'I'm Burkly and this is Koa.'  
Koa: 'What do we do now then?'  
Voili: 'You are welcome to stay here, we have plenty of foodstuffs. Although we Namekians don't eat, we keep it for people like you.'  
Burkly: 'That's great, only we don't know anything about this village.'  
Voili: 'Ah yes, I've arranged for that. Guiran will escort you.'  
Koa: 'Thanks.'  
Voili: 'Guiran, show them to their residence.'  
Guiran: 'Certainly.'  
Guiran walked towards Burkly and Koa and showed them the door. They stepped out and followed Guiran. The village turned out to be much larger with open markets and huge houses. They walked along the main road towards a couple small houses. Guiran stopped in front of one of them and said that this would be their place of residence. Burkly and Koa stepped inside and looked around.  
Koa: 'How many of these are on vacancy?'  
Guiran: 'All of these don't have any occupants.'  
Koa: 'Do you have a spaceport?'  
Guiran: 'We have assembled a crude landing facility, yes.'  
Koa: 'Alright. Burkly, you go fetch Amber and Geritt, tell them to take the spaceship here.'  
Burkly: 'Ok, but keep your power up, otherwise I won't be able to find you.'  
Koa: 'Ok.'  
Guiran: 'I will return to my other duties.'  
Guiran stepped out of the doorway, followed shortly by Burkly. Burkly took off and flew in the direction of Amber and Geritt.  
Koa looked around the room; he saw some fruit on the table. He took a small bite of a round blue fruit and found that it didn't taste that good. He thought to himself that this is why the Namekians don't eat. He got bored quickly and walked out of the room to look around. The Namekians were repairing some buildings and constructing some new ones. He saw Guiran moving a large boulder and ran towards him.  
Koa: 'Need help with that?'  
Guiran: 'I don't know if you can, I need to move these boulders to there to repair the hole in the wall'  
Koa: 'I think I can help you with that'  
Guiran continued pushing his bolder and Koa stepped behind another one. He tried pushing it but it didn't move that well.  
Guiran: 'These boulders are made of the strongest stone on this planet, they can withstand a few Ki blasts and are extremely heavy, I told you that you couldn't move it'  
Koa: 'Just let me power up first'  
Koa stepped back and charged his power. His hair stood up and the ground around him started cracking. He stopped as an aura surrounded him and started moving the rock. Koa was able to move it at walking speed, almost as fast as Guiran was going. Guiran was amazed as Koa pushed his boulder next to Guiran's.  
Guiran: 'Wow, you're pretty strong for a … What race were you again?'  
Koa: 'I'm a human, although I'm part Saiyan too'  
Guiran: 'Strange, we have a legend about humans, a long time ago, some humans came to this planet, well not this planet, another planet that was also called Namek. At the end of the story that Namek got blown up in a fierce battle and we all moved here'  
Koa and Guiran started moving their boulders to where there was a large gap in the wall.  
Koa: 'What is that wall for if they can just fly over it'  
Guiran: 'Well the battle usually takes place in front of the wall and the wall is there so that the energy blasts don't damage the village that much. Also it keeps intruders away, if they fly in they give away to much energy so they come in on foot and we have patrols on the wall'  
Koa: 'What is this war about?'  
Guiran: 'I think that it started when our last leader died and 2 other leaders were competing to succeed him, but I wasn't even born when the war started'  
Guiran and Koa continued moving the boulders for a while. But suddenly a horn sounded and all the Namekians dropped what ever they were doing and flew over the wall.  
Koa: 'What's happening?'  
Guiran: 'We're under attack'  
Koa: 'I'll help' 


	29. Namekian War

Guiran and Koa flew over the wall and saw that the battle was well under way. Koa went to one of the wounded Namekians and shielded him from the rest of the battle. Suddenly Koa's shield was attacked by 3 Namekians. Koa charged up to his full strength and headed for one of the attacking Namekians. He intercepted the Namekian in mid air and smashed him onto the ground. The Namekian hit the ground but flew up again. Koa turned to the rising Namekian and fired a gannet gun at him, sending him flying down again. The Namekian flew away from Koa and Koa attacked another Namekian.  
Meanwhile on the ship Burkly, Amber and Geritt flew near the battlefield. Burkly sensed the immense power and said to Amber and Geritt a battle was going on and that they should avoid it. A few Nameks from the village noticed them and flew to their ship. Burkly was relieved to see them and waved at them. The Namekians started charging up a Ki attack and fired. Geritt didn't have enough time to evade it and the ship exploded. A cloud of smoke surrounded the scene and a ball of fire crashed into the ground. The battle raged on and eventually the other Namekians retreated. On their way back they found the wreckage of the ship and picked them up. Burkly woke up a few hours later lying down on a bed. He was only half awake and saw a Namekian looking over him. He immediately realised that these were Nameks from the other tribe. He tried to get up but to no avail. He turned around and saw Amber and Geritt still unconscious. The doctor stepped away from Burkly and later returned with a plate of food. Burkly immediately got up and started stuffing the food in his mouth. The doctor told him he could see the village leader and Burkly responded that he would wait until the rest woke up. The doctor agreed and turned to tend to another Namek. Eventually Amber and Geritt woke up and they walked towards the building in the center of the village. A guard showed them in and they approached the leader.  
Leader: 'You must be the ones we picked up after the battle. My name is Celo.'  
Burkly: 'I'm Burkly. This is Amber and Geritt.'  
Celo: 'I'm pleased to meet you.'  
Amber: 'Same here.'  
Burkly: 'Can you tell me what this war is about?'  
Celo: 'Certainly. About 20 years ago we were peaceful and happy. But then the outlanders came, we were friendly to them, but there were some who did not like them nor trust them. We tried to make a peaceful solution but they said that there was only one solution, the extermination of all the outlanders. They started attacking their own kind and we were forced into a civil war. Originally the outlanders helped us, but as the war did not come to an end and they ran out of resources. They left, but the civil war was still raging on. Most have already forgotten the reason for this war, but none the less, we fight each other.'  
Burkly: 'Voili said it was a long story.'  
Celo: 'I see you have met him.'  
Burkly: 'Yeah.'  
Amber: 'Burkly, where is Koa?'  
Burkly: 'Oh no, he's still with Voili. We've got to warn him somehow.'  
Meanwhile at the other side Koa is sitting at a conference table with several other Nameks.  
Namek: 'We have to strike back.'  
Voili: 'I concur.'  
Namek: 'It's agreed then, we will attack in 2 hours, round up the fighters.'  
Guard: 'Yes sir.'  
Koa: 'Haven't Burkly and the rest arrived yet?'  
Voili: 'No, it is possible they have been captured. Another reason to attack.'  
A horn sounded and everyone assembled at the market square. They explained the battle plan and told everyone to be here in 1 hour. An hour later everyone was ready to go and they flew off, in the direction of the other village. Burkly sensed an immense energy heading this way and knew that Koa was with them.  
Burkly: 'They're coming here.'  
Celo: 'We must prepare ourselves, round up the fighters!'  
Everyone ran to the walls and charged up. Burkly waited to charge up and told the Namekians to try and not kill Koa. The Voili's tribe arrived near the wall and faced Celo's tribe. Koa and Burkly noticed each other and made a questioning face. Now Burkly, Amber and Geritt charged up and cracks formed. Burkly was surprised at the power of Amber and Geritt and thought to himself that he would have to watch out or they would get stronger as he was. Koa flew in the air and then towards Burkly. Koa stopped in front of him and said that he was on the wrong side. Burkly quickly explained the story as the Namekians were preparing to fight. Koa flew back and landed in front of Voili. 


	30. Violi's True Nature

Koa: 'Is that true? You started this war?'  
Voili: 'Hahaha, of course it is.'  
Koa: 'Then why did you keep us under your protection?'  
Voili: 'I know how strong you are, I thought you might be useful'  
Koa: 'But you don't even like outsiders'  
Voili: 'Trust me it was hard to sink to your level every time I had to talk to you, but this war had gone on long enough and Celo's tribe must be terminated, they are even worse than you'  
Koa: 'I wouldn't have helped you anyway and now I'm going to stop you'  
Voili: 'Aah you're that kind of outsider, the ones who always do what's right and what to be a hero. I'm going to enjoy this'  
Koa stared at Voili with his eyes wide open as the Namekians charged at each other. Voili smiled and punched Koa in the gut. Explosions appeared in the battle scene and Koa was punched in the face.   
Koa flew back a bit and charged up to full power. Voili flew at Koa and rammed him. Koa was pushed back but recuperated. Koa fired a gannet gun at Voili but Voili came out unharmed. Voili tried punching Koa but Koa jumped over him and kicked him from behind. Voili turned and received a Ki blast in the stomach. Voili was pushed back but stopped in mid air.  
Voili: 'You're strong for an outsider; at least I wasn't wrong about that. But you aren't strong enough'  
Voili charged at Koa and punched him in the face. Koa tried to kick Voili but Voili punched him again before he could do anything.   
Meanwhile Burkly and the rest were battling Voili's tribe. Burkly flew towards a Namekian and started exchanging punches and kicks. Burkly got the upper hand and punched him in the face. Burkly fired a small energy blast and the Namek fell to the ground. Voili was beating up Koa when Guiran stepped in.  
Guiran: 'Stop it!'  
Voili: 'What?'  
Guiran: 'I said: stop it!  
Voili: 'You aren't worthy of my tribe.'  
Voili formed a Ki blast at the tip of his finger until a ball formed. Guiran stared at Voili as the ball of energy was launched towards him.  
Koa: 'Nooo!'  
Koa suddenly appeared in front of Guiran and the blast engulfed him. Koa could feel the blast destroying him and he cried out in pain. The blast vaporised Koa and Guiran flew away. Burkly got really mad and his aura grew. Burkly flew straight for Voili, knocking down a few Namekians on the way there. Burkly charged at Voili but Voili dodged his fist. He tried to kick Voili but he disappeared and reappeared behind Burkly. Voili drove his knee in Burkly's back. Burkly fell to the ground and Voili stepped on his face.   
Voili: 'Pathetic.'  
He charged another Ki blast but when he fired it Burkly stopped it with his feet. Burkly he quickly flipped over and stopped the blast with his hands. Burkly started forming his own blast and pushed back Voili's blast. Voili put in more power but Burkly's was too strong. Burkly let off a loud cry and the blast was pushed onto Voili. The blast exploded and Burkly was thrown back. Voili stepped out of the smoke with his clothes shredded and his forehead bleeding. Burkly let loose a barrage of Ki attacks and they exploded on Voili. Suddenly a Ki blast raged out of the smoke and pushed Burkly back. Burkly crashed against the wall and fell to the ground. His aura disappeared and his hair fell down. 


	31. The Afterlife

Koa found himself in a large building in front of a large man sitting at a desk.  
Koa: 'Where am I?'  
Man: 'Well, you're dead'  
Koa: 'Dead? I don't feel dead'  
Man: 'If you aren't dead, you would still be on Namek'  
Koa: 'Namek… I have to help my friends!'  
Man: 'You won't be able to help them, unless they die too'  
Koa: 'Who are you?'  
Man: 'I'm King Yemma'  
Koa looked around, he was in a large room with several doors. Koa looked out of the main door and saw a long line of little clouds.  
Koa: 'What are those?'  
Yemma: 'Those are spirits'  
Koa: 'Do I look like that?'  
Yemma: 'No, you still have your body'  
Koa: 'Why?'  
Yemma: 'You have proven yourself to be a great fighter and because of that you get to keep your body.'  
Koa: 'Ok. What do I do now?'  
Yemma: 'Just follow my assistant, he'll lead you'  
Koa: 'Ok'  
Koa followed the assistant who took him to an old plane, like the ones Koa had seen in history books only a lot older. He looked around and saw other planes, most were in better shape than the one he was boarding.  
Celo's tribe slowly started losing the battle and they retreated slightly. Amber tried to punch a Namek but he dodged it. The Namek kicked Amber in the back and used his elbow to knock her to the ground. Celo stepped in and punched the Namek in the gut, followed by his knee in the Namek's face. The Namek fell down and Celo flew towards Amber. She got up and faced Celo.  
Amber: 'We can't win this.'  
Celo: 'I know, but there is nothing I can do about it.'  
Amber: 'You better think of something fast.'  
Celo: 'Well, there is one option.'  
Amber: 'Do it quickly.'  
Celo put his hand on Amber's head and his hand started glowing. Amber felt energy surging through her body and releasing itself. Celo removed his hand and told Amber to charge up. Amber started charging up and dust started swerving around her. A crater started forming and a huge aura surrounded her. Amber's hidden power had been awakened and she flew towards the nearest Namek, defeating him easily. Voili noticed this and called for the retreat. Voili's tribe grouped and picked up unconscious brethren. They flew off and Celo's tribe quickly brought the wounded to medical quarters.  
Koa was thinking about his life while he was on the plane and thought about how he went from one quiet morning, walking down the street to getting vaporised in an alien civil war. He hoped Burkly, Amber, Geritt and Guiran had survived the assault, maybe he could still be brought back with the dragon balls. On the other hand they might use them for something more useful. The plane landed on a planet. The assistant led him off the plane.  
Koa: 'What is this planet?'  
Assistant: 'This is the Grand Kai's planet, you are one of the few chosen that are able to train here'  
Koa looked around and saw fighters training and battling each other. The planet seemed to be filled with training grounds and forests. He asked around for directions and got scared by the fact that every one here was stronger than he was. He didn't know anyone here so he thought he'd see if he could find someone who was related to him, or maybe a Human or Saiyan. He walked to an assistant and asked if there were any Saiyans here.  
Assistant: 'Well, there are a few here, Saiyans are very powerful and the good ones usually end up here. Were you looking for one in particular?'  
Koa: 'I think I have a Saiyan ancestor, but I don't know what he looks like or what his name is'  
Assistant: 'I'll check the database, what's your name?'  
Koa: 'Koa'  
Assistant: 'I'll be right back'  
Koa wandered around a bit, trying to avoid the extremely strong fighters, especially the ones that look like they could destroy him in a single kick. It took only a few minutes before the assistant came back. 


	32. Koa's Ancestors

Assistant: 'I have good news for you, apparently you are a descendant of the royal Saiyan blood line'  
Koa: 'Wow, so there are kings and queens in my family'  
Assistant: 'Yup'  
Koa: 'Are they here?'  
Assistant: 'Unfortunately no, most of them weren't good enough to earn their place here, some were evil'  
Koa: 'I see'  
Assistant: 'Although, your great great great great ...'  
Koa: 'I get it'  
Assistant: 'He's a Saiyan prince who ended up on Earth'  
Koa: 'Great, where is he?'  
Assistant: 'He hasn't been training for a while now but I think he's in the southern park. His name is Vegeta'  
Koa: 'Ok, thanks'  
Koa was excited about meeting his ancestor and flew off at full speed. He landed in the southern park, where he looked around for a Saiyan. He first saw a green alien and than a tall red one. Finally he saw a Saiyan. He had long black hair and was sitting on a bench. Koa approached him very quietly, trying not to make a bad impression.  
Koa: 'Are you Vegeta?'  
Vegeta: 'Who wants to know?'  
Koa: 'My name is Koa, and I'm your great great great great great great great … grandson'  
Vegeta: 'And?'  
Koa: 'And I wanted to meet you'  
Vegeta: 'I didn't want to meet you so go away'  
Koa: 'Ooh Come on, grandfather'  
Vegeta: 'Fine but only for 5 minutes, I don't have all day'  
Koa: 'Yes, you do'  
Vegeta: 'You're starting to annoy me'  
Koa: 'Ok, I'll try to be less annoying, grandfather'  
Vegeta: 'Stop calling me grandfather'  
Koa: 'Ok, Vegeta'  
Vegeta: 'I can't believe you are my descendant, you have such a weak power level'  
Koa: 'I thought I was pretty high already'  
Vegeta: 'You're not even a super Saiyan yet, I've seen 7 year olds who are more powerful than you'  
Koa: 'What's a super Saiyan?'  
Vegeta: 'I'm not even going to bother'  
Koa: 'If my power level is so weak, what's yours than?'  
Vegeta: 'Mine is more than 15000 fold yours'  
Koa: 'That's amazing, how did you become so powerful?'  
Vegeta: 'Your 5 minutes are up'  
Vegeta got up and walked away. Koa couldn't believe that his grandfather was like that, but he wouldn't leave it at that. Koa flew to the nearest training grounds and started training.  
Burkly woke up on the same bed with the same doctor over him.   
Burkly: 'Koa?'  
Doctor: 'Your friend's body wasn't found, I'm sorry.'  
Burkly left it at that and walked away. He walked into his house and took a bite of a small green fruit. At that moment Celo walked in and greeted him.  
Burkly: 'Hi.'  
Celo: 'My condolences about your friend. Why were you here anyway?'  
Burkly: 'Three weeks ago aliens attacked the Earth, killing lots of people. We defeated them but people paid the price. We came here looking for the dragon balls, as the ones on earth disappeared after the guardian died.'  
Celo: 'Dragon balls, it's been a long time since I heard that word.'  
Burkly: 'How many do you have?'  
Celo: 'We only have 5 and Voili has 2.'  
Burkly: 'So the only way we can acquire them if this war ends or if we steal them.'  
Celo left the house again and so did Burkly. Burkly walked in a martial arts building and started training. He walked into a separate room, it had a gravity modulator and he turned it up to 70 times that of Earth. The next day Burkly was still training and Amber was discovering her new power. She asked Celo if he could do it on Geritt and he agreed. He put his hand over his head and Geritt felt the energy. Celo removed his hand and stepped back. Geritt was about to charge up when the horn sounded. They ran outside and met up with a few Nameks. They saw a large group of Namekians with Voili in the front.  
Voili: 'We finish this now, Celo!' 


	33. The End of the War

Meanwhile all the Namekians had been rounded up and Burkly stepped out of the martial arts building. He gave a mean look towards Voili and stepped towards Celo's tribe. Celo's Namekians flew up and charged up. Amber, Geritt and Burkly stood beside each other and started charging up. The cracks spread out over the village and dust swerved around them. The dust flew up in a column and then fell down, auras were surrounding them and they charged at the Voili's tribe. Celo and his fighters also charged and a fierce battle commenced. Burkly started exchanging punches with a Namekian and kicked him in the gut. Burkly flew to the side and drove his knee in the back of the face of the Namekian. The Namek turned around but received a punch in the face, followed by a hard punch in the gut. Burkly charged a Ki attack and fired it. The Namekian was pushed back and fell on the ground. Burkly spotted Voili and flew straight towards him. He stopped in front of Voili and gave him the same mean look. Voili smiled as Burkly charged at him. Burkly disappeared in front of him and appeared next to him. He drove his elbow in Voili's neck and then his knee in Voili's gut. Voili quickly recovered and was charged at again by Burkly. Burkly punched Voili in the face and activated his shield in time to stop Voili's kick. Burkly charged up a Ki attack in his shield, while Voili started firing small Ki attacks at it. Burkly launched his attack and it pushed his shield with it. The shield collided with Voili and the Ki blast started piercing the shield. Voili could only watch it as the blast broke through and exploded on Voili. Smoke surrounded the scene and Burkly charged up another Ki attack. Burkly released a few rounds of blast and the explosion shook the ground. Voili fell to the ground but recovered slowly and got mad. He flew straight towards Burkly and punched him in the face and smashed him to the ground. Burkly flew back up but was kicked in the gut twice and a Ki attack exploded in his stomach. Burkly fell to the ground again and barely managed to get up. Voili fired a large energy blast and Burkly tried to block it. He deflected the blast and almost fell to the ground. Voili pointed his finger at Burkly and a ball formed. The ball raged towards Burkly when it suddenly changed course and Amber appeared. Amber charged at Voili and punched him in the face, followed by an uppercut. Amber appeared above Voili and smashed him to the ground. Voili got up and saw an energy blast falling down on him. The blast exploded and Voili remained standing. Suddenly Geritt kicked Voili in the back and Amber punched him in the gut. They stood in front of Voili and started charging up a Ki attack together. Once they released it Voili was engulfed by the blast and his body slowly started disintegrating. Suddenly he was standing in a long line of white clouds. He then found out that he was also a white spirit. When Voili died the battle was interrupted and everyone stopped fighting. They all flew down and now peace could be restored. The day flew by and the treaty was signed. Burkly woke up on the bed again and the doctor walked towards him.   
Doctor: 'You're quite the customer.'  
Burkly smiled and lied down on his bed.  
Koa stopped training when he started getting hungry. He searched around for somewhere to eat. He found a large building and when he entered he found a massive table filled with food. He was stuffing himself with food when a small blue person approached him.  
Person: 'I don't believe we have met, I am King Kai of the northern galaxy'  
Koa: 'Hi, I'm Koa. Are you the guardian of the northern galaxy?'  
King Kai: 'Yes, I am'  
Koa: 'Wow'  
King Kai: 'How did you get here?'  
Koa told him all about what he had been through and all the battles he had fought.  
King Kai: 'That's some adventure. One of my best students went through a similar one. What happened on Namek next?'  
Koa: 'I don't know, I'm dead and I also want to know what happened to my friends'  
King Kai: 'I think I can help you with that, but only on one condition'  
Koa: 'Great, what do I have to do'  
King Kai: 'You have to make me laugh'  
Koa: 'Ok, let's see. Do I know a good joke…'  
King Kai: 'Take your time'  
Koa: 'Did I tell you about Burkly playing poker?'  
King Kai: 'I don't think so'  
Koa told the story about when Burkly exchanged 3 aces and ended up with a straight flush and King Kai started grinning. King Kai laughed for a bit but calmed down soon after.  
King Kai: 'That is pretty funny, I would like to meet this Burkly someday'  
Koa: 'You'll have to wait until he dies'  
King Kai: 'Ok, let's see what your friends have been doing, put your hand on my back'  
Koa did so and immediately saw Burkly in a bed lying down with a doctor examining him.   
Koa: 'I can see him!'  
Koa looked around a bit more and saw that Amber and Geritt were collecting the dragon balls, and they were nearly ready to summon the dragon.  
Koa: 'They are getting ready top make their wish'  
King Kai: 'You can speak to them if you want'  
Koa tried speaking to Amber as she was placing a dragon ball next to the other ones.  
Koa: 'Amber, can you here me'  
Amber: 'Koa, is that you?'  
Koa: 'Yes'  
Amber: 'Where are you?'  
Amber looked around but couldn't see Koa.  
Koa: 'I'm not on Namek'  
Amber: 'Where are you then? We all thought that you were dead'  
Koa: 'I am dead'  
Amber: 'Oh'  
Koa: 'I'm speaking to you through King Kai, the guardian of the northern galaxy'  
Amber: 'Wait, we can wish you back with the dragon balls'  
Koa: 'I don't want you to waste the wish on me, wouldn't it be better if you wish back the people who died on Earth?'  
Amber: 'I suppose'  
King Kai: 'Can I interrupt? The Namekian dragon balls grant 3 wishes'  
Amber: 'Great, than we can wish back Koa and the dragon balls on Earth'  
Koa: 'It still seems like a waste of a wish to me'  
Amber: 'We could just ask for everyone good to be brought back who died in this war than you'll come back too'  
Koa: 'Ok, I'd better start getting ready to leave'  
Koa took his hand of King Kai.  
Koa: 'Thanks King Kai'  
King Kai: 'You're welcome'  
Koa: 'I just want to do something before I get wished back, I'll see you the next time I die I suppose'  
King Kai: 'Ok, I'd say that I hope to see you soon but it might be better if you stay alive for a while'  
Koa: 'Ok, thanks again'  
Koa took off and flew to the southern park again  



	34. The Namekian Dragonballs

He landed again and walked towards Vegeta.  
Vegeta: 'It's you again, what do you want this time'  
Koa: 'I came to say goodbye because I'm going to be wished back with the dragon balls'  
Vegeta: 'Good, than I can have some peace'  
Koa: 'You know, you're nothing like I expected'  
Vegeta: 'Sorry to disappoint you'  
Koa: 'I wish we had gotten along better'  
Vegeta: 'I thought you had to leave'  
Koa: 'Yeah, I suppose I'd better be going'  
Vegeta: 'Then go and stop annoying me'  
Koa: 'Ok, I'll leave but I promise you this, the next time we meet I'll be a super Saiyan, you can keep me to that'   
Koa walked away from Vegeta back to where the plane had landed that brought him to this planet, ready to be revived. Koa had made some impact on Vegeta, although small but enough to make Vegeta wonder if he would keep his promise.  
On Namek the dragon was being raised and the sky darkened. A huge beam of light erected from the dragon balls and Porunga appeared.  
Porunga: 'I will grant you any three wishes.'  
Amber: 'We wish for all the good natured people that died in this conflict to be revived.'  
Porunga: 'Your wish will be granted.'  
Suddenly the circle above Koa's head disappeared and people started appearing on Namek.  
Porunga: 'What is your second wish?'  
Amber: 'That all the people that died on Earth at the hands of Melon and his associates also be revived.'  
At that moment all the people killed by Melon and his crew appeared on the Earth.  
Porunga: 'Your wish has been granted. What is your last wish?'  
Amber: 'That the dragon balls of Earth are restored.'  
Porunga: 'That's a tricky one.'  
Amber: 'But can you do it?'  
Porunga: 'Yes.'  
Porunga started glowing and a yellow beam was transmitted to the Earth. The beam awoke the dragon balls and Porunga stopped glowing.  
Porunga: 'You final wish has been granted. Bye.'  
Amber: 'Thanks.'  
Porunga disappeared into the dragon balls and they scattered themselves over Namek.  
Celo: 'You will need a guardian to keep those dragon balls, and he has to be Namekian.'  
Guiran: 'I will go.'  
Celo: 'This means you will have to stay on Earth.'  
Guiran: 'I know.'   
Celo: 'Once you arrive on Earth you must gather the balls and awaken them completely.'  
Guiran: 'Yes.'  
Moments later Koa landed in front of them and Amber ran towards him.  
Amber: 'Koa! You're back!'  
Koa: 'Yeah.'  
Burkly didn't say anything but stood behind Amber and smiled.   
Geritt: 'Now that we've wished back all the people we can head back to Earth'  
Burkly: 'How? We don't have a ship anymore'  
Celo: 'You're more than welcome to take one of our ships'  
Amber: 'Thanks Celo, I wish there was something that we can do for you'  
Celo: 'You've done more than enough for us'  
Burkly, Koa, Amber, Geritt and Guiran said their goodbyes and left with the Namekian ship.   
Burkly: 'How long will it take before we get to Earth'  
Geritt: 'A day'  
Burkly: 'Wow this ship is much better than the piece of junk that brought us here'  
Geritt: 'Piece of junk? I spent a lot of money and time in that ship'  
Burkly: 'And it wasn't for nothing, by some miracle it got us to Namek without blowing up except for the time the engine failed'  
Geritt: 'The engine only failed because you and Koa felt it necessary to ruin our engine'  
Burkly: 'But now you have this new ship which is much better'  
Amber: 'I preferred the other ship, this one doesn't have a training area'  
As Geritt activated the auto pilot everyone sat down at the table and ate something.   



	35. The Voyage Home

Burkly, Koa and Amber were eating up half the ships supply of food and Guiran could only watch in amazement.  
Burkly: 'Are you sure you don't want anything to eat?'  
Guiran: 'No, I only drink water'  
Geritt: 'It's amazing how you can survive on water alone'  
Amber: 'Yeah, no offence but Namekians are weird'  
Guiran: 'None taken, I'm still growing on the fact that you eat solid food and that you have 2 genders'  
Geritt: 'You only have one? Next you'll be telling me that Namekians lay eggs'  
Guiran: 'Well actually'  
Amber: 'No way'  
It took 5 minutes before they could get over the surprise but after a few plates of food Amber started a new topic.  
Amber: 'So Koa, how was it being dead?'  
Koa: 'I must say it's very overrated'  
Geritt: 'Did you see the white tunnel?'  
Koa: 'No but I did see a palace'  
Amber: 'Do you know what the meaning of life is?'  
Koa: 'Your guess is as good as mine'  
Burkly: 'What did you do when you were dead?'  
Koa: 'Met some people, trained a bit, flew around in an old plane'  
Guiran: 'Did you learn anything'  
Koa: 'Sure'  
Amber: 'Like?'  
Koa: 'Dead people can be very grumpy'  
Geritt: 'Who did you meet then?'  
Koa: 'I met one of my ancestors, a Saiyan prince'  
Burkly: 'Your ancestor is Vegeta?'  
Koa: 'Yup, how did you know'  
Burkly: 'It's well known that the Vegeta bloodline ruled over the Saiyan home world, but that means that you are the ruler of the Saiyans'  
Koa: 'I wouldn't count on it; I think that Vegeta disinherited me'  
Burkly: 'Oh'  
Conversation stopped again and Burkly, Koa and Amber took another serving while Guiran took a sip of water. Geritt thought about playing poker but he remembered how good Burkly was and that he didn't want to lose any more money. Guiran started meditating, preparing himself to take on the role of guardian of the Earth. Burkly and Koa sparred at their lowest level, trying to keep out of the every one's way. Guiran explored the ship and Amber played patience. The trip to Earth took less long than expected and they soon landed on a grass field near Geritt's house. They all stepped out and looked around.  
Geritt: 'Finally, Earth!'  
Amber: 'Yeah it's good to be back'  
Guiran: 'Now we just have to collect the 7 dragon balls and we can summon the eternal dragon'  
Burkly: 'Yeah, we'd better stop by the lookout'  
Koa: 'Ok'  
A siren could be heard in the distance, coming closer. 

  



	36. No Astro Card?

Burkly: 'Guiran, you'd better get out of here because they'll never believe that we've brought you to Earth to become its guardian'  
Guiran: 'Ok'  
Guiran flew off and remained high in the clouds, waiting for the police to pass. The police car stopped at the Namekian space ship and 2 police men stepped out. Officers Green and Blue approached the 4 people standing nonchalant at the space ship.  
Blue: 'Is this your space ship?'  
Geritt: 'Yes, officer'  
Green: 'Did you just land here?'  
Amber: 'Yes, officer, we just came back from our vacation'  
Blue: 'Do you have a license for it?'  
Geritt: 'Yes, officer'  
Geritt got out to papers of his old spaceship hoping they wouldn't notice.  
Green: 'Seems to be in order'  
Blue: 'I would suggest you move it to your private garage as soon as possible'  
Geritt: 'Yes, officer'  
Green: 'Than we'll leave you to it, just one last thing, can we see your astro cards?  
Geritt and Amber showed their astro cards and Burkly started searching his pockets.  
Burkly: 'Wait I have it here somewhere'  
Burkly pulled out a damp card that snapped lose from some chewing gum and showed it to the officers.  
Blue: 'Not exactly the best kept card I've ever seen, but I'll accept it'  
Green: 'Where is your astro card?'  
Green examined Koa as Koa tried looking away so they wouldn't notice him.  
Koa: 'Well, I don't have one'  
Green: 'Hmmm, we'll go easy on you this time, you can either pay a fine or you can sign up for classes to get it'  
Koa: 'I'll follow the classes immediately'  
Blue: 'Ok, but we'll check back with you in 6 months, if you don't have it by then you'll get fined'  
Koa: 'Ok, I'll have it by then'  
Green: 'I suppose I'll see you in 6 months'  
The officers stepped into the police car and drove away. Amber looked at Koa with surprise.  
Amber: 'You don't have your astro card yet?'  
Koa: 'I never got around to it'  
Amber: 'Even Burkly has one'  
Koa: 'Yeah… How did you get one, Burkly?'  
Burkly: 'I want you to know that I worked long and hard to get the card'  
Amber: 'Let me see that card'  
Burkly: 'It's perfectly valid'  
Amber: 'Sure it is … Walton Smith?'  
Burkly: 'Fine I found it lying in the street and I just picked it up'  
Geritt: 'The hard work was probably bending over?'  
Burkly: 'That and cleaning some slime off it'  
Amber dropped the card in disgust but Burkly snatched it in the air before it hit the ground. They all flew up to meet Guiran again who had been watching everything from above.  
Burkly: 'I'd suppose I'd better bring you too the look out'  
Guiran: 'We can start our search for the dragon balls there'  
Koa: 'You go ahead, I have to follow some classes which I want to be over and done with'  
Koa charged up and flew into one direction as the others flew into the other one. 

  



	37. Search for the Dragonballs

Burkly, Geritt and Amber split up in search of the balls and Guiran flew towards the lookout to greet Mr. Popo. Burkly searched for the first dragon balls in a dense jungle. He landed and started searching for the dragon ball. He saw an orange glowing thing and dug it up. There were four stars on the dragon ball and he flew off. Geritt had more trouble as his dragon ball, with seven stars was in a nest protected by wild animals. He fired a Ki blast in the vicinity of nest and the animals ran away. Geritt swooped in but the mother jumped in front of him. He gave the mother a hard punch and she was thrown to the side. He picked up the dragon ball and immediately left. Meanwhile Amber had flown into a village and saw the dragon ball on an altar. It was the one star ball and protected by two guards. A priest was walking around it making strange movements. Suddenly Amber disappeared and reappeared at the same spot with the ball in her hands. The guards fell down and the priest cursed Amber. Amber flew off and went to search for another one. Burkly sensed the other ball quickly and flew to the spot. He quickly landed on a road and didn't find the ball. He then sensed that the ball was under him and that he would have to go in the sewers. Geritt had more luck and found the ball in a desert, he spotted it quickly and put it in his pocket with the other one. He decided to fly to the lookout as Amber and Burkly would probably find the last one. Amber approached a swamp and saw only shallows. She decided to fire a Ki blast so that the water would be pushed to the side. The blast brought a shock wave forth and the water spread towards the side. She swooped in and picked it up. The water started coming back and she used an energy wave to push herself up. She flew back to the lookout and met up with Geritt. Burkly came out of the sewer with the dragon ball in his hand. He knew that Amber and Geritt would be lazy and decided to look for the last dragon ball himself. Koa walked into the astro card lessons. He saw an employee sitting at a desk, writing something down. He saw something familiar there but didn't know what it was. He walked over to the desk and saw a newspaper with a small orange object and six stars lying on it. He turned to the employee but quickly turned back. He picked up the dragon ball and the newspaper flew away.  
Employee: 'Hey, that's my paperweight!'  
Koa: 'Sorry.'  
Employee: 'Neih, never mind. Keep it. I didn't like it anyway.'  
At that moment Burkly walked in and saw Koa with the dragon ball in his hand.  
Burkly: 'How lucky can you get.'  
Koa: 'Here Burkly, take it up to the lookout. Amber and Geritt have the others.'  
Burkly: 'Yeah, I know, good luck!'  
Burkly ran out of the door and flew towards the lookout. He landed in front of Amber an Geritt and gave them the dragon balls. They started glowing and Guiran put his hands over it and an orange energy flowed into his hands. Then it stopped and the dragon balls flew off again.  
Koa walked back into the building.  
Koa: 'Sorry about before, I'd like to enrol for astro lessons'  
Employee: 'Sure, name?'  
Koa: 'Koa'  
Employee: 'Ok, that'll be 50000'  
Koa handed him the price money of the tournament.  
Employee: 'Ok, lessons are through there'  
Koa walked down a long hall and entered the door marked astro lessons room 3. He stumbled into a class room with about 20 people and a teacher. He sat down in a chair that was still empty at the back of the classroom. He waited a bit and some more people came into the room.  


  



	38. Astro Lessons

He was starting to get bored when the girl next to him spoke.  
Miranda: 'Hi, I'm Miranda'  
Koa: 'Hi, I'm Koa'  
Miranda: 'Is this your first attempt?'  
Koa: 'Yup'  
Miranda: 'Mine too, I heard that this teacher is the most hard to please that's why I read the book before coming here'  
Koa: 'What book?'  
Miranda: 'You don't know, you need an astro book to study for the exam and follow the lessons'  
Koa: 'I didn't know that'  
Miranda: 'Never mind you can share mine'  
Koa: 'Thanks'  
Another person came into the room and sat down at the last empty desk.  
Teacher Dhar: 'Ok, now that we're full let's begin'  
The next hour was the most boring hour of his life as the teacher explained all the different regulations that you have to follow in space. Koa quickly realised that he had broken almost every one on his trip to Namek. Koa was than poked awake by Miranda.  
Miranda: 'We have to move now, it's time for the practical lessons'  
Koa: 'Ok'  
Koa followed the rest of the class to another room. It was smaller than the class room but it had a window. Through the window Koa could see a room that looked a bit like the inside of a space ship.  
Dhar: 'This is our simulator, it can recreate emergency conditions inside a space ship. Probably one of the hardest things that you will have to do is the simulation where the gravity is pushed up and you have to put it down again. I demonstrate'  
Dhar opened the door into the simulator and called out 'activate'. The gravity in the room increased to 3 times normal. Dhar walked slowly towards the panel at the other side, falling down once and pushed the button. He walked out of the room again and the students applauded.  
Dhar: 'Most of you won't be able to do it as easily as I did it but if there is anyone who wants to try now, they are more than welcome to'  
The students looked at each other, most too scared to enter the room but Koa raised his hand.  
Koa: 'I'd like to try now'  
Dhar: 'Ok, you can enter the room but if you need any help just give us a signal and we'll come help you'  
Dhar thought to himself that this is the perfect chance to force some discipline on his students and raised the simulator to 5 times. Koa entered and walked towards the panel under the gravity.   
Koa: 'That was easy'  
Dhar was surprised at the ease that Koa had done it.  
Dhar: 'Wait, there's something wrong, try it again'  
Dhar increased the gravity to 15 times but Koa still managed to do it. He first thought that the machine was broken but it didn't seem to be. He was getting desperate and increased the gravity to 100 to see if Koa could still manage it. Koa fell to the ground and Dhar smiled.  
Dhar: 'Now, it's working, do you want to give up?'  
Koa: 'No, not yet'  
Koa couldn't lift himself up but was feeling the stress of 100 times gravity. He got up as far as he could and charged his power. His hair stood up and an aura surrounded him. He stood and walked towards the panel again. Dhar couldn't get over the amazement and was sure that there was something wrong with the machine. He opened the door and ran towards Koa. Dhar was quickly forced to the floor by the gravity and could barely move. Koa stepped over him and walked out of the room.  
Miranda: 'That was great, Koa!'  
Koa: 'It isn't that hard'  
The students were all amazed at Koa's aura until it disappeared. Dhar was still in the simulator, unable to move.  
Dhar: 'Don't just stand here, someone help me'  
Koa walked back into the simulator, picked up Dhar and led him back out.  
Koa: 'You shouldn't put the simulator that high if you can't handle it'  
Dhar was mad at Koa as he had just made the point he wanted to make. 

  



	39. Miranda

Burkly and the rest decided to stay on the lookout for a while and trained a bit. There was an area under the lookout where they could spar and train. It was full of platforms and a huge open space. Burkly fired a Ki blast and it exploded a platform. Amber flew out from behind the shattered platform and fired her own Ki attack. Burkly dodged it and charged at Amber. They started exchanging punches and Geritt came up towards them. He fired an energy blast and it raged towards Amber and Burkly. They both looked down and dodged the blast. Geritt flew up and punched Amber in the gut followed by a kick against Burkly. Burkly recovered and punched Geritt in the face. Amber came up from the behind and kicked Geritt in the back. Amber fired a Ki attack and Geritt ducked. The blasts collided and exploded. Geritt was sent falling down and Burkly and Amber were thrown back. They recuperated and charged at each other. Geritt suddenly appeared in the middle and fired Ki blasts in both directions. The blasts pushed Burkly and Amber back and stopped when they hit the edge. They glided down the floor and suddenly flew up towards Geritt. He fired Ki blasts down but they were deflected by Amber and Burkly. They started charging up their own energy attacks as they flew towards Geritt. Geritt looked down and activated his shield. Burkly and Amber released their blasts and continued firing.   
They landed on a platform and the blasts started piercing Geritt's shield. The blasts merged and destroyed Geritt's shield. He was pushed to the roof of the area and made some cracks in it as he collided with it. He started falling and Burkly picked him up. They decided to call it a day and rested at the lookout. Burkly gobbled down some food as the rest looked in surprise.  
Koa walked out of the building after his first day in the class. He was now the least favourite of his teacher which was proven by the fact that every answer he gave was wrong and he had failed every test since the incident at the simulator. He was thinking where to go when Miranda came running after him.  
Miranda: 'Koa; wait up'  
Koa: 'Hi, Miranda'  
Miranda: 'Hi, where are you going?'  
Koa: 'I was going to meet some friends of mine'  
Miranda: 'Oh'   
Koa continued walking thinking when he should start flying towards the lookout when Miranda came next to him again.  
Miranda: 'How did you do that today?'  
Koa: 'Do what?'  
Miranda: 'The thing you did in the simulator'  
Koa: 'I don't know, but it's a long story'  
Miranda: 'I was wondering if you could give me some tips, so I can pass that test'  
Koa: 'Well, I have gotten used to higher gravity'  
Miranda: 'Oh, could you teach me how to hold up under higher gravity?'  
Koa: 'It isn't easy and I don't have a lot of time, I have some friends to meet'  
Miranda: 'Oh, can I come to?'  
Koa: 'That depends'  
Miranda: 'On what?'  
Koa: 'If you can fly'  
Koa charged up and flew off. He was glad to be on his way until he noticed something strange heading towards him. The large object missed him by a hair and stopped in mid air. Koa quickly realised that Miranda had a plane.  
Miranda: 'So where are we going?'  
Koa: 'Since you insist, follow me'  
Koa flew ahead and Miranda followed. They both arrived at the lookout despite Koa's attempts to lose her. Koa landed and walked towards Burkly who was still enjoying a feast of all sorts of food. Miranda's plane landed and she joined Koa.  
Miranda: 'So these are your friends? Strange, I've never seen a house on a tower before'  
Burkly: 'Koa, what is that?'  
Koa: 'That's Miranda, she followed me here'  
Miranda: 'Hi, wait aren't you Burlky, the Truffle who won the tournament'  
Burkly gave Miranda a piercing look and continued eating.  
Miranda: 'Wow, Koa, you never told me your friends were martial arts champions'  
Koa: 'I didn't know you cared'  
Miranda: 'Sure I do, I've competed in some competitions myself'  
Koa: 'Good for you'  
Miranda: 'That's why I want my astro card then I can go to other planets and enter those competitions'  
Koa: 'I would think that you have enough difficulty with the tournament here'  
Miranda: 'Not really, I won in it last time'  
Koa: 'Wow, not bad'  
Miranda: 'Yeah…'  
Koa sat down and took some of Burkly's food when Guiran approached them.  
Koa: 'Are you used yet to being guardian?'   
Guiran: 'There's still a lot I have to learn'  
Koa: 'Oh, before I forget, Guiran, this is Miranda'  
Miranda: 'Hi'  
Miranda walked towards Koa.  
Miranda: 'What's wrong with your friend, he looks sick'  
Koa: 'He's a Namekian, he always looks like that'  
Guiran: 'Well actually, I'm having this sniffle. I think I might be coming down with something.'  
Burkly: 'It's probably just the pressure.'  
Guiran: 'Probably.'  
Geritt: 'I should be getting back to my shop, I think I forgot the door open.'  
Amber: 'I'll come with you.'  
Burkly: 'Cya guys.'  
Koa: 'Bye.'  
Amber and Geritt took off and sped down.  
Miranda: 'How do you guys fly?'  
Koa: 'It's easy. Just try and float on your energy.'  
Miranda: 'I see...'  
Burkly: 'I can't eat with all this talking. I'm going to train a bit.'  
Koa: 'I'll go with you.'  
Miranda: 'Wait, Koa! What about me?'  
Koa: 'Oh right. Burkly, you go ahead. I'll teach her how to fly first.'  
Burkly: 'K.'  
Burkly walked away down a stairs and Koa turned to Miranda. Time flew by and Miranda got the hang of it.   
Koa: 'Ok, you know how to fly, can I now go train?'  
Miranda: 'Sure, but I'm coming too'  
  



	40. A Free Trip

Six months later Burkly, Koa and Miranda emerged from the training area and called it a day. Koa almost forgot that he had to show his astro card to the police officers. They decided to visit Amber and Geritt after six months and entered their shop.   
Amber: 'Hi guys. It's been a long time.'  
Burkly: 'Yeah.'  
Amber: 'Guess what. Geritt won a prize for 5 tickets to Mars. But we're only with four.'  
Koa: 'Miranda can come.'  
Amber: 'Who is Miranda?'  
Koa: 'She followed me home one day and stuck around.'  
Amber: 'How annoying.'  
Koa: 'Yeah, I know.'  
Miranda: 'Hey!'  
Koa: 'Sorry. Amber, this is Miranda. Miranda, Amber.'  
Koa: 'And he's Geritt.'  
Miranda: 'Hi!'  
Geritt: 'Hey, listen Amber. Do you know where the machine is that I was working on?'  
Amber: 'Euhm, yeah. I gave it back to the owners.'  
Geritt: 'Ok.'  
Amber: 'The ship leaves tomorrow at ten o'clock.'  
Burkly: 'Ok, we'll see you then.'  
Koa: 'We better start packing.'  
Burkly: 'Pack what?'  
Koa: 'I was talking to Miranda.'  
Miranda: 'That's great.'  
The next day everyone arrived at the spaceport and loaded their bags. They stepped on a small platform and it started rising into the ship.  
Koa, Miranda, Burkly, Amber, and Geritt boarded the ship. Their astro cards were all checked, both Koa and Miranda were proud to show theirs. They were guided to the back of the plane where they sat down in a compartment that looked like the worst one of the ship.   
Geritt: 'I don't know why you all wanted to come; Mars is nothing more than a big red rock filled with mining equipment'  
Miranda: 'Come on, I've never been to another planet and it isn't every day that we win a trip to Mars'  
Koa: 'About that, where did you win it?'  
Koa was poking something on his chair to check if it was a life form or a stain.  
Geritt: 'I'm not really sure, I was walking down the street and some one gave me the tickets and when I asked why, he said that I had won them'  
Koa: 'I see'  
Amber: 'Why would anyone give away tickets?'  
The ship shook a bit as it lifted off. The loud engine was activated and a bang sounded through out the ship as they left the atmosphere.  
Miranda: 'I think I know why you got the tickets for free'  
Geritt: 'Why?'  
Miranda: 'The person who gave you the tickets probably saw the ship or he heard that rumour that's been going around'  
Burkly: 'Which rumour?'  
Miranda: 'The one about people mysteriously disappearing on Mars, at least several scientists and a few engineers have vanished with out a trace. People have also been hearing strange sounds under ground'  
Amber: 'That's only a rumour'  
Miranda: 'You're probably right, I won't let it ruin my trip'  
Koa: 'Me too' 

  
  



	41. The Flight

The ship shook again and a bell could be heard through the speakers.  
Speaker: 'This is your captain speaking, we are having some minor turbulence due to the fact that we are navigating an asteroid field, you are asked to fasten your seat belts but there is nothing to worry about'  
Amber: 'This is bad'  
Koa: 'No it isn't, they do this all the time'  
Geritt: 'Yeah, there hasn't been an accident with a star ship since … at least this morning'  
Burkly: 'Was that the ship that flew straight into a very large asteroid'  
Geritt: 'Yeah I think so'   
Amber: 'That didn't help much'  
Miranda: 'Hey guys, I just noticed something'  
Koa: 'What Miranda?'  
Miranda: 'We don't have any seat belts'  
Amber: 'Oh great… we're not going to survive this'  
Burkly: 'I have this string here, does that count?'  
Geritt: 'Burkly, that isn't a string'  
Burkly: 'What is it then?'  
Koa 'Looks like a worm'  
Burkly: 'I see'  
Burkly picked up the worm and placed it in the garbage bin next to him.  
Amber: 'We're going to die'  
Burkly: 'It's just a worm, it won't do anything'  
Suddenly everyone heard a loud screeching noise.  
Miranda: 'What is that?'  
Burkly and Koa looked out of their window and saw a large brown piece of rock scratching the hull.  
Burkly: 'It's just an asteroid hitting the hull'  
Amber: 'What?'  
Burkly: 'Don't worry, I don't think it's hitting any thing vital, just be glad your not the people in the compartment before us'  
Miranda: 'Why?'  
Burkly: 'When I looked outside, they floated passed the window'  
Amber: 'That's it, this is the end'  
Koa: 'I think they had their emergency suits on … mostly'  
Amber: 'I think I'm going to be sick'  
Burkly: 'Speaking of that, when are we getting any food on this flight?'  
Geritt: 'I wouldn't count on it'  
Burkly: 'What? I'll starve'  
Amber: 'How can you be hungry?'  
Burkly: 'How can you not be hungry?'  
Koa: 'I think there's some gum under my seat and a …'  
Koa quickly removed his hand from under the seat.  
Miranda: 'And what?'  
Koa: 'I don't know, but I think it bit me'  
A growl could be heard coming from Koa's seat and Koa moved to another seat while Burkly tried to kill it and cook it. Burkly was too late and the creature had moved to another compartment.  
Burkly: 'I'm starving.'  
Stewardess: 'Peanuts?'  
Burkly: 'Thank God!'  
Burkly grabbed some packs out of the basket and the stewardess walked along the hall. Burkly had trouble opening the pack and then blasted the top of with a small Ki blast. He stuffed the nuts in his mouth and sat back. After a while Burkly's packs were finished and he called the stewardess again. He took some more out and the stewardess left. Then again, he called the stewardess.  
Stewardess: 'I'm sorry, but all the peanuts are finished.'  
Burkly: 'What? If some people would have shared, there wouldn't have been this problem!'  
Koa: 'You ate them.'  
Burkly: 'It couldn't have been more than three quarters of the supply.'  
Koa: 'My point exactly.'  
Suddenly a crack started forming in the roof above them.  
Captain: 'This is your Captain speaking, we will be arriving shortly.'  
Amber: 'Finally.'  
The ship descended into the atmosphere and pieces of the hull started tearing off. The ship finally broke free from the atmosphere and landed on a platform near the colony. Burkly and the rest walked down from a stairs and when they were a few meters away from the ship, it collapsed. They walked on towards the check-in and were shown to their hotel.  
  



	42. The Hotel

They had to go by car to their hotel and they saw a small hover car standing at the parking area. They forced themselves in and found themselves in a cramp position. On the way there an explosion came from a building and the car capsized. The doors opened and they stepped out. Another explosion destroyed a building and Burkly and the rest went to check it out. Two robots were destroying buildings and cars. Miranda immediately charged at them and defeated them easily.  
Koa: 'Wow, nice going, Miranda'  
Miranda: 'Thanks'  
Amber: 'What were those things'  
Burkly: 'They looked like robots to me'  
They all looked close at the parts of the robots that were now scattered through the area. The parts seemed like normal electronic parts, some pieces of microwaves, toasters and computers. Yet other parts were completely unknown and were glowing in a green light. Suddenly with out warning 3 parts jumped up and flew off. Geritt, Amber, Koa, Burkly and Miranda could only watch as the parts disappeared over the horizon.   
Geritt: 'What the hell?'  
They all stood there surprised between the parts that hadn't suddenly flown away for 5 minutes, than just suspected that they were hallucinating from what ever was on the ship. Burkly blamed the peanuts. As they nodded the thought off, they started walking towards their hotel. They continued walking until they were deep in the industrial zone and encountered the only building in the area labelled hotel. They walked in and met a person behind a counter.  
Lothe: 'Can I help you?'  
Geritt: 'Yes, I have reservations'  
Lothe: 'And the name is?'  
Geritt: 'Geritt'  
Lothe: 'Aah yes, the 5 persons room'  
Geritt: 'That's the one'  
Lothe: 'Right this way'  
Lothe stepped from behind his counter, up a stairs. Miranda, Koa, Amber and Geritt followed as Burkly had gone exploring through the hotel looking for food. They quickly noticed a sharp acidic smell as they climbed the endless flight of stairs.  
Miranda: 'What's that smell?'  
Lothe: 'That would be the hydro plant next door'  
Miranda: 'I see'  
Lothe stepped into a corridor, walked around a large gap in the floor and arrived at a room marked '1023'.  
Lothe: 'This is it'  
He jammed a key into the lock but it soon became clear that the key didn't fit.   
Burkly meanwhile had walked through several rooms and the most eatable that he encountered was a strange mushroom growing on a chair. He walked through a corridor with a large hole in the sealing. He passed 2 people, at least he thought they were people but they were wearing hoods and leaving a trace of slime. Burkly entered a black area, that was either badly decorated or the site of a massive fire. He continued down the corridor until the corridor ended and a very deep abyss began. He decided to turn back and go to the room.   
Lothe had opened the door by the strategic use of the key, a credit card, a pen and a very large hammer. The door creaked as it opened and Lothe looked briefly inside the room before rushing out again.  
Lothe: 'Ok, you can go in, if you need me just use the phone and dial 111. Everything you need is in here and you should be fine. Oh, if you hear a light squeaking noise followed by a scream, I suggest you leave the room. Oh and also if you find green eggs whose mother has gone the collect victi … food'  
Lothe walked away from the room, gave Geritt a concerned look and hurried back down the corridor. Koa was the first one the enter and looked around.  
Koa: 'This place doesn't seem so bad'  
Miranda: 'Yeah, it's got 2 bedrooms, a bathroom and a small living room'  
Miranda walked around a bit, encountered a table. She took her bag and placed it on the table, which quickly collapsed under the weight.  
Geritt: 'What do you have in that bag?'  
Miranda: 'Not much'  
They quickly decided that Miranda and Amber would sleep in one room and Koa, Geritt and Burkly in the other one. Geritt walked to a window with a view of Mars.  
Geritt: 'I really don't know why you all wanted to come, there's nothing but mining equipment here'  
As Geritt spoke they all noticed the sound of drilling coming from a far away mine. Burkly came into the room and stepped next to Geritt.  
Burkly: 'What have you all been doing?'  
Geritt: 'Nothing much, looking out of this window'  
Burkly waved his hand in front of him and waved it around a bit.  
Burkly: 'You do know there's no glass in this'  
Geritt: 'I was wondering why the window was so clean'  
Koa sat on the bed which carefully fell down and hundreds of insects ran out from under it. Koa took no time stepping on them all and firing a small Ki blast on a few of them. Just as Koa was going to clean them up, a large tentacle came from under the bed and swept them all up. The tentacle retracted and Koa heard a small burp. Koa was still surprised as Burkly and Geritt walked into the room. Burkly quickly moved towards the bed that Koa had just sat on  
Burkly: 'I'll take this bed'  
Koa: 'Fine by me'  
After settling in they decided to go to a restaurant, as Burkly was hungry. When they walked past the counter an explosion rocked the floor and a part of the floor above them collapsed. Lothe took no notice of it and continued working. Burkly, Koa and the rest quickly ran outside to see what was happening. A dozen robots were firing Ki attacks at buildings.   
Burkly: 'There are more of them?'  
Koa: 'I guess so.' 

  



	43. The Robots Attack

Burkly sensed that their powers were far above the two they met before, but not strong enough. Burkly charged at them and destroyed three in a swift motion. By now Koa and the rest had joined the fight. They were brought down easily but Miranda had trouble with the strongest. Koa came to her aid and destroyed the remaining robots with a Ki blast. Suddenly two more robots appeared. One seemed to have double the power as the strongest of the power previous group, the one next to him was twice a strong as the one he was standing next to. They quickly figured this out and started charging up. The ground cracked and a white energy came from the fighters. When it dissipated a crater was left behind and auras surrounded them. Geritt charged at the first one and engaged in a combat. Amber charged at the other one and delivered some hard punches. Meanwhile Geritt was gaining the upper hand and kicked the robot in his face. The robot stumbled backwards but then charged at Geritt. Geritt dodged a few punches and then delivered a final blow to the robot, punching right through his torso. The robot fell down and exploded. Amber was also fairing well and gave the robot a barrage of punches. The robot stepped back and took a defensive position. Amber charged at him and he blocked a few punches, but then received a kick in the gut. He made an angry face and started charging up a Ki attack. Amber did the same and they released. Amber's blast slowly overpowered the robot's and then exploded on the robot. He was pushed back and smashed into a wall. Circuits protruded from his mechanical skin and let off sparks. With difficulty the robot stood up and Amber grinned. Burkly and Koa then felt a large power and a robot raised from behind the wall. He had his arms folded and a smile on his face.   
Robot: 'Seriously P, is that the best you can do?'  
P: 'They are ... powerful, Q.'   
Q: 'Oh really then, let's see about that.'  
The robot landed in front of Amber standing between her and P. Amber charged at the robot but was smacked to the side. Amber charged at him again and barraged him with punches. The robot dodged them easily and drove his knee into Amber's stomach. Amber stumbled back and almost fell down. She recuperated with difficulty and charged at the robot again. As she was about to punch him she used her other hand to fire a close range Ki attack. The blast exploded heavily and smoke surrounded the area. The smoke cleared and the robot remained standing there with his arms folded. He smiled fired his own Ki blast, sending Amber flying through the wall of a building. Geritt got mad and charged at Q. He delivered a blow of punches but Q blocked them all. Q punched Geritt in the face and slammed the back of his fist against the side of Geritt's face. He crashed into the same wall as Amber and passed out. Burkly and Koa charged up to full power. They both managed to punch Q in the face, almost flooring him. Burkly charged back immediately and kicked him in the back. He turned around and punched Burkly in the face. He grabbed Burkly by the throat and threw him to the side. Koa came from behind him and kicked him in the face. He was sent soaring through the air and crashed into a wall. Q recovered and charged up a Ki attack. He fired instantly before Koa could react and the blast sped towards him. The blast was deflected by a blast from Burkly and this gave Koa an opportunity. He charged at Q and barraged him with punches and kicks. Q stumbled back and recuperated quickly by punching Koa in the gut. He gave Koa an uppercut which sent him up in the air. He stopped and fired a small Ki blast. Q easily deflected it and fired his own, sending Koa back, crashing into the ground. Burkly charged at Q and kicked him in the back. Q fell to the ground but then flipped over and blocked some punches of Burkly. Q received a kick in the gut but punched Burkly in the face and kicked him away. He appeared in Burkly's path and slammed him in the ground. Koa appeared a few meters away from Q. Q took the offensive and charged at Koa. They started exchanging punches and then Q blocked a kick from Koa, followed by punching Koa's chest. Koa flew back and stood steady in the air. He charged at Q and delivered a hard blow in his face. Q absorbed the punch fairly and punched Koa in the gut. Koa grabbed for his stomach and was kicked in the face. Koa hardly recuperated and charged at Q again. He was easily overpowered in such a bad state and Q released a Ki attack. Koa was still conscious but couldn't get up. Suddenly Q's eyes widened and he turned around. He saw Burkly arising from under debris with an immense aura and debris rising with him. Burkly released his most powerful attack and Q was engulfed completely. The blast evaporated his body and nothing was left but a few scraps of metal and some microchips.   
Burkly helped Koa get up but Koa didn't have any strength left in him and dropped back down. In the mean time Geritt and Amber had recovered from their injuries some what and had joined Koa and Burkly. Miranda came too after destroying a derelict robot head.  
Miranda: 'Who are all these guys?'  
Burkly: 'I would guess some robots that have turned on their creators, it's not the first time this kind of thing has happened'  
Amber: 'Yeah, remember the robot revolt back on Earth'  
Geritt: 'Who could forget, it was one of the last major wars'  
Miranda: 'But that happened so long ago and these couldn't be the same robots'  
Amber: 'You're right, these are new robots and I've never seen them before, who ever build these did it in secret'  



	44. The Constructor

Suddenly the ground shacked around them and the robot parts started moving. The green glowing chips and circuits flew up into the air and started surrounding a large mining station, 3 hover cars and any metallic tool in the area.  
Miranda: 'What the hell'  
Burkly: 'Not again'  
The metal crashed into each other releasing loud screeching noises followed by a loud explosion. A large robot appeared from the debris. It was made up of sharp mining equipment and drills. It still more or less had the humanoid form but its torso was too large. Out of this torso came the strange green glow that they had all seen before. The enormous robot sparked to life and electric surge went through the torso.  
Robot: 'Construction of R has begun'  
Miranda: 'I have said it before and I'll say it again: What the hell?'  
Burkly: 'I think we can take this guy'  
Amber: 'Yeah, I don't think we want to wait for R'  
Although not fully recovered Geritt and Amber powered up and flew towards the robot. The robot turned towards them and made some sort of movement with his arms.  
Robot: 'Hostile forces detected engaging defensive measures'  
As the robot spoke, without warning a massive bolt of energy struck down Geritt. Amber dived after the falling Geritt but was knocked to the side by the massive robot arm. Amber fell to the ground but quickly ran towards Geritt to see if he was alright.  
Burkly: 'Maybe we might have some difficulties'  
Miranda: 'We're not going to give up yet'  
Miranda and Burkly charged up and headed towards the robot. Knowing what would happen they both evaded the bolt and started beating the robot. But it didn't seem to help. The robot started using its massive drills to keep Miranda and Burkly away from his torso.   
Burkly: 'I think his torso is his weak point, if we could hit with a blast we might take him out'  
Miranda: 'Ok'  
Miranda and Burkly flew back and charged up a blast. As they charged up the robot attacked and knocked Miranda away, detonating the blast prematurely. Miranda hit the ground and Burkly was knocked away from the blast. Burkly recuperated and went back on the attack but couldn't land a single punch.  
Burkly: 'I could use some help here!'  
Amber was just about to help when the robot knocked Burkly away and launched a massive blast at the ground. Amber did everything she could to stop the blast but she didn't last long as the blast exploded, engulfing the surrounding area. Burkly could only watch as Amber, Geritt and Miranda disappeared out of sight. Koa could barely stand up on his own as the blast destroyed the area. Koa could see Miranda lying on the ground, badly injured as the smoke cleared.  
Koa: 'Miranda!'  
Koa tried running towards Miranda but fell through his knees. A tear rolled down his cheek as he crawled forward. When he reached Miranda he was relieved to find that she was still alive.   
Burkly made his hands into fists and turned to the massive robot. He started charging up, although his injuries stung as he charged he went all the way. His muscles grew as he challenged his rage into them. Burkly started flying towards the robot again, at full power. Burkly's aura was raging as he approached the robot.  
Burkly started hitting the robot and made some dents. He fired a close range Ki blast but the robot blocked it. The robot hit Burkly and he flew back again. He was just about to attack again as he sensed another aura coming from behind. He turned and saw Koa. Koa was standing in the middle of a power burst at his full power.  
Koa: 'You'll pay for that'  
Koa's power burst grew steadily and Koa was pushing his power to the limit. His hair was standing up and the power burst turned around him, increasing in size every second. The power burst was cutting through the ground like it was nothing and it wasn't long before Koa was floating in a crater. The power burst became darker in colour and Koa disappeared from sight. The power burst headed out like it was going to exploded but than collapsed back into itself. Koa could be seen in the middle of the power burst as it imploded with his clothes shredded. Koa had absorbed the energy from the burst and his power level had increased beyond his full power. Koa's hair was standing straight up and his muscles had increased in size. His wounds were still there but didn't seem to affect him. A large aura surrounded him as he looked up. He looked in anger and rage at the enormous robot as he thought about Miranda.   
Koa charged at the robot and released an armada of kicks and punches. The robot was getting scratched and dented by Koa but the robot attempted to get the overhand by punching Koa with its arm. Koa stopped the massive arm with his own arm and soon found himself in a lock with the robot. Burkly got a grip of the situation and charged at the robot again. As Koa was holding back the arm of the robot, Burkly hit the robot with a single punch, punching straight through the metal. Burkly pulled his hand back out when he got a small electric shock. The robot noticed this and hit Burkly. Burkly was knocked back again and the robot started exchanging punches with Koa. Amber regained consciousness and saw the battle going on in the sky. She got up and boasted her power to the maximum. Koa was holding out as Amber flew next to Burkly.  
Amber: 'Let's take this guy out'  
Burkly: 'Ok'  
Amber and Burkly put a lot of their energy into a single blast as Koa distracted the massive robot. They launched the blast and it swirled towards the robot. The energy blast grew as Burkly and Amber put more and more energy into it. Koa noticed the massive blast and disengaged the robot as the blast headed towards it. The blast had grown to an enormous size and was going at incredible speeds. The robot only had enough time to block the blast with a single arm to keep it away from its torso. A large eruption of light could be seen as the blast hit the arm. Energy was gathering on the arm and it started shinning in a clear white light. The robot was barely holding out against the combined blast of Burkly and Amber, when Burkly and Amber put every piece of their energy in it. The metal arm buckled and was crushed, the blast hit the torso and revealed an array of metal pieces, circuits and chips. Sparks started flying of the robot as Koa flew at it still full of rage and kicked it right in the heavily damaged torso. The robot crashed into the ground and could barely move. The robot was no more than a piece of scorched metal now and a plume of smoke was raising from its head.   
Robot: 'Massive d… d… d… damage, urgent repairs re… re… required, construct…construction stopped, return to hom… home base, mass… massive d… d… dam…damage, urg… urgent rep… repair…'  
The robot squeaked as it got up. Most of its parts were barely hanging on by a single wire. One of its legs fell off as it launched itself away. Koa, Amber and Burkly didn't have the energy left to follow the robot but kept a track of its power. Koa, Amber and Burkly landed and walked towards Geritt and Miranda. As Koa reached Miranda, he fell to his knees and powered down. Miranda opened her eyes.  
Miranda: 'Koa?'  
Koa: 'I'm glad you're alright'  
Miranda: 'Did we get him?'  
Koa: 'More or less, he won't be back soon'  
Koa helped Miranda up and walked towards Geritt.  
Burkly: 'I wish we still had some senzu beans left'  
Geritt: 'Yeah, I think I could use some'  
Amber: 'What are we going to do about the robot?'  
Burkly: 'I can still sense his power, he didn't go far, but we can't take him in this state'  
Koa: 'I agree'  
Both Koa and Miranda could barely stand and were leaning against each other for support.  
Amber: 'Koa, how did you raise your power like much?'  
Koa: 'I don't know. I've been trying to boost my power level using my power burst, but it never worked until now, but I could feel the strain my body was under as I was powered up, I don't think I can hold it very long'  
Amber: 'It's still a very handy move'  
Burkly: 'I think we better go rest a bit.'  
Koa: 'I agree.'  
  



	45. Betrayal

They walked back to the hotel and recuperated. Amber, Geritt and Miranda had suffered the most and took longer to recover than Koa and Burkly. Once fit everyone went to train at the local martial arts training facility. They trained for a few hours and decided to take a break. Burkly and Koa had now surpassed the others with a great gap. Their power kept growing, even after severe injuries their power nearly doubled. After a little less than a day they traced the power of the robot back to an abandoned warehouse. The lights were on inside and the door firmly shut. Burkly blasted the door down and they ran in. They saw several robots hooked up to a large computer. Down the large area were 3 robots the likes of the one they encountered. One had it's leg missing and equipment was spinning around it and making adjustments. There was a small office with a person inside. The person did not notice them and kept staring at his papers. They walked towards him as quietly as possible but when they were less than 20 meters away an alarm tripped. Several of the robots activated and spoke simultaneously 'Intruder Alert.' They surrounded the fighters and all started charging a Ki attack. Burkly and the others charged up and took a defensive position. As the robots fired Burkly activated his shield and the blasts collided with it. Eventually the shield was pierced but then the fighters disappeared and reappeared near the ceiling. The blasts wiped out some of the robots. The remaining ones flew up towards the fighters and engaged in combat. Burkly was blocking fists and legs from 3 different robots. Koa had two robots attacking him, he quickly gained the upper hand and disabled them both by knocking them to the ground. Miranda defeated one but was then forced to retreat, as she wasn't powerful enough. Amber kicked one in the gut, kicking right through. The robot fell to the ground and shattered into a million pieces. The armada of robots was quickly reduced to a pile of scrap. Suddenly one of the larger robots activated and stepped forward. Burkly and Koa landed and stood in its path. Amber and Geritt landed near Miranda and observed. Burkly and Koa nodded and then started charging up to full power. Their muscles grew and an aura came around them. They charged at the robot and dodged a few punches and Ki blasts. Koa was hit by a Ki blast but quickly recovered and continued delivering punches. Small dents came into the robot, although it didn't seem to affect it. Burkly and Koa regrouped and started charging up a Ki blast together. The blast was huge but the robot deflected it. The blast exploded on the roof and a huge hole was made. A few pieces of debris came tumbling down and crashed on the robot with only one leg. The structure of the robot collapsed and exploded in a dust cloud. The hand of the robot that deflected the blast were crippled and badly damaged. Burkly charged at the robot again, covered by Koa who was firing Ki blasts rapidly after each other. The robot was forced to use had hands for stopping the blast. Burkly flew up to his face and kicked it with everything he had. The robot flew to the side and crashed into the wall. A crack was formed but it withstood the punishment. The robot stood back up but was then faced by a large Ki blast from Burkly. Burkly fired at such close proximity the head was totally engulfed. When the blast had passed half of its face was in such a bad state that its left eye was totally pulverised. Burkly and Koa were already barraging it again with Ki attacks and punches. Burkly let off a loud cry and his aura grew larger. His muscles grew even more and his veins were showing. He charged at the robot and punched right through. Koa went through the same experience as he used his burst charger. The robot was quickly full of holes and its left arm blown off. Burkly picked up his arm and drove it into the robot's face. The lights inside his body went out and the body slightly collapsed. Burkly stretched out his left arm towards the main computer and quickly a large ball of energy was formed. He fired the blast and a shield around the computer attempted to stop the blast. The blast quickly penetrated the shield and impacted on the computer. An explosion shook the ground and made the remaining robots collapse. Burkly and Koa joined the others and decided to go home.  
Miranda: 'You guys are getting too strong.'  
Koa: 'We can never be.'  
Burkly: 'Yeah.'  
They stopped by a restaurant and Burkly and Koa spent most of their money. They went back to their hotel and went to bed. Back at the warehouse the scientist was collecting the bits and pieces of every robot. He placed them all on one pile brought a small tray on wheels with a machine on it near the pile. He pressed a few buttons and a purple beam was transmitted to the pile. The pieces started forming a metallic creature and joined each other. A moderate sized robot was formed and it looked very much like a human. I had clothes and a cap on, so you could only see his metallic hands and face, although it didn't show much. The robot smiled walked over to the tray. The scientist smiled and tapped his fingers against each other. He laughed with his eyes closed. The laugh echoed throughout the large area, but was soon interrupted as the robot turned against his own creator.   
The robot smiled as it clamped the scientist's neck with his fingers and almost let out laughter as the scientist was slowly dying in his hands. The scientist could barely breath and only managed to murmur a few words. With a fleeing breath he asked why. The robot answered with a cold voice.  
Robot: 'Why not? You created me to be the perfect soldier, able to defeat entire armies and conquer worlds and I shall stick to your plan with only one change: you will not be around to see it'  
The robot tightened his grasp on the scientist and as the scientist gave up his last breath, he realised what he had done and what would happen next. His only hope was that someone stopped the robot before it would go completely insane and destroy the entire universe. But as he looked into the cold lifeless eyes of the robot he knew that it was only a far chance as this was the final product of his creations. He started long ago with the A-series robot and programmed it so that it would spawn a new generation far stronger and more intelligent than the previous one. That generation would spawn another and that one too. And now it had come to an end, this must be the one, the final generation. Far stronger than all the previous and intelligent enough to realise that he was useless and unnecessary. He looked at his creation, the perfect warrior, virtually indestructible and now devoted to evil. The scientist hung dead in the hand of the robot. The body fell to the ground as the robot turned away.   
The robot flew off into the night and was quickly walking down the streets of Mars colony.  
  
  



	46. The Fight Against R

Amber, Geritt, Burkly, Koa and Miranda were walking down a street known for its many mining facilities. Miranda had just bought a brochure about the area when a blinding light illuminated the sky. The light grew larger as everyone wondered what it was. Then they realised.  
Burkly: 'Run!'  
They all scattered as the blast headed toward the ground. It wasn't long before the energy blast hit the ground, releasing a massive explosion. The entire planet shook and trembled as the entire street was removed from existence. The robot landed in the giant crater and searched around for survivors. From the rubble Geritt and Amber first appeared, soon followed by Miranda. The robot walked towards them.  
Robot: 'Good, you survived, I believe we still have a score to settle'  
Geritt: 'Another robot? How many are there?'  
Robot: 'Just me now, you made sure of that'  
Amber: 'The other robots were always named with a single letter, so which are you?'  
Robot: 'I am R and I am the one that will make sure that my ancestors are avenged'  
Miranda: 'Don't be so sure'  
Robot: 'You aren't even a threat to me, I am the ultimate warrior, unbeatable and ruthless'  
R flew at Miranda and punched her to the side. He landed again on the ground and turned towards Geritt and Amber. Suddenly he sensed an energy coming from behind. Koa was speeding towards him at full power.   
Koa: 'Leave them alone'  
Koa started punching R with everything he had but every time his hand could even scratch the hard metal from which the robot was made. Koa pulled back a bit to charge an energy blast but R didn't give him the chance. Koa was hit into the ground, cracking the hard rock beneath him. R raised his hand and charged a large blast to throw at Koa. R was about to launch the blast when another blast hit his own. The other blast came from Burkly, who was also at full power. His aura was huge and it illuminated the entire crater. Burkly put more energy into the blast and forced R's blast to detonate. The blast quickly engulfed R and exploded in a huge explosion. A mass of smoke surrounded the area and Burkly did not wait until it cleared. He charged up another blast and fired it into the center of the smoke where it released another explosion. Burkly fired yet another blast, which also impacted the area. Burkly released several waves of blasts which all hit their target. Koa got up again and fired gannet guns at the same location. The flashing of explosions went on for some time until Burkly and Koa thought it would be enough. The smoke cleared and in the middle of the lager crater was R. R's shell wasn't shining as before instead it was scorched. Its torso had been twisted and some of the metal had melted. It had an arm missing and a leg not looking to good. But it still had a smile on its face. R started laughing at Burkly and Koa.  
R: 'Is that the best you have because it's going to take a lot more to stop me'  
Amber: 'What do you mean, you can barely move'  
R smiled again and a green glow surrounded him. All of the parts around him started shaking and his body melted away. A silver liquid surround all of the parts that were scattered throughout the crater and some how absorbed them. The liquid whirled and moved into a single shape. The liquid sprouted up and absorbed itself, revealing R, fully recovered.  
Burkly: 'Koa, I think we have a problem'  
R smiled at the amazed Koa and Burkly. He walked forward, picked up his hat, wiped of some dirt and put it back on again.  
Koa charged at R but was quickly punched to the side. Burkly was the next and managed to dodge R's punch. They started exchanging punches and kicks but then Koa came up from behind and kicked him in the back. R turned his face to Koa and received a punch from Burkly. Now he turned towards Burkly but then got another kick from Koa. R got mad and released his energy, pushing Burkly and Koa away. Burkly quickly recuperated and charged at R again. R punched Burkly in the gut and kicked him away. Burkly stopped in mid air and started charging up a Ki attack. Burkly fired the blast and it started raging towards R. R disappeared and reappeared at the same location, the blast flying behind him. R smiled but then Koa reflected the blast back to R, with extra power. The blast exploded on R and a shockwave sent Koa Burkly flying away, crashing into a wall. Burkly and Koa stood up and charged another Ki attack. They released it and then started firing smaller Ki attacks rapidly after each other. Explosions rocked the ground and created extra smoke. Eventually Koa and Burkly had little power left and stopped. After a while the smoke cleared and R was nowhere to be seen. Burkly felt a large Ki coming up from behind. The wall behind them cracked and inside was a bright light. Burkly and Koa turned around and the blast burst through the obstacle. Koa and Burkly tried to block it but the blast started pushing them back. Koa and Burkly were pushed back so far that they were at the edge of the crater created earlier. Koa was pushed over the edge and fell down. Burkly now faced the blast alone. He was also pushed over the edge but he landed safely. The blast continued going until it exploded on a wall, releasing an array of light. Burkly grabbed Koa's hand and they both disappeared as the expanding blast closed in on them. They appeared again above the battle scene, witnessing a huge explosion below them. Suddenly R appeared behind them and knocked Burkly to the ground. Koa turned and tried to punch R. R dodged the attack and evaded a few more punches. R punched Koa in the face and kicked him in the gut. Burkly now flew out of some rubble and charged at R. R looked down and fired a small blast at Burkly. Burkly deflected the blast, making it explode behind him. Koa took this opportunity and kicked R in the face. R gave Koa a fierce look but was then sent flying up when he was hit by a blast from Burkly. R recovered and flew back down. He kicked Koa in the face and fired a blast at Burkly. Koa was sent flying down after the hard kick and Burkly was being pushed down by the blast. Burkly crashed into the ground and the blast exploded.   
  
  



	47. The Last Robot

Amber and Geritt could only watch as R overpowering Koa and Burkly. R flew above the injured Burkly and started charging a Ki blast. Amber couldn't watch anymore as R was planning to kill Burkly. She charged up to her full power, although she was still a bit weak from the previous battles. R was slowly charging the blast as Amber flew towards him. She tried punching him but R didn't even flinch. She started kicking and punching at random but nothing seemed to work. Then Geritt released a Ki blast at R, R was pushed back a bit by the large blast but it was enough for him to lose concentration and the blast disappeared. R turned toward Geritt and flew at him but he was kicked aside by Amber. As he looked at Amber, another one of Geritt's Ki blasts headed towards R, it erupted and released a lot of smoke. As the smoke cleared R was no where to be seen. Geritt looked around but was quickly kicked to the side by R. Amber charged at R but R disappeared before she reached him. R reappeared and punched Amber in the back. Amber glided over the ground as R suddenly noticed Burkly behind him. R turned and faced Burkly's most powerful attack. R only just managed to block it and send his own blast to counter Burkly's. R's blast easily pushed through Burkly's and R smiled.  
R: 'You can't beat me, I am the ultimate warrior'  
Burkly: 'We'll see'  
Burkly put all of his strength in his blast and for a second his blast was gaining ground. But R placed more energy in his blast and Burkly's started losing again.  
R: 'You fool, you still don't understand, you can't beat me'  
As R said that Geritt woke up and landed next to Burkly. Geritt nodded at Burkly and fired his own blast. Geritt's blast sped along Burkly's and hit R's blast. But it still wasn't enough to beat R. As the 3 blasts started forming a large bubble in the middle that was slowly moving towards Burkly and Geritt, Koa and Amber joined them. The 2 new blasts merged with the others forming one large one. The massive blast spiralled towards the center bubble and pushed it forward. R was now putting all of his energy into the blast causing the bubble to move back to the others.  
Amber: 'Impossible, how is he stronger than all of us'  
R laughed at Amber, Geritt, Koa and Burkly as they attempted to destroy him.  
R: 'Haha, there isn't anyone who is stronger than me, I am virtually indestructible'  
Koa: 'That's it, I have had enough of you'  
Koa used a power burst to boast his power and used it all on the blast. Amber and Geritt also poured all of their power into their blasts. Their blasts grew larger and pushed the bubble back to R. R was surprised as the massive bubble moved towards him, but then he smiled again.   
R: 'You haven't seen what I am capable of, your foolish blast won't stop me'  
R charged beyond his normal power, breaking some tubes in his body and scattering some metal as his muscles grew. His hat flew away and the ground twisted around him. His eyes were glowing red as his blast changed to the same colour. The metal shards and debris around him was pushed away as he reached his full power. R had grown in size and muscles-like devices were sticking out of his body. His chest was almost completely made up of the green glow. Geritt and Amber were starting to be pushed back as they continued their blasts. Burkly and Koa were also slowly moving back, trying not to be launched away. The red blast started overtaking the others and the entire area was soon covered by red light. R started laughing, but after his upgrade it sounded more like an insane screech that could be heard over the entire planet.  
R: 'You see, you can't stop me, pitiful humans, I am now your overlord, ruler and master'  
Burkly was getting extremely mad and his eyes could kill a person. Suddenly Burkly stopped firing and the blast of the others started dyeing red.  
Koa: 'Burkly what are you doing?'  
Burkly didn't respond and he lifted up his arms, bulging his fists at the same time. He let off a loud cry and tilted his head slightly as his hair started growing and his eyes turned completely white. His aura grew dramatically and pylons of energy arose from the ground, circling Burkly. The pylons rose through the clouds and then moved further apart. Then the pylons disappeared and only a ball of white was to be seen. Koa, Geritt and Amber's blast was quickly losing ground as they stared at Burkly. Burkly's power was rising massively and then the ball of energy dissipated. Burkly had a yellow aura surrounding him, his hair had grown a bit and his eyes had turned green. He placed his hands next to his right thigh and a ball of energy formed. He released the blast and let out a loud cry. The attack raged towards the bubble and collided with it. The attack overpowered the red colour and R's blast was pushed back. Koa and the others got a grip of them and put their power back in the blast. R's blast was now advancing back towards him and his hands started sizzling. His eyes opened wide and the blast broke off pieces of his body, his mechanical parts burning and melting away. By the time the blast had continued R was no more.   
Amber: 'It's over'  
Burkly powered down, his hair shortened again, his eyes turned back to normal. He fell to the ground as his aura dissipated. Geritt walked towards the decaying pile of dust that used to be R and checked if he was really dead. Koa had in the mean time gone to see if Miranda was ok. Amber helped Burkly up from the ground. They looked at the devastation around them.   
  
  



	48. The Hyperbolic Time Chamber

After Miranda and Burkly felt better they went back to their hotel, which was pretty much in ruins. As they approached it the left wall fell down, taking the chimney with it.  
Geritt: 'Well, this place hasn't changed'  
Amber: 'I can say that this has been the worst vacation ever'  
Miranda: 'Yeah'  
Koa: 'It could have been worse"  
Miranda: 'How?'  
Koa: 'The planet could have been blow up'  
Burkly: 'Or they could have forgotten the peanuts on the flight'  
They went to their room to rest. Soon after the door tumbled down and Burkly fell through the floor. They quickly decided to take the next flight back to Earth.  
They were sent back in a medical transport, carrying several wounded people. The flight progressed quietly and they arrived at Earth in less than an hour. The ship landed on a medical platform and they stepped out. They thanked the paramedics and took off. They quickly reached Geritt's home and decided to stay the night. In the morning they flew to the lookout and check up on Guiran. When they arrived they saw Mr. Popo watering some plants and Guiran sitting a table.   
Guiran: 'Hi!'  
Koa: 'Hey Guiran.'  
Guiran: 'I heard on the news that robots attacked Mars, I have the strangest feeling you defeated them.'  
Koa: 'Yup. Although it wouldn't have worked without the rest.'  
Guiran: 'Well, I think you should get some reward. Mr. Popo!'  
Mr. Popo: 'Yes, Guiran?'  
Guiran: 'Tell them about the room.'  
Mr. Popo: 'Of course. A long time ago, in the days of Goku and the rest, they used a special room called the Hyperbolic Time Chamber, if you were to go in you could train for a year, while only 1 day passes in this realm.'  
Geritt: 'Interesting.'  
Burkly: 'Why only one year?'  
Mr. Popo: 'If you stay in it for 2 years you would be permanently trapped.'  
Burkly: 'I see.'  
Amber: 'How many people can go in it?'  
Mr. Popo: '2 people can go in at once.'  
Amber: 'Alright.'  
Koa: 'When can we go in?'  
Mr. Popo: 'I'll need a few days to clean up the mess the last person made.'  
Amber and Geritt started waiting enthousiastically for Mr Popo to clean up the chamber, Miranda suddenly realised something.   
Miranda: 'Maybe I should go see my parents, the last time I saw them I told them I'd be back from class within the hour, that was almost half a year ago'  
Koa: 'You still live with your parents'  
Miranda: 'Yeah, I can't move out until I have enough money to buy a house'  
Koa: 'Ah... Oh wait I haven't been home in over a year, I think my landlord has declared me dead'  
Miranda: 'I'd better go see how my parents are doing'  
Koa: 'I'd better go see how my goldfish is doing, I hope it managed to feed itself with the fish food in the cupboard '  
Koa and Miranda flew off as Burkly decided to train about by kicking a pillar on the lookout.  
  



	49. Home Sweet Home

Koa and Miranda landed on a large grass field filled with gardeners and flower patches. In the center was a huge house that cast a large shadow over a large part of the garden.  
Koa: 'You live here?'  
Miranda: 'Yeah, it may look big but we aren't as rich as every one thinks we are'  
As Miranda felt this Koa noticed several security guards patrolling the area and sensed a few snipers taking aim at him. Miranda walked towards a large door and rang the bell. Koa stood besides her as a butler opened the door. The butler recognised Miranda and led them into a large chamber filled with paintings and statues, leaving very little room for 2 chairs and a table. The butler paused to remove a piece of dust from a statue and then guided Miranda and Koa into the next room. This room was even bigger than the first one, it had less statues so there was more than enough place for the 3 lounge chairs, 5 normal chairs and several coffee tables. Occupying 2 of the lounge chairs were an elderly lady drinking a cup of tea and a man reading the newspaper. The lady put her cup down and looked at Miranda.  
Lady: 'Miranda, dear, how was class?'  
Miranda: 'Alright, I passed'  
Lady: 'And who is your friend?'  
The lady looked at Koa.  
Koa: 'I'm Koa, ma'am'  
Lady: 'Please, call me Proxima'  
Koa: 'Ok'  
Miranda: 'Mom, I was gone for 6 months, don't you even care where I was?'  
Proxima: '6 months? Don't be silly, I just talked to you yesterday about the Glenwich tea party'  
Miranda: 'That was 2 years ago'  
Proxima: 'Numbers, numbers...'  
Miranda sighed and left the room, closely followed by Koa. They left the house and Miranda, powered with rage, flew away. Koa had trouble catching up with her but it wasn't long before Miranda spent all of her power and slowed down.  
Miranda: 'Can you believe them? I was gone for 6 months and they don't even notice'  
Koa: 'Yeah, at least you can't complain about them being too strict with you'  
Miranda: 'I suppose so'  
Koa: 'Don't forget that I want to swing by my apartment for a while'  
Miranda: 'Ok'  
Koa and Miranda flew over a large crater in the center of a city, in the middle a large monument to some general that neither of them had heard of. They landed in the outskirts of the city and entered a large red brown apartment block.  
Koa: 'It's not as nice as your home I suppose'  
Miranda: 'I don't mind, it's more or less cosy'  
Koa and Miranda climbed up a large stairs and stopped at the 7th floor. Koa walked into a hall where he bumped into an overweight man in a white T-shirt.  
Man: 'Koa, you're still alive? You owe me 14 months of rent'  
Koa: '14 months? But I wasn't even in my apartment for at least 13 months'  
Man: 'You never informed me, so pay up'  
Koa: 'I'll pay you later, I'm currently without any money myself'  
Man: 'Have the money by tomorrow or else'  
Koa: 'Ok'  
Koa led Miranda down the corridor and stopped at apartment 703. He first had to remove a large yellow band labelled "Crime scene" before he could unlock the door.  
Koa: 'Home sweet home'  
As Koa reached for the doorknob, it fell out of the door together with some other rotten wood. Koa pushed open the door and it revealed a large room, filled with over grow plants and fungus with litter spread out over the floor.  
Miranda: 'Koa, you know when I said it was cosy, it's not anymore'  
Koa waged through the plant life, stepping into a pizza box that had become a breading ground for some smaller insects. He walked towards a table with a fish bowl. He searched for his fish, only to find that it's offspring had evolved into carnivorous amphibians, clearing the fishbowl and it's surroundings of all life, wood and metal, due to a coke bottle that Koa had spilled into it several months ago. Koa stepped back as he learned the offspring had mastered the art of fire and stone tools. Koa ventured further into the room only to find that it suddenly ended and showed a large window with a view that Koa didn't remember. Koa held his hand out only to find no glass but thick, invisible goo and a large screech of something of which Koa had just touched the net. When Koa heard Miranda scream after being attack by a large 5-armed reptile, he decided to abandon the house. Koa and Miranda left the room and saw the man again.  
Man: 'So I'll get your money tomorrow?'   
Koa: 'Don't count on me coming back ever again'  
Koa and Miranda left the building and decided to head back to the lookout. The man also came out to teach Koa a lesson, but when he saw him flying away he decided to not bother Koa too much.  
  
  



	50. King Kai's Warning

When Koa and Miranda reached the lookout, Mr Popo had just finished cleaning the Hyperbolic time chamber.  
Amber: 'Wow, that was fast'  
Mr Popo: 'Actually, it took longer than you think, don't forget time passes faster inside'  
Amber: 'Ah'  
Guiran: 'Ok, who wants to go first?'  
Amber: 'Oh me, me and Geritt'  
Geritt: 'Fine by me'  
Miranda: 'Fine...'  
Amber and Geritt entered the Hyperbolic time chamber and settled in. Burkly was just starting to teach Miranda some new moves when Koa suddenly looked up in the air. Koa started muttering a few words as if he was greeting someone Guiran started to get worried about Koa talking to himself when he heard a voice. As Guiran heard it he noticed everyone else heard it too.  
King Kai: 'I have some terrible news'  
Koa: 'Like?'  
Guiran: 'Who is this'  
King Kai: 'I am King Kai, guardian of the northern galaxy'  
Guiran: 'Oh'  
Burkly: 'Wow, really?'  
King Kai: 'Yes, but this is no time for pleasantries, I have bad news'  
Koa: 'Uh uh, you said that'  
Burkly: 'Really?'  
King Kai: 'Yes, I didn't let you hear this conversation so that you can ask questions, this is serious'  
Burkly: 'Ok'  
King Kai: 'So I was saying, I have some bad news'  
Koa: 'You said that'  
King Kai: 'I have detected a ship coming towards Earth'  
Koa: 'Ships constantly head towards Earth'  
King Kai: 'But this one is different, it's carrying one of the most destructive force that the universe has ever seen'  
Guiran: 'What do you mean?'  
King Kai: 'This force is a duplication of one of the strongest fighters the universe has ever seen'  
Burkly: 'That's all, one clone?'  
King Kai: 'Actually 3 clones, and they're coming to kill most of the population of Earth'  
Guiran: 'Why?'  
King Kai: 'I don't know, but they have just visited a prophet and then started destroying entire worlds connected to the Saiyan race'  
Burkly: 'And they're coming here to kill the Saiyans on this planet, like me and Koa'  
King Kai: 'Not just you but everyone with Saiyan heritage, which is almost half the population of the planet and I've seen them destroy planets for less'  
Koa: 'Why?'  
King Kai: 'I don't know'  
Burkly: 'Who was the original?'  
King Kai: 'The dreaded Frieza'  
Guiran: 'Frieza, he's a legend, who could have cloned him?'  
King Kai: 'That's another thing I don't know'  
Burkly: 'Just of few clones, I think I can take them'  
Vegeta: 'You fool, Frieza was the strongest being in the universe at one point'  
Koa: 'Wow, Vegeta, I didn't know you cared?'  
Vegeta: 'Not what happens to you, but I don't want the Saiyan race end with a handful of fools'  
Koa: 'You shouldn't underestimate us, you know'  
Vegeta: 'You are no match for Frieza or any of his clones and neither is your Truffle friend over there'  
Koa: 'You're forgetting Amber and Geritt, they're getting a year's worth of training right now'  
Vegeta: 'It'll take longer than that before they come close to the power of Frieza'  
Burkly: 'Aren't we the optimist?'  
Vegeta: 'Fine, if you want to die at their hands, knock yourselves out'  
Koa: 'I doubt that we don't have any chance'  
King Kai: 'I'd have to agree with Vegeta on this one, Frieza was strong and it took someone very powerful to take him out'  
Guiran: 'How long do we have to prepare?'  
King Kai: 'Less than a day'  
Guiran: 'What can we do to stop them?'  
King Kai: 'I can't think of anything'  
Koa: 'So we just have to do nothing for a day and then we can die tomorrow'  
Burkly: 'You can count me out, I'm going to use this day to train to put a fight when these clones get here'  
Koa: 'Let's hope that Amber and Geritt are strong enough to take them out when they've finished training'  
Burkly: 'Yeah'  
  
  



	51. Be Ready

Koa and Burkly started training like they had never done before as Guiran contacted Geritt and Amber inside the Hyperbolic time chamber to tell them what's going on. Miranda decided to join Koa and Burkly, as she figured she might be able to help them enough to for them to be able to destroy the clones. Miranda was eager at first to train side by side with Burkly and Koa but she soon realised that she was out of her league. Burkly had started firing energy blasts, moving fast enough to pass them and then try to dodge them as they headed towards him. Koa had flown up and started releasing power bursts to boost his power level as high as possible. After only a handful he had done so much damage to himself that he fell to the lookout and smashed into the ground. Miranda had thankfully got a bag of senzu beans and restored Koa. Seconds after being healed Koa flew back up again and continued creating power burst until he had perfected his power charger technique so that he wouldn't hurt himself doing it. Burkly managed to knock himself unconscious several times when he wasn't quick enough to dodge one of his blasts and Miranda spent more time giving senzu beans then training.  
It had been several days already since Amber and Geritt had entered the Hyperbolic time chamber and they were having more than their share of trouble adapting to the extreme conditions inside. They were thinking about giving up when Guiran contacted them about the clones. They quickly decided to make a second count and started training. After a week they had completely adjusted to the conditions and were living in it as if it was normal. Amber started her training with generating the largest blast that she could and firing it up to crash down on herself. Geritt started easier by boxing the air. After a while they started train together as Geritt fired beams into Amber's shield. They held a little sparing match, which lasted some time but was eventually won by Amber. After that they rested but soon resumed training. Amber concentrated on athletics and Geritt on making the largest blast that he could.  
Burkly flew up towards Koa who was just using a power burst. Burkly activated his shield and hovered into the array of energy. He saw Koa and asked him if they could have a little sparring match. Koa agreed and his power burst collapsed. They took offensive positions and charged at each other. Burkly dodged a punch but Koa then dodged a kick from Burkly. Burkly powered a small Ki attack fired it. Koa flew nonchalant to the side and was hit by another blast. Koa was pushed back and the blast exploded, followed by Burkly disappearing. Once the smoke cleared Burkly was coming up from behind Koa.  
Miranda: 'Koa! Behind you!'  
Koa turned around and received a punch from Burkly. Koa recovered and punched Burkly in the gut, continuing the fight by kicking him away. Burkly flew to the side but recuperated and fired a large blast at Koa. Koa countered it quickly with his own blast. The blasts collided and quickly formed a large ball of energy. Koa and Burkly powered up and the ball grew by a huge amount. Burkly activated his shield and suddenly flew right through the blast. Koa saw him coming and knocked him away by using a power burst. Burkly bounced back off the ground and punched Koa in the face. Burkly then smashed him to the ground and fired another large Ki blast at him. Koa didn't have enough time to respond and was surrounded by the blast that then exploded. Koa was badly hurt but didn't give up. He used his burst charger and got a huge power-up. He charged Burkly and barraged him with punches. Burkly received a hard blow on the chest and fell down. He crashed into ground and Koa started firing small blasts rapidly after each other. Burkly rolled sideways to evade them and then disappeared. He appeared behind Koa and Koa turned around, but Burkly disappeared again. He appeared behind Koa and kicked him in the back. Koa turned around again but was kicked in the stomach. He received a barrage of punches and kicks. Burkly stopped and they both fired Ki blasts. The blasts collided but this time it exploded. They were both hurtled backwards and stopped in mid air. They were both breathing heavily and their powers had gone down. They decided to stop and got a senzu bean from Miranda.  
Amber flipped over Geritt as she evaded his punch and fired a small Ki blast in his back, sending him flying forward. Geritt scratched the floor but came to a standstill a few metres away from Amber. He turned and looked at Amber.  
Geritt: 'That was a nice move, but this match isn't over yet'  
Geritt powered up and fired a large beam at Amber. Amber saw the beam and tried to block it but it wasn't long before it engulfed her completely. Geritt was just about to stop firing when Amber appeared next to him. Amber kicked Geritt in the side making him lose concentration of the beam and redirected it down. Releasing a massive explosion of energy that spread through the entire area. As the smoke cleared Amber and Geritt could be seen being hurtled in opposite directions. They both made a perfect landing but both of them were hurt too much to continue. They decided to call it a day and have something too eat. They walked to the only building in the entire area and sat down to eat a bit before going to bed. As they passed the damaged pillars, they saw that the explosion still hadn't made a scratch on the main building.  
Amber: 'Thank God this place can stand some damage, otherwise we might be trapped in here'  
Geritt: 'I wouldn't worry, they built it so that people can train here and we're not exactly the strongest of them all'  
Amber: 'Yeah I suppose so'  
They were already in the hyperbolic time chamber for over half a year but both were getting tired and didn't know how long they could still last. In the next few weeks they started training less hard then they had done before, possibly thinking that they can't get any stronger.  
  
  
  



	52. Preparation

In the mean time, Koa and Burkly had got their senzu beans. As they swallowed the beans under the noise of Miranda complaining that she's not their personal servant, they suddenly sensed something high above them. All three of them as them looked up as they sensed something that they could only describe as evil. Guiran and Mr Popo also looked up and concentrated on the distant power.  
Guiran: 'That must be them, it's almost impossible that an aura can be so twisted and disrupted to be so evil'  
Koa: 'I hadn't expected them to be so powerful, if we can already sense them and they're still 11 hours away, maybe King Kai was right, we don't have a chance against them'  
Burkly: 'I think you might be right, they still aren't at full power yet, it is almost impossible'  
Koa: 'Let's hope that Amber and Geritt can train hard enough to beat them'  
Koa and Burkly studied the power for a few minutes but Miranda turned away as the power gave her a headache.  
The blasts crashed into each other releasing a massive amount of energy. The blasts kept growing in size and the intense light blinded anyone in the area. Geritt wouldn't give up this time and kept putting all of his power into the blast. Amber was starting to have difficulties, over the past weeks Geritt was starting to gain on her and she was starting to be afraid that he might be stronger than her now. Amber put more and more power into the blast. Geritt was starting to win as his blast moved towards Amber.  
Geritt: 'I'm going to win this one, Amber'  
Amber: 'I'm not going to give up that easily'  
Geritt: 'I wouldn't dream of it'  
Amber put both of her hands together and summoned all of her inner strength to come forth and into the blast. Her hair moved upwards but it was much to long to be lifted up so it just spread all over the place. Most annoyingly, in front of Amber's eyes. She boasted her power more forcing her hair backward with her energy.   
Amber: 'Kamehameha!'  
Amber's blast turned from its normal yellow colour into a blue one and it quickly crashed into Geritt's blast, forcing it back. Geritt knew that it was now or never and charged to his full strength and directed all of his power into the blast. He small ball of energy formed in front of his hands as his blast weakened. Her released it and it zoomed forward. His Ki attack raged through his blast and crashed into Amber's Kamehameha.  
The 2 attacks exploded on each other and the explosion shook the entire area. Smoke covered the 2 fighters and when it cleared. Amber was still standing but Geritt was lying down. Amber raced towards Geritt.  
Amber: 'Geritt, are you ok?'  
Geritt: 'Never better'  
Geritt stood up with some difficulty but he tried not to show this to Amber. Amber took care of Geritt but now knew that she was still stronger than him and that she should be more careful with her power when fitting him. Geritt rested for a week while Amber worked on her speed by firing energy blasts upwards and trying to catch it again, shooting it down and catching it again. When Geritt came out of bed, he still wasn't healed but wanted to continue his training. By now both of them had forgotten about the fact that they were training in higher gravity and temperature and the fact that 3 clones were threatening the Earth, started slipping their minds after all, they had been in the hyperbolic time chamber for over 7 months now.  
Koa and Burkly managed to look away from the powers that approached the Earth, and started looking towards the hyperbolic time chamber trying to sense Amber and Geritt? They didn't know how powerful Amber and Geritt had become but could only hope that they would be able to defeat the Frieza's who planned to kill them all for an unknown reason. They looked back at the power in the sky, this time that had been able to avoid detecting the clones and sense a mass army of other powers, not as strong as the 3 main ones but strong enough to defeat both of them single handed. The Frieza's had brought an army, if it hadn't been enough that they have no chance against them.  
Amber and Geritt kept training and their powers grew. Koa and Burkly also decided to continue training, but sometimes they got distracted by the great power moving towards them.   
Guiran: 'They'll be arriving in half an hour.'  
Koa: 'Damn, I thought we would have more time.'  
Miranda: 'I'd better go get some more senzu beans before the Frieza's arrive.'  
Burkly didn't say anything but just looked up. Miranda jumped off the ledge and returned quickly with a large sack of senzu beans.  
Koa: 'Wow.'  
Burkly: 'That should do.'  
  
  



	53. Arrival of the Frieza's

The Frieza ship had arrived in Earth's orbit and started descending. It quickly sprung land and landed near a moderately sized city. Burkly and Koa immediately sensed the ship landing and sped off into that direction. The hatch of the ship opened and a few minions stormed out. People ran off in every direction and blasts formed all around the block. A dozen minions were now terrorising the main street and the entire city was in panic. A few soldiers tried to stop them but were easily disposed of.  
Krake: 'Haha, this is fun.'  
Agam: 'Yeah.'  
Another soldier came running towards them and yelled something.  
Odys: 'I found a hole bunch of people over there, follow me.'  
Krake and Agam ran after Odys but just before they caught up with him, he disappeared and reappeared a few meters to the right. Right in front of him appeared Burkly charging up a Ki attack. Burkly released the blast and Agam was wiped out of existence. Krake could only stare and then decided to run off. Odys suddenly stood but quickly received an elbow punch. Burkly took off after Krake and caught up with him quickly. Krake stopped and started charging up a Ki attack. He smiled and just as he was about release the blast Koa appeared behind him and kicked him swiftly in the back. The blast ricocheted upwards and Burkly disappeared. He appeared in the blast's path and bounced it back to Krake. The blast exploded on Krake and formed a crater. Suddenly 10 more minions showed up and split up to attack Burkly and Koa. The five attacking Burkly made a large blast together but Burkly dodged it and knocked one out by punching him in the face. Koa was surrounded by the minions but solved the problem by releasing a power burst. Two were annihilated and the rest were knocked away. Burkly grabbed the minion's fist and kicked him in the gut. He flailed backwards and crashed into a building. The others charged at Burkly but two were wiped out by a blast from Burkly. The remaining minion watched his friends disappear and got a punch in the face. Burkly continued by smashing him into the ground and threw a small energy blast at him, which exploded. Koa kicked one of the minions away and knocked the rest away with small power burst. Koa fired a gannet gun at the minions and two of them were killed. Koa appeared in front of the last minion and simply punched him in the face, flooring him. Suddenly Burkly and Koa sensed a huge power floating in the air above them.  
Ice: 'Very impressive... not!'  
Burkly and Koa didn't say anything and looked up. The Frieza hovered down and made contact with the ground.   
Ice: 'Do you really think you can defeat us? Think again.'  
Koa: 'We'll see.'  
Ice laughed loudly but then stopped suddenly.   
Ice: 'You're the two Saiyans they were talking about, you're not so powerful.'  
Koa and Burkly examined Ice, his skin was a shade of pink and he wasn't much bigger than either of them. Throughout is body was metallic plating and as far as they could see, they weren't for protection but more for medical reasons. Although the devices kept Ice alive, it was more than obvious that they were not a weak point as they were better armoured than most space ships. Some parts of his body surrounding the devices were deformed but some form of clothing mostly covered them up.  
Ice: 'What are you looking at?'  
Koa: 'You, why did you come here?'  
Ice: 'I don't know, some time ago Vapor said why don't we eliminate the entire Saiyan race, I just suppose he wanted to commit genocide again although it seems that this time he took an inferior race'  
Burkly: 'We'll see who's inferior'  
Ice: 'Ha, don't make me laugh'  
Ice took his scouter and placed it in front of his eye, examining the 2 fighters. He smiled and put it back down.  
Ice: 'I'm not even going to bother with you, I still don't know why Vapor seems so determined to eliminate your race, it's no fun. Maybe I'll get something out of it when my men tear you limb from limb'  
Suddenly 4 soldiers, all quite strong surrounded Ice. Ice gave a signal to them and they charged at Koa. The soldiers soon overwhelmed Koa and Burkly came running at him. Ice laughed as he looked through his scouter as Koa's power level decreased. Burkly couldn't do anything as 2 of the soldiers fired a large Ki blast at him and it cost him most of his strength to push it away. Ice was amusing himself as he watched Koa being beaten into a pulp.   
But then the scouter registered a surge in Koa's power level and it rose above what it had been before. The soldiers where still beating Koa but were suddenly blinded by a bright light. The light grew brighter and brighter until even Ice had to turn away from it. Burkly took the chance and powered up to his full strength as the soldiers wondered where the light came from. Burkly's hair flew up and he generated a bright aura. The ground around him cracked and burst open. As a whirlwind of energy surrounded him, he got ready to strike the soldiers. In the mean time the light had grown even more intense until finally all hell broke lose as Koa released the massive power burst that he had been powering up. The soldiers were caught off guard as the massive energy wave hit them. The soldiers couldn't see anything as the power burst cut through their flesh. The power burst exploded as the soldiers were all in its radius. Moments later, the soldiers were all thrown back and all had to stop in mid air. The soldiers looked down on Koa and smiled.  
Hryd: 'Is that the best you have, it's going to take a lot more to take us out'  
As Hryd spoke, Burkly came racing at him and punched him in the back sending him flying down, crashing into the ground. Burkly took on another soldier but the soldier charged up an energy blast and fired it at Burkly. Burkly countered it with his own blast and the 2 collided. At first Burkly started to win but then the other soldiers joined the sole soldier firing the blast. Burkly was losing control over his blast, as the enemy energy attack grew stronger. But then Koa flew next to the soldiers and activated his burst charger, the power burst generated by the charger hit the soldiers and they stopped generating their attack against Burkly. The soldiers fought against the power burst and turned towards Koa, ready to strike him down. Koa pumped more energy into his power charger and got stronger each time. The soldiers were just about to brake through Koa's energy burst when Burkly's blast, which they had forgotten about, raced towards them behind them. Koa released an enormous amount of energy in the burst, to protect himself from Burkly's attack. The soldiers were now caught between Koa's burst and Burkly's attack. The skin of the soldiers started burning as Burkly put more and more power into the blast. Burkly detonated his blast at the same time as Koa dropped his power burst that was blocking the soldiers. A massive explosion surrounded the area but Koa activated his shield in time to protect himself. As Ice looked up amazed at the large explosion that Burkly and Koa, he could see his soldiers being launched out of the ground and into the ground. They had landed in the same crater as Hryd, who Burkly had taken out. The soldiers managed to get up again although their power levels had decreased massively. They looked up at Burkly and Koa. One of the soldiers, Medus thought that he sensed a drop in Koa and Burkly's power level.  
Medus: 'They suffered more damage than us in that battle, we can still take them'  
Medus sped towards Koa, who after having used his power charger move was now stronger than ever. The soldier was just about to punch Koa when he was suddenly heading towards the ground again and made a new crater. The other soldiers in the mean time had regrouped and combined a new energy attack at Burkly. Before the blast hit Burkly, he disappeared and reappeared next to the soldiers concentrating on firing the blast. Before they had even noticed Burkly fired a Ki blast into the group of soldiers, incinerating them into the next dimension. Burkly flew back up to Koa and then joined him as he landed in front of the shocked Ice.  
Ice: 'What? How did you defeat those soldiers? I personally trained them'  
Koa: 'Maybe we're not as weak as you think we are'  
Ice: 'I must admit you are strong, for an ape, but you still have no chance'  
Burkly: 'This sounds familiar'  
Ice: 'Those weren't the only soldiers that I have, just the ones that were expendable'  
Burkly: 'So the next few won't be expendable?'  
Ice: 'The next ones are a lot stronger than the ones you just fought'  
Burkly: 'Why don't you fight us?'  
Ice: 'I'm not going to get my hands dirty fighting an ape and you're not even worth it'  
As Ice spoke, Guiran contacted Burkly and Koa to tell them that Amber and Geritt were going to come out of the hyperbolic time chamber very soon.   
Ice: 'Now prepare to die!'  
Koa: 'Well actually, as much as we would like to stay and fight wave after wave as your soldiers we have another engagement'  
Ice: 'Ha, so you're scared'  
Burkly: 'I wouldn't say that, you can count on it that we'll be back'  
Koa and Burkly flew away, leaving Ice alone.  
  
  



	54. Done Training

Ice: 'This isn't over! Come on, come back! Bah! Leave it, let's destroy a few major cities maybe some one will put up some resistance'  
Amber and Geritt examined each other at full power in their few last minutes is the hyperbolic time chamber.  
Amber: 'Think it'll be enough?'  
Geritt: 'I sure hope so, I have never met anyone as strong as us so I think we'll have a pretty good chance'  
Amber: 'I hope you're right, the entire world depends on us'  
Geritt: 'Don't be stressed out about it, if we fail, I'm sure that some on else will succeed but we can at least try to give them extra time, if not finish it ourselves'  
Amber: 'I suppose you're right'  
Geritt: 'We have been training hard for the past year, if we're not ready now, we'll never be ready'  
Amber: 'Yeah, I just wonder if I could have got stronger if I had trained more'  
Geritt: 'I doubt that we can be any stronger, I think we both realised that we reached some sort of limit that I don't think we can cross'  
Amber: 'Ok, I'm ready'  
Amber and Geritt walked through the building and stopped at a door. Geritt touched the handle and the door opened. They both passed back into the other dimension and felt very light suddenly. As they got used to the sun again, they noticed that Guiran and Mr Popo had been waiting for them.  
Guiran: 'Hmmm, you've got a lot stronger, I think you have a good chance'  
Geritt: 'Let's hope so?'  
Amber: 'Where are Burkly and Koa'  
Guiran: 'They went to stall the Frieza's, but I've told them to come back'  
Geritt: 'Did they manage in stalling them, because they are quite strong'  
Just as Geritt said this, he and Amber got their concentration back and sensed the 3 massive power levels in the distance.  
Amber: 'Oh my God, Is that them?'  
Guiran: 'I'm afraid so'  
Geritt: 'I hadn't expected them to be so powerful'  
Guiran: 'I hope your training was enough to take them on'  
Amber: 'Me too'  
At that moment Burkly, Koa and Miranda walked into the room.  
Amber: 'Hi, guys'  
Koa: 'Hey Amber, so can we go in now?'  
Amber: 'Sure, I won't stop you but I must warn you it isn't very pleasant in there'  
Burkly: 'If it was, it wouldn't be training'  
Geritt: 'So I hear you've already challenged the clones, how strong are they'  
Koa: 'Stronger than I ever could have thought and they are still definitely holding back their true powers'  
Burkly:' Yeah, I hope you can beat them because at the moment, we don't have a chance against any of them'  
Koa: 'Actually we had some trouble already with their henchmen'  
Guiran: 'I suggest you hurry, Ice is intending to destroy an entire island'  
Geritt: 'I suppose we'd better go'  
Miranda: 'I'll go with you, some one needs to give you senzu beans when you're wounded'  
Amber: 'Thanks, that would be handy'  
Koa: 'Miranda, be careful, don't do anything dangerous, they are much more powerful than you'  
Miranda: 'Ok, don't worry, you'd better start your training now'  
Koa: 'Ok, see you in a year'  
Koa and Burkly entered the hyperbolic time chamber. Geritt, Amber and Miranda flew away to challenge Ice, leaving Mr Popo and Guiran behind.  
  



	55. Ice

The moment Koa and Burkly entered the chamber, they felt the high temperature and the high gravity. They stretched their muscles a bit and tried to adapt to the new environment.   
Koa: 'Is it me, or is it warm in here?'  
Burkly: 'It's not just you, at least the gravity isn't too bad'  
Koa: 'Yeah, maybe I'm just overreacting with the warm thing'  
Burkly: 'Not really'  
Burkly pointed out of the main gate and Koa followed his finger into the inferno that was raging outside.  
Burkly: 'Well this should be interesting'  
Burkly powered up and ran into the flames, Koa had no choice but to follow him. But fighters had activated their shields to hold of the flames but they still felt dangerously warm. Burkly and Koa stayed in the flames for about an hour, standing perfectly still with the exception of the time that Burkly's sleeve caught fire and he had to put it out. Both fighters soon realised that this was going nowhere and they deactivated their shields, allowing the flames to completely engulf them. They only withstood about a minute before they ran out of the inferno and rolled over the ground to put out the flames.  
Koa: 'How about we take it one step at a time?'  
In the mean time Geritt, Amber and Miranda had landed next to Ice, who was just blowing up a building.   
Geritt: 'Are you Ice?'  
Ice: 'Yeah, what do you want?'  
Amber: 'We're here to destroy you'  
Ice: 'Ha, don't make me laugh an old man and two girls are going to destroy me, ooh I'm so scared'  
Geritt: 'I wish you wouldn't underestimate us'  
Ice: 'Guards, get them'  
Ice sent his best soldiers, which he was planning to use on Burkly and Koa, after the 3 fighters.  
Amber glanced at them and raised her hand. The soldiers kept running towards them until Amber fired a Ki blast at them and wiped the entire team of soldiers out of existence.  
Ice: 'What? Impossible!'   
Amber: 'Not really'  
Ice: 'But now you will meet your end by my hand'  
Geritt: 'We'll see'  
Ice charged up and a dark aura surrounded him. The ground quacked around him, and large rocks flew into the air. The large rocks flew over his head and then just shattered into little pieces for no reason. It wasn't long before Ice was standing in a crater, surrounded by a dark energy field. He made fists with his hands and slammed his tail on the ground, causing a crack to form.   
Amber and Geritt took defensive postures and Ice flew closer. Amber quickly released a barrage of small Ki blasts. Explosions shook the ground and a smoke cloud spread throughout the area. Geritt covered his eyes and felt an immense pain in his gut. The smoke cleared and Ice had his fist in Geritt's gut. Geritt fel to the ground and Amber punched Ice in the face. Ice flew to the side and Amber helped Geritt up. They dodged a Ki blast and flew towards Ice. They punched him in the face simultaneously and he lost balance. Amber and Geritt charged up an energy attack together and fired it at Ice. Ice was pushed back by the blast and slammed into a building. He got up and made an angry face. He recharged his aura and charged at Amber. Ice disappeared and appeared in front of Geritt, punching him in the face. Ice continued by kicking him back. Amber fired a Ki blast but Ice deflected it with his hand. Geritt was slammed into the ground and Amber soon followed after a charge by Ice. They both stood up breathing heavily. Ice laughed and Amber and Geritt pointed their hands towards each other. They let out loud screams and immediately a huge ball of energy formed. Pylons of energy pierced the clouds and the ground. The ball got an oval shape rose high into the sky. With a swift movement Amber and Geritt's hands pointed to Ice. The oval sped towards Ice and engulfed him completely. Amber and Geritt disappeared and reappeared in the sky. A huge explosion raged through the entire block and a crater the size of the block appeared after the smoke cleared. Ice crawled out of the crater with heavy cuts and bruises. He looked up at Amber and Geritt and hovered slightly above the ground. He was missing his legs and tail but managed to form a Ki blast and fire it at Amber. Amber easily dodged the blast and fired one in return. The blast narrowly missed Ice and exploded under him. Ice was launched forward and he landed on the ground. Amber and Geritt appeared next to him and destroyed the remainder of his almost lifeless body.  
Amber: 'That wasn't so hard.'  
Geritt: 'This was only the weakest one. The rest are at least twice as strong.'  
Amber: 'I see. How long until Koa and Burkly return?'  
Geritt: 'It's still a few hours. The other Friezas will have noticed by then that Ice is dead.'  
  
  



	56. Burkly And Koa In The Chamber

Burkly smashed into the ice berg and was quickly surrounded by ice. As he started to freeze, he powered up and fired a Ki blast. As the Ki blast moved upwards slowly, it melted the ice. At one point the Ki blast stopped and formed a large cave. The moment Burkly saw a vague image of the outside world and he jumped up. He could feel his body break the ice and it shattered behind him. He stared at the hole for a moment, which hadn't been there a month ago when the temperature dropped and the ice formed. Burkly was free of his ice prison but as he looked up from the hole, Koa surprised him with a kick in the side. Burkly flew down again but stopped himself from crashing into the ice again. Burkly turned towards Koa, who was smiling back at Burkly. Burkly powered up again and raced towards Koa. Koa took defensive position as Burkly came closer and closer.   
Koa was just about to hit Burkly when he disappeared. Despite quick reaction from Koa, Burkly appeared above him and smashed him. Now it's was Koa who was falling towards the ground. He just managed to turn and fire a power burst before hitting the ice. As he used his power burst move, the ice behind him melted. Koa came to a complete stop but Burkly had flown in after him and fired a Ki blast at him. Koa's power burst stopped as he fought the Ki blast. He had just enough time to block the Ki blast with his hands and had now been slammed against the icy ground. He tried moving upwards but it didn't seem any use. The ice beneath him started cracking as he tried charging up. At his full power he managed to push the blast back towards Burkly. The Ki blast headed back to Burkly but it was quickly engulfed in a large blast which Burkly had been powering up. The larger blast headed back towards Koa but he used his burst shield to protect himself. The power burst spread out just in time to block the blast. Burkly noticed that Koa had used his shield and put more energy into his blast. Koa was in the safety of his shield but was using most of his power to keep Burkly's blast out. Burkly added more and more energy into the blast and it grew in waves. The waves were larger each time and followed the blast down before crashing into Koa's shield.   
Koa raised his hands up into a T shape and charged up to his full strength. An aura surrounded him but it could not be seen through his shield. His hair stood up and energy formed near his palms. Koa put all of his strength into his blast and started feeling a massive strain on his body. Burkly noticed this and used less energy in his blast to conserve his energy so that he could counter Koa's attack. He matched his energy with Koa's which was all he had left. Koa noticed the drop in energy in Burkly's blast and decreased his power burst. Still at his maximum, he used his charger technique and absorbed the shield back into his body. His aura grew immense and started melting the nearby ice. With the energy he absorbed, he used it to put in more power into his attack. Burkly had severely misjudged Koa's energy attack and could react in time to stop him from firing. Koa aimed at Burkly and joined his hands to release a massive energy blast.   
As he joined his hands a high pitched sound could be heard through out the area and it shattered all of the ice. The shards of ice dropped to the ground creating a large debris field. The blast was immense at first but as Koa fired it he concentrated it into a smaller blast. Burkly used his counter attack but it was simply absorbed by Koa's blast. The blast raged on toward Burkly who was still firing at it. With nearly all of his energy gone, his blasts barely did any damage to the much larger blast with Koa's total energy plus de energy from his shield. It was only seconds later when Burkly got hit by the blast. Burkly used all of his power to block the blast and at first it seemed to be working. As Burkly's energy decreased, the energy blast seemed to grow stronger. When all hope was almost lost he called all of his energy to stop the blast. He found himself charging up again with energy he didn't know he had. Koa noticed that Burkly couldn't handle the blast but it was too late, all of his energy had been used to form the blast. Burkly charged up further although he was still being pushed away by the blast. Burkly cried out and his aura grew. The shards of ice that were lying still on the ground started whirling up towards Burkly. Koa watched with amazement as Burkly fought his blast and the ice shards swirled upwards. Burkly's hair grew a bit and stood up straight. His eyes turned lighter and his muscles grew. Burkly felt his strength regain for a second and that was more than enough to deflect the blast.   
Burkly pushed the blast away and it exploded soon after. Burkly looked up at the explosion as his hair fell down and his aura disappeared. Burkly and Koa smiled at each other before both of them slammed into the ground.  
  
  



	57. Liquid

Amber, Geritt and Miranda tried to sense the other Frieza's but the powers were too large and they couldn't pin point them. Miranda even had to turn away when ever she sensed one of the powers. Geritt and Amber were discussing what to do next until a person approached them. They could see him very well but he first looked at the body of Ice. He then turned towards Geritt and Amber with rage. Geritt and Amber now saw that he was very similar to Ice only without the machines all over his body. Liquid walked towards the 3 fighters and with every step his aura grew. Amber sensed his power and noticed it wasn't much higher than the one of Ice.  
Liquid: 'You killed my brother and now I will kill you'  
Amber: 'Don't underestimate us, your brother made that same mistake'  
Liquid: 'Don't worry I won't, but as you'll see, I am a lot stronger than my brother was'  
Geritt: 'I can sense your power, you aren't that much stronger'  
Liquid: 'We shall see'  
With anger in his eyes Liquid charged up his power. His muscles grew and so did the horns on his head. That was only the beginning, as the earth quacked under his feet, his entire body stared growing. The aura he was creating was larger and darker than anything Amber or Geritt had ever seen. He had now grown to twice his sizes and his power had grown immensely. Liquid turned his attention back to the fighters and was prepared to take his revenge.  
Burkly and Koa charged up to their full power and charged at each other. They both released barrages of kicks and punches but all of them were blocked or dodged. The fires raging around made it harder for them to dodge the kicks and punches. Koa hit Burkly and fired a small Ki blast at him. Burkly stopped in mid air and fired his own Ki blast. Koa easily deflected and charged at Burkly again. Just as Koa wanted to start punching he used his power burst technique and knocked Burkly away. Burkly disappeared and reappeared above Koa, who had stopped using his power burst. Burkly kicked Koa in the face and he flew to the side. Koa stopped and started charging up a Ki attack and Burkly did the same. Their auras grew immensely and the fire around them reflected from the auras. They both released their attacks and the attacks collided. They both put all of their power in it and a massive ball of energy formed in the middle of them. Koa used his burst charger and his blast got a new wave of energy and started conquering ground. Koa's blast was now at the tip of Burkly's fingers and the blast burned his hands. Something clicked inside him and he suddenly had control over a lot more power. He started charging up again and his aura grew dramatically. A sudden burst of energy destroyed the blast and Burkly floated in the sky with longer hair and green eyes. Koa looked up and saw Burkly disappear. Burkly appeared in front of Koa and Koa tried to punch him. Burkly dodged all the punches and grabbed Koa's fist. He clenched his hand around Koa's hand and started crushing it. Koa withdrew his hand and jumped back. He released a barrage of energy blasts and Burkly disappeared again. He appeared behind Koa and kicked him in the back of the head. Koa flew to the side and got kicked again by a newly appeared Burkly. Koa landed on the floor and got up. Koa concentrated and used his burst charger again. Koa smiled and charged at Burkly. He threw punches at Burkly, but Burkly blocked most of them. Koa got a kick through a punched Burkly a lot before he fell to the ground. Burkly easily got up and punched a surprised Koa straight in the face. Koa flipped over and received a Ki blast in the stomach that pushed him back. The blast continued pushing Koa back and then exploded. Koa barely got up but then passed out. Burkly's hair and eyes went back to normal and he fell to his knees. He breathed heavily but then got up and helped Koa wake up as well. Koa: 'That's the third time already, how do you do it?'  
Burkly: 'I don't know, but this time I had control over it.'  
Koa remained silent and stumbled back to the building. Burkly followed him and just as Koa wanted to open the door, the door fell in and crashed against a column. The column collapsed and created a crack in the floor that spread out throughout the room and then nothing happened. Burkly and Koa didn't move and suddenly a large bang was heard. Neither Koa nor Burkly saw anything happen so they just continued through the building. They fell down on their beds and immediately fell to sleep.  
Geritt looked on his stopwatch and saw that they still had to wait another hour. Liquid started speeding towards Amber and punched her in the face. Amber crashed through a couple of buildings and didn't return. Miranda jumped back and took a defensive posture. Geritt fired a small Ki blast and Liquid deflected it.  
Liquid: 'Is that the best you've got?'  
Suddenly a huge blast came out from the holes in the buildings and engulfed Liquid completely. Geritt smiled and started charging up his own Ki blast. He fired one at the same time as Miranda and their blasts collided with a shield. Amber's blast completely surrounded the shield and Miranda and Geritt's blast penetrated a hole in her blast. They saw the shield fail and the blasts exploded. A huge cloud of smoke spread throughout the area and nobody could see anything. Once the smoke cleared Liquid was nowhere to be seen and the three fighters joined each other. They saw themselves standing in a large crater that had wiped out anything in the area. Amber looked up in a sigh of relief and then saw Liquid floating in the air above them with a large ball of energy at his fingertip. Amber yelled at Geritt and Miranda to get out, but the blast had now progressed to far. They all put their hands up and tried to stop the blast. Their hands burned at the slightest contact so they activated their shields. The shields joined together and the blast slowed down. The ball of energy kept pushing and the shields bent. The blast was now so close they had to crouch to avoid their own shields. The shield failed and they burst out of the way, trying to get away as much as possible. The blast exploded and Amber, Geritt and Miranda knocked away. They all landed spread out and unconscious. Liquid took them for dead and headed back to the ship.   
  
  



	58. Our Turn Now

Burkly and Koa realised that 12 months had passed and headed for the exit. Koa opened the door and breathed in. They stepped out of the doorway and Burkly closed the door. They saw Mr. Popo and Guiran sitting a table with a short, old lady who was watching a crystal globe. Guiran saw Burkly and Koa and told them to come over to the table. They ran towards the table and stopped in front of Mr. Popo.  
Guiran: 'Something bad has happened, you have to get over there now.'  
Koa: 'What happened?  
Guiran: 'The others succeeded in killing Ice but they lost against Liquid, they're still alive, but only barely. Liquid thought they were dead.'  
Koa and Burkly nodded and departed.  
They arrived at the wrecked battle field. The entire town had been destroyed and was now a wasteland with a giant crater. At the middle of this crater were 3 figures. Burkly and Koa raced towards them and were relieved to find that they were still alive. The 3 fighters were badly wounded and Liquid had been kind enough to vaporise their supply of senzu beans when he hit Miranda. There was nothing that Koa and Burkly could do so they powered up and flew away to challenge Liquid.  
They landed near the large circular ship and saw Liquid walking towards it. Liquid turned towards the 2 fighters and smiled.  
Liquid: 'Ah, more fighters for me to bleed into a bloody pulp'  
Burkly: 'You'll pay for what you did to our friends'  
Liquid: 'You know how many times I've heard people say that?'  
Koa: 'This will be the last time, so don't worry about that'  
Liquid: 'Ha, I wouldn't count on it. Ok, let's get this over with'  
Liquid only had to power a bit since his power hadn't dropped since his last battle. Koa and Burkly took battle positions and powered up. The ground shook as 3 auras grew larger and larger. But Liquid was still twice the size of Burkly and Koa and was a lot more powerful. Koa and Burkly doubted if they could win this.  
Liquid first charged at Burkly and attempted to ram him out of the way. Burkly saw Liquid coming and grabbed his arm. Before Liquid knew what happened Burkly turned and threw him away. Liquid stopped in mid air and quickly fired a large blast at Burkly. The blast sped towards Burkly but he placed his hands together and fired his own blast. The 2 blasts collided but Liquid was clearly winning. Just as Burkly was going to be overpowered, Koa got a grip of himself and kicked Liquid away. Liquid lost focus and his blast disappeared. He turned towards Koa but was then hit by Burkly's blast. Smoke followed the explosion but it quickly dissipated. Burkly and Koa could only stare at Liquid laughing without a scratch. But they didn't give up.   
Koa charged and started exchanging punches with Liquid. Koa got hit pretty bad and was sent flying away into the ground. Now it was Burkly's turn, he fired another blast at Liquid. Liquid stopped the blast with his hands but to his surprise it didn't explode. The blast started pushing him back. While Liquid was distracted Koa got up and appeared behind him. Koa charged up his own blast and fired it at Liquid. Liquid was now sandwiched between the 2 blasts. Liquid turned and managed to place his hands against the blasts. He fired his own which quickly obliterated the blasts that were being fired at him. Liquid smiled but was suddenly pushed forward by a kick in the back. He could just catch a glimpse of Burkly behind him when he was confronted by Koa in the front. Koa punched him in the stomach and sent him flying back at Burkly. Liquid turned towards Burkly and faced a large energy blast. The blast hit Liquid and sent him flying back to Koa in surrounded in smoke. Koa kicked him to the ground and a large crater formed around Liquid as he crashed into it. Now both Koa and Burkly charged up their most powerful attack and fired it at the temporarily disabled Liquid. The Earth shook as the 2 blasts hit Liquid and an immense explosion followed. A plume of smoke rose from the crater and the crater started collapsing in on itself. As the smoke cleared Burkly and Koa wondered how much how badly Liquid was hurt. Even for a moment they hoped that he was dead. But then they saw a shade in the smoke and as it cleared they could see Liquid standing in the centre of the crater. Although he seemed hurt pretty badly he was still smiling.  
Liquid: 'I can honestly say that I didn't see that coming'  
Burkly: 'Can't say we didn't warn you'  
Liquid: 'I must admit you are strong but not strong enough'  
As he talked he formed fists and before Koa and Burkly noticed anything Liquid held his hands high up into the sky and a blinding light surrounded him. The entire area started shaking so that Koa and Burkly had trouble staying in the sky. They could just make out Liquids shape in the large aura and it seemed to be changing before their eyes. Dark clouds circled above them and lighting hit the ground. The light disappeared and they could see that Liquid had gone through another transformation. His power had increased and his muscles had grown. His head had become longer and he now looked like a huge monster. He continued charging up until he had reached his full power.  
Liquid: 'Well, it was nice fighting you but now you're going to have to die'  
  
  
  



	59. Still Holding Back

Koa and Burkly prepared themselves for battle but before they even noticed, they had been knocked into the ground. They looked up and saw Liquid in his new form laughing at them. They gathered their strength and sped up towards him. Burkly went first but before he could even attempt to punch Liquid, he lost sight of him. Liquid appeared behind Burkly and grabbed his arms behind his back. Burkly couldn't move but Koa came to his help, he fired a Ki blast at Liquid. The blast hit Liquid but he didn't even flinch. Liquid let go of Burkly with one arm and fired an energy attack at Koa. The attack hit Koa and he dropped to the ground. Liquid let go of Burkly and Burkly used this chance to punch Liquid in the gut. He had put most of his strength into that punch and Liquid bent over. Just as Burkly was about to kick him, Liquid countered with a head butt. Burkly was also sent flying towards the ground but he didn't hit it. He sped back up towards Liquid and released a large number of blasts on his way. Liquid dodged them all but suddenly Burkly appeared behind him and punched him in the back. Liquid turned but Burkly fired a blast onto him. The blast exploded but didn't damage Liquid. He turned and hit Burkly on the head, sending him flying down next to Koa.  
Burkly: 'He's just too strong'  
Koa: 'I think it's time, we go to our full power'  
Burkly nodded. The 2 fighters clasped their hands together and let out a scream.   
Shocks went through the ground and cracks arose under Liquid. He flew up in the air and watched the spectacle, with a large smile on his face. Koa and Burkly's energy kept rising and Liquid's smile disappeared equally. Their auras joined and a large crater was seen under them, a building collapsing at the edge of the crater. Liquid's smile had now disappeared and he started charging up a Ki attack. Koa didn't wait and charged at him, Liquid didn't have enough time and Koa punched him in the face. The blast dissipated and Liquid was punched once more. He was falling to the ground when Burkly appeared under him and fired a Ki blast, sending him up. Koa fired his own blast and Liquid was squished between them. The blasts exploded and Liquid disappeared. He reappeared behind Burkly and kicked him in the back. Burkly flew forward and turned around. Liquid smiled again, but it didn't last long as Koa grabbed him from the back. Koa then used his power burst technique and Liquid was under an immense pain. Burkly appeared in front of him and started punching him the gut rapidly after each other. Liquid wrapped his tail around Koa and squeezed. Koa was forced to let go, but released a small Ki blast. Liquid was thrown forward and got kicked in the face by Burkly. Liquid barely got up and by now Burkly and Koa had regrouped. They started charging up a Ki attack together and Liquid charged at them. They released their blast when Liquid was less than a meter from them. He was pushed back and slid up the edge of the crater, into a well. He fell in, with a huge splash after that. A very angry Liquid flew out and stared at Burkly and Koa. They started flying towards Liquid. Koa disappeared and appeared behind Liquid, grabbing his tail. Burkly continued forward and punched Liquid in the face. Koa grabbed his tail tighter and started spinning him around. Meanwhile, Burkly was charging up a Ki attack. Burkly fired his blast in a direction and Koa threw Liquid in that direction. Liquid was engulfed in the blast and it exploded. Liquid had activated his shield in time and the blast didn't affect him. Koa flew at him and when he was close, he used his power burst technique. Burkly now randomly let loose blasts, each of them heading for Liquid. Explosions made the smoke cloud around him bigger and bigger. Liquid emerged from the smoke full of bruises and scratches. Burkly charged at him, gave him an uppercut, punched him in the gut, kicked his face with his knee, kicked him in the gut and finally slammed him to the ground. Koa intervened and fired a blast upwards, engulfing Liquid and rising through the clouds. Burkly smiled and his aura disappeared, he slowly floated down and then sat on the ground. Koa understood him and charged at Liquid. He grabbed him and pulled him out of the blast, which quickly disappeared. Koa disappeared and starting reappearing all around Liquid. Finally he stood left of Liquid and charged a small Ki blast. He fired it and missed Liquid. Liquid laughed and punched Koa in the face. He barraged Koa with punches but he blocked them or dodged them. Liquid was just about to hit Koa with his tail, when he realised it had been blown of by Koa's blast. Koa smiled and punched Liquid in the face. He fell to the ground and Koa landed in front of him. Liquid raised his head and received a kick there by Koa, knocking him out. Koa started charging up a large Ki attack. After a few minutes he fired the huge ball of energy at Liquid, pushing him up from the ground. The blast pushed him up into space. There the blast exploded and Liquid materialised in a long line of evil creatures, Ice in front of him.  
Burkly: 'Two down, one to go'  
Koa was just about to reply but was interrupted by a huge explosion. The already heavily cratered ground had just gained another one. Burkly and Koa looked up at the source and saw a large being floating in the air. The being dropped down and Koa and Burkly recognised him as Vapor.  
  
  
  



	60. Vapor

Vapor: 'Saiyans, prepare to meet your ends'  
Burkly: 'I wouldn't count on it'  
Vapor: 'Don't worry, I won't underestimate you like my brothers'  
Koa: 'Why are you doing this?'  
Vapor: 'Let's just say that you two may be a problem to my plans for the future'  
Vapor smiled but Koa noticed that although Vapor was confident, he was also scared of them. Vapor looked down at him and gave Koa a mean look. Vapor was only in the second stage but the fighters sensed that he was already more powerful than Liquid. Koa and Burkly didn't want to take any chances and powered up to their full strength.  
Burkly: 'It's not too late to give up you know'  
Vapor: 'I won't rest until your entire race is destroyed'  
Vapor powered up and was shrouded by a dark aura. He moved forward slowly making the ground tremble with very step. Koa and Burkly were in their defensive positions, waiting for Vapor's next move. Vapor kept walking forward as the two fighters waited. Then without warning Vapor disappeared and the two fighters were left with amazement. Koa turned and Vapor kicked him away, sending him flying to the edge of the crater. Burkly turned towards Vapor and went on the offensive. He attempted to land a punch on Vapor but Vapor managed to avoid every punch. Burkly attempted a kick but Vapor grabbed his foot and twisted it. Burkly turned with his foot and was sent spinning towards the ground. Burkly pushed himself away from the ground and saw Vapor's tail crash into it just a few centimetres away. Now Vapor went on the offensive and Burkly placed his arms over his chest to block the incoming punches. Vapor went all out and started punching like crazy. It wasn't long before Burkly caved in and got a punch in the gut. He stepped back, grasping his stomach. Vapor aimed his hand at Burkly and fired a Ki blast. The Ki blast raged towards the bent over Burkly and Burkly charged up his own. As the Ki blast came closer Burkly waited with his own blast in his hand. At the very last moment he released it. It had grown strong enough to counter Vapor's blast and started pushing it back. Burkly put all of his strength in the blast and Vapor's attack collapsed. Vapor got hit by Burkly's blast and smoke engulfed the area. Burkly could only stare as the smoke disappeared and Vapor was revealed unharmed. Vapor tried kicking Burkly while he was staring but Burkly dodged it and placed a punch in Vapor's stomach. His fist hit the hard shell of Vapor and hurt Burkly a lot more than Vapor. Vapor smiled but Burkly opened his fist and revealed a concentrated Ki blast in his hand. As his hand was still on Vapor's stomach it exploded immediately. Vapor was launched back but stopped with ease.  
Vapor : 'This is taking too long'  
Vapor charged up again and transformed into the next form. It looked the same as Liquid's third form only a little less slimy. Burkly took up defensive position again and looked up at the monstrous beast. Vapor grew a larger aura and larger spikes. His body still had the same basic colours but somehow seemed darker. Vapor's power level had almost doubled and Burkly wondered how he could defeat him. Vapor's transformation came to an end and he flew down in front of Burkly. In a heartbeat Burkly suddenly felt Vapor's massive fist hitting his face. He felt immense pain and fell over. Vapor kicked him as he came down, sending him up again. Burkly launched into the air and used his Ki to stop himself. Burkly looked down at Vapor as he disappeared again. Burkly sped to the side to avoid the incoming Ki blast and turned around. Burkly was face to face with the massive beast and charged up a Ki blast as quick as he could. He released it but Vapor disappeared long before it could hit him. Burkly saw the blast heading towards a nearby cloud when he got smashed back to the ground. Burkly ended face down in the massive crater again. His power was dropping and he couldn't even get up anymore. Vapor landed next to Burkly and charged up a Ki blast. Vapor looked down at the injured Burkly and his victory approached.  
Vapor: 'I can't believe that my ancestor, Freeza was killed by one of you weaklings'  
Burkly tried to respond but couldn't say a single word.  
Vapor: 'This is for my brothers'  
Vapor let his Ki blast grew and prepared to fire at Burkly. Vapor laughed as the blast grew in size but suddenly he felt something. Koa had been charging up a power burst while Burkly was stalling. Koa now released it with all his might but was still too far away to hit Vapor. Vapor was amazed as the power burst grew but suddenly stopped. The burst started turning around Koa and the ground shaked. Vapor had no idea what was going on until the burst started shrinking again and collapsed into Koa. Vapor could only watch as Koa's power level grew immensely. Burkly watched Vapor and could see through his tough exterior and saw fear in his eyes. Koa's aura expanded as his burst disappeared. Vapor still gazed in horror as Koa's power level became stable. Koa's muscles had grown a lot and veins could be seen through out his body. His cloths were only shredded remains and they glowed in a white light. Koa's eyes had become lighter and his pure black hair seemed to reflect his aura. Koa took up a battle position and looked right at Vapor. Vapor looked more relaxed somehow, he seemed relieved. If Burkly would guess he would have thought that Vapor was expecting something else.  
Koa: 'Let's get this over with'  
  
  
  



	61. Still Not Strong Enough

Koa raced towards Vapor and Vapor took up defensive positions. Vapor crossed his arms as Koa approached. Koa kept running faster and a bright white light appeared on his chest. The light expanded and stopped as it had engulfed Koa completely. With his burst shield active Koa rammed Vapor. Vapor got pushed back as Koa pushed forward. Vapor placed his hand in front of the shield and released a blast. The blast raged forward and engulfed Koa's shield. The blast continued moving forward and disappeared over the horizon. Al that was left in its path of destruction was Koa. Some smoke drifted out of his body but Koa seemed unhurt. Koa sped forward again and jumped up. Before Vapor released anything Koa kicked him on the chest. Vapor fell back but fired a blast at Koa. Koa grabbed the blast and pushed it back. As his own blast came back Vapor disappeared and Koa too. A large bang could be heard high up in the sky and two distant figures could be seen flying away from each other. The two figures fell to the ground and raged towards each other again. Vapor and Koa started exchanging punches but with size on his side Vapor seemed to be getting the upper hand. Vapor put all of his power in a punch and hurtled it at Koa. Koa saw the punch coming but it was too late and got hurtled to on side. Vapor watched as Koa fell to the ground but Koa placed his hand on a rock and jumped back up.  
Koa: 'Is that all you've got?'  
Vapor looked in anger at the unharmed Koa.  
Vapor: 'No more, this ends now. I'm sick and tired of you Saiyans and there's no way that any of you will ever have the chance of defeating me'  
Vapor clasped his fists and stared into oblivion. Light erupted from his chest and the beams spread out through out the entire area. The light turned into a shadow that cast darkness over the crater. Vapor went through immense pain as his horns and spikes started pushing themselves back in. His aura grew again and rose together with his power level. But instead of his muscles growing they seemed to be shrinking. Koa hoped that something had gone wrong but he could clearly sense the rise in power level. Vapor's power level kept increasing and it actually hurt Koa to sense it. He had never sensed anything so evil but now he understood King Kai's warning. The power level kept growing and it had past anything Koa had sensed ever before or even imagined. Koa had no idea that anyone could ever be that strong. The year of training in the hyperbolic time chamber had not been enough. He wished he had trained harder but it was too late now. It was very small comfort that to reach the power level of Vapor he would probably need 20 years of training and nothing could have prepared him. Vapor's power level kept rising yet he decreased in size. When he was about the same height as Ice was in his first form, Vapor's skin hardened and turned white. His horns were gone and he had gained purple shoulder pads. The evil aura twisted and turned around Vapor as his transformation reached completion. Vapor gazed in his new form at Koa and laughed.  
Vapor: 'Now it's time to prove that prophet wrong once and for all. I'll make sure you Saiyans don't ever reach the power level to defeat me.'  
Vapor disappeared and pulled out Koa's legs with his tail from behind. Koa dropped to the ground but placed his hand behind him. Koa pushed himself back up but was met by Vapor's fist. Koa smashed into the ground and for the first time he could feel the terrible strain his burst charger had put on his body. He knew he couldn't keep his power level this high for long. Vapor looked down at Koa and murmured to himself.  
Vapor: 'I don't even know where that bloody prophet got the idea that I would suffer the same fate as Freeza. I should have killed him sooner. He must have been getting faulty visions, me being defeated by a monkey'  
As Vapor started laughing again, Koa forced himself up. Koa flipped back and fired a gannet gun straight at Vapor. The explosion hit him but it had no effect.  
Vapor: 'Are you still alive?'  
Vapor aimed his finger at Koa and fired a concentrated beam. Koa could just barely avoid it as it shot passed him. Koa felt his power draining from his body and decided to make a last attempt. He launched himself at Vapor and started hitting him with everything he had but all he could hit was the hard outer shell. But Koa didn't give up and kept pounding Vapor. Vapor remained immobile and let Koa hit him. Koa's hands started to bleed as he kept hitting the hard surface. Vapor got bored and grabbed Koa. Koa released a power burst but it didn't affect Vapor. Vapor threw Koa away and aimed his finger at him again. Koa could feel that all his strength was gone and could barely move. Yet he had just enough power to attempt to dodge the incoming beam but it hit him in the arm. Koa felt a sharp pain as the beam hit him. In that moment he knew everything was lost and Vapor would go on to destroy the Earth. Koa tried gathering up some power but it was no use he had nothing left. He had hoped that the burst charger would last long enough to take out Vapor. Koa fell to his knees and his aura disappeared and his hair dropped down. Vapor walked towards Koa and Koa tried to get up again but his legs just gave in.  
Vapor: 'I must admit you put up a worthy fight but you weren't even close to defeating me. Now you are going to be set to the next dimension but don't worry your other Saiyan friends will be joining you soon'  
Koa took a deep breath and tried to talk. His voice came out hoarse and it hurt his chest when he spoke.  
Koa: 'I wouldn't count me out yet'  
Koa placed his foot forward and pushed himself up slowly. His left arm hang by his side as he stood up. Koa stared right at Vapor and tried as hard as possible took keep himself up. He knew that he didn't have much fight left in him but if he was going to die he might as well do it fighting. He scrapped together the remains of power he had left and put them into a punch but he had barely enough to keep his arm up. Koa thought how this was the end and that after him Vapor would kill everyone he knew, Burkly, Geritt, Amber, Miranda and eventually this entire planet. He had to stop him somehow and gathered up all of the power had left.   
Now he noticed Burkly in the distance, still unconscious after fighting Vapor to stall him. Koa knew his body was too weak to do anything to damage Vapor but Burkly still had some power left in him. Koa aimed his hand at Burkly and pushed away his power. A white stream formed between Koa and Burkly as he transferred his power. Vapor noticed this too late and Koa managed to transfer most of his power to Burkly until Vapor smashed him into the ground. As Koa lost consciousness he thought to himself that Burkly was their only hope now.   
As Vapor prepared to kill Koa, Burkly awoke…  
  
  
  



	62. Last Hope

Vapor started charging up a Ki attack, creating a ball of energy from his fingertip. He just about to release it when a huge Ki blast pushed him into a nearby building. Suddenly a barrage of Ki attacks headed towards the building and exploded there. Eventually Vapor came out laughing, until he noticed a cut on his left arm. He became mad and charged at Burkly. Burkly flew up and fired a small energy blast. Vapor easily deflected the blast and jumped up. Burkly blocked a few punches but then got Vapor's fist in his stomach. Burkly burst back and charged at him again. He dodged a punch and placed his knee against Vapor's gut. Vapor's didn't seem very affected and punched Burkly in the face. Burkly retaliated by knocking Vapor away with his shield. He shrunk the shield and palmed it. Vapor charged at him and felt an immense pain as Burkly threw his shield at his gut. Vapor fell down and got up again. He smiled. Vapor started charging up a Ki attack and so did Burkly. Burkly waited till the last moment, but then disappeared. He appeared behind Vapor and fired his Ki blast. The blast pushed him forward on his own blast and then both blasts exploded. Burkly jumped back and watched a cloud of smoke pass him at high speeds. He immediately started charging up another Ki attack and before the smoke cleared fired it at Vapor's energy signature. The blast created even more smoke when it exploded. Burkly now flew up to get a better view. Vapor was on his knees but got up, with a bit of trouble.   
Vapor: 'That's it, no more holding back!'  
Vapor clenched his fists and started charging up even more. His aura grew larger and pieces of debris rose from the ground. A wave of energy originated from Vapor and pushed Burkly back a bit.  
Vapor: 'Now you see me at full power, monkey. No more playing! This finishes now!'  
Vapor cried out and charged at Burkly. Before Burkly noticed it he was punched in the gut, kicked in the face and lying on the ground. He got up and looked for Vapor. He sensed Vapor's power behind and turned around, only to receive a kick in the back. Burkly tackled Vapor and got up. Vapor also got up and dodged a punch from Burkly. He punched Burkly on the chest, sending him flying back. He slid up the edge of the crater and then stopped. He got up and looked at Vapor, only seeing a huge Ki blast speeding towards him. He activated his shield but it didn't hold out long and he engulfed by the blast. He fired his blast and followed it out. Just when he got out, Vapor's blast behind him exploded, flooring Burkly. He barely got up and looked up in the sky, where he saw Vapor.  
Vapor: 'I say, you're doing much better than the other Saiyans. I can't even begin to count how many we've killed.'  
Burkly: 'You'll never get away with this, not if I'm still here to stop you.'  
Vapor: 'That's what your father said before he died.'  
Burkly: 'What?'  
Vapor: 'You heard me. I recognise you.'  
Burkly: 'No way.'  
Vapor: 'What was it called, something plant.'  
Burkly: 'Planitia.'  
Vapor: 'Yes that's it. Your father was the bravest, right up until he died.'  
  
  
  



	63. The Prophecy Comes True

Burkly fell to his knees and grasped some sand. He threw it up in the sky and let out a cry. He started getting angry and his aura started glowing again. Burkly stood up and stretched out his arms. Pylons erected around him and blinding light flashed throughout the entire area. Burkly's hair stood up and his eyes turned green. His muscles bulged and his aura enlarged again. His head was thrown back and his eyes turned completely white. He put his arms in the air and another blinding light flashed. The ground under him cracked and it quickly spread towards the outskirts of the crater. Burkly clenched his fists and let out another cry, reinforcing his muscles once again. Another flash of light spread through the area and once it was over Burkly's hair had turned into a golden colour. A fierce aura bellowed around him and his eyes turned green. Vapor stared in awe, thinking about the prophecy. Vapor quickly dismissed the thought and powered up again. Burkly felt power surging through every part of his body. He felt Vapor's power above him, but somehow it felt less powerful. He thought about his father again and clenched his fists in rage. Blood dripped from his palms, but Burkly didn't take notice. Vapor was fully powered up and charged at Burkly. Burkly sensed him coming and turned around. Vapor thought it was time to finish this monkey, he sped up. Just as Vapor approached Burkly, Burkly pushed himself up, by shooting a Ki blast at the ground. Vapor crashed into the ground and stirred some dust of him. Burkly fired a barrage of small energy bolts at Vapor. Vapor barely dodged them and charged at Burkly again. He started swiftly punching rapidly after each other. Burkly blocked them all, grabbed Vapor's hands and spread them out. He kicked him in the face while making a summersault, launching him upwards. Burkly charged up an energy attack and sent it off. It made a swerving movement towards Vapor. Vapor regained control and saw the blast coming. But it was too late and an explosion erupted from Vapor's location. Burkly sensed his power dimming and being launched towards a building in the area. Suddenly a hole was made in the bricks and Burkly flew towards it. A blast came out from behind the bricks and missed Burkly. Burkly sent a few back, exploding inside the building. He flew through the hole and saw Vapor hovering up a staircase. Burkly crashed through the roof up to the first floor. He fired a few Ki blasts, which exploded around the corner. Burkly flew up another floor and then another. Finally he was up on a roof with Vapor. Vapor launched a Ki blast he had been charging up. Burkly dodged the blast and it destroyed a building behind him. Burkly flew beside Vapor and kicked him the face. He slammed him into floor and started charging up a Ki blast. Vapor stood up and coughed up some dust.  
Vapor: 'No wait. Don't you know what's happening?'  
Burkly remained silent and continued charging up a blast.  
Vapor: 'I didn't believe it at first, but now I know, you are a Super Saiyan.'  
Burkly: 'You killed my father and that's all I need to know.'  
Vapor: 'You are the prime of your race, something your father tried to achieve.'  
Burkly was momentarily distracted and Vapor took the chance to punch him in the face. Vapor launched an all out assault of barrages of punches and kicks. Vapor stepped back and started charging up a Ki blast. Burkly stumbled to the edge of the rooftop and then recuperated. He lifted his head and saw a ball of black energy forming at Vapor's fingertip. He stared at the darkness of it and saw it growing bigger. Burkly realised what was happening and quickly activated his shield. The blast bulged against his shield, almost piercing it. Burkly was slowly being pushed over the edge of the roof. He put his hand forward and picked up the ball of energy. The heat sizzled against his palm and he threw it back at Vapor. Vapor dodged it and it exploded behind him. Burkly jumped forward and punched Vapor in the face, then tripping him. As Vapor fell to the floor, Burkly charged up an energy attack and fired it in Vapor's gut. Vapor was pushed down through the floor and went down all the floors. He slammed into the ground and saw another blast coming. Vapor got up and tried to block it. He pursed his hands against the blast, but had to give up after a short while. Burkly burst through the floors and punched Vapor several times. Followed by a barrage of small Ki blasts. Vapor coughed up some blood and was kicked in the face. Vapor launched through the wall and slid to the edge of the crater. Burkly flew up and charged down at Vapor. Vapor rolled to the side and Burkly's foot slammed into the ground beside him. Burkly jumped over Vapor, firing an energy blast at him. Vapor was now badly hurt and hardly moved. Burkly walked over to him and Vapor crawled back. Vapor stumbled over the edge of the crater and hurt himself some more. Burkly slid down and started charging up a Ki blast.   
Vapor: 'No! I'll leave. Just let me live. Please!'  
Burkly ignored him and the ball of energy at his palm grew immensely.   
Vapor: 'I'll do anything you want.'  
Burkly's blast had now grown full size and Burkly fired it. The blast continued burrowing under Vapor and pushed him up in the sky. A cry was heard and dimmed as the blast rose. Burkly created another blast and launched it after Vapor. The blast gained on the other one and blew up. A huge explosion was heard and smoke and debris drifted to the ground. Burkly's aura dimmed and his hair turned normal. He turned around and picked up Koa and flew him over to the rest. They were all unconscious and Burkly sat down. He looked at the crater and saw total destruction in the areas around it. Koa awoke briefly.  
Koa: 'Not bad for a couple of monkeys.'  
Burkly smiled and fell asleep.   



	64. The Departure Of Burkly

Burkly woke up and found himself lying in a bed. He recognised the surroundings as Geritt's house. Amber walked into the room and called for Geritt.  
Amber sat down on a chair.  
Amber: 'Are you alright?'  
Burkly: 'I'm fine, thanks.'  
Geritt walked into the room and leaned against the cupboard.   
Geritt: 'That was some pretty impressive stuff back there.'  
Amber: 'Yeah, I've never felt a power so high.'  
Burkly: 'Where's Koa?'  
Amber: 'He's with Miranda in the kitchen.'  
Geritt: 'Do you want something to eat, I just made breakfast.'  
Burkly agreed and stumbled over to the kitchen. He felt his head pounding and was happy to sit down again. He ate slowly while the others talked.   
Amber: 'The military is probably going to claim credit for it again.'  
Miranda: 'They always do.'  
Koa: 'I wonder what they will do with the ship now.'  
Geritt: 'Is it still intact?'  
Koa: 'Yeah, I saw it on the way back.'  
Burkly looked up and pondered.   
Amber: 'The army will probably confiscate it and disassemble it.'  
Burkly stood up.  
Burkly: 'Let's go.'  
Koa: 'Where?'  
Burkly ran out of the door and flew off. The rest followed and saw the city clearly from above. The center of the city was now covered with a huge crater and the buildings around it were about to collapse. On the outskirts smaller craters were to be seen. Burkly finally slowed down over the ship. He landed in front of it and looked at the others. They arrived and walked towards Burkly.  
Koa: 'What's going on?'  
Burkly: 'When I was fighting the last Frieza he said he went to my home planet. You know they said that they wanted to kill all Saiyans to prevent a prophecy.'  
Koa: 'Yeah, I remember.'  
Burkly: 'He killed my father.'  
Koa: 'Oh, no.'  
Burkly: 'Now, I have to go back.'  
Koa: 'Go back where?'  
Burkly: 'To Planitia, my home planet. I can use the ship.'  
Koa: 'Do you have to go now?'  
Burkly: 'I can't wait much longer.'  
Koa: 'I understand. But if we run into trouble while you're gone, you're the strongest now, remember. What if we need you.'  
Burkly: 'I'm sure you can handle it.'  
Miranda: 'Safe journey, Burkly.'  
Amber: 'Don't do anything stupid.'  
Burkly: 'I won't.'  
Burkly walked off into the ship. After a while the engines whirred back to life and the ship rose slightly. The engines burst to full power and the ship vanished quickly. Suddenly a few army tanks pulled up and asked the rest where the ship was. They said it left on an automatic pilot and walked back home.   
Burkly's new ship travelled fast, but Planitia was far away. He slept. 

The fighters entered Geritt's home and settled down again.  
Geritt: 'So now it's finally over'  
Koa: 'I suppose so'  
Amber: 'But what do we do now?'  
Miranda: 'I wouldn't mind training a bit more'  
Koa: 'I could always use some extra training, I'll go with you'  
Amber: 'You two have fun, I'm going to rest a bit before I start again'  
Miranda: 'What about you, Geritt?'  
Geritt: 'No thank you, I still have a ton of work to do'  
Koa: 'Well, I suppose we'll see you in a while'  
Koa and Miranda walked out of the door and flew off. Geritt looked around a bit, seeing if there wasn't anything damaged and Amber went to sleep.  
  
Koa and Miranda landed on the lookout. Koa had to look around a bit first but soon found Guiran.  
Miranda: 'Hi, Guiran'  
Guiran: 'What can I do for you?'  
Koa: 'We need a place to train'  
Guiran: 'Well normally you could go in the Hyperbolic time chamber but I'm afraid that since you've already been in it, you might get stuck there'  
Koa: 'Do you know somewhere on Earth, away from any crowded areas'  
Guiran 'I know a good place, it's a formation of mountains on a continent where no one lives'  
Koa: 'Perfect'  
Guiran: 'Why do you need somewhere to train?'  
Koa: 'Miranda needs to improve her fighting a bit and now with Burkly gone it's up to us to defend the Earth'  
Guiran: 'Where did Burkly go?'  
Koa: 'He went to his home planet in the Frieza's ship'  
Guiran: 'I have a feeling that he's going to be back'  
Koa: 'You could be right'  
Koa and Miranda looked up and thought about Burkly, wondering what adventures he was going to have.

Author's Note:

Well that was it for now, I hope you liked it (and I thank you if you took the time to read all of this). We're intending on writing a second saga (probably going to be as lognas this one) but it might take a year or so before it's done. In the mean time I'll be working on some interludes to keep you occupied. The first one is done (one out of three) but I'm going to wait a bit too see the reaction on this story before publishing it. (So please review)  



End file.
